


Point of No Return

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Toxic Obsession of a Beast [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Angst, Bite marks, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Breathplay, Broken RK900, Choking, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Creepy RK900, Dark, Dark Power Dynamics, Dominance, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Forced Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gaslighting, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Whump, Gavin is a little shit, Graphic Description, He will regret this, Humiliation, Isolation, Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Obsessive RK900, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paranoia, Poor Gavin Reed, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Slapping, Sounding, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats, Twisted RK900, Violence, Yandere Upgraded Connor | RK900, creepy thoughts, sounding rod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: Mirror mirror on the wall, how long can the prey survive?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Toxic Obsession of a Beast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417606
Comments: 225
Kudos: 386





	1. Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know it's been a long time. Here's the new chapter. In fact, we can't call this is a new chapter, it's rather a summary of what happened from Gavin's point of view. 
> 
> By the way, Gavin sees RK900 as 'it', not 'he'.
> 
> I tried to add a picture to the story, but I guess I couldn't, so I'm going to try to add it again in the next chapters.
> 
> Anyway, good readings and don't forget to share your thoughts~~

_Everything was blurry. Cold and wanton metal hands. Two death gray eyes like black hole. He should have seen the warning signals. He was so blind and unconcerned._

_He should have felt the danger when he first saw those eyes, but he couldn't. The only thing he saw staring at him was another pile of metal. He didn't want to be it's partner from the beginning. It was just stared at him with cold, icy eyes as Gavin screamed with all his might that he didn't want android. All this time those eyes never left him._

_From that day one, it had always kept it's judgemental and condescending gaze on Gavin. Wish they were really judgemental and condescending, as Gavin thought._

_How did things get here? How did his life get so bad? How did he fall into the hands of this beast when he was a free man doing whatever he wanted?_

_He can't understand._

_But he should have._

_He should have understood what's waiting for him when he saw that it killed the suspect mercilessly or when it said, "I'm just trying to protect you." He should have understood but Gavin screamed all his thoughts in it's face._

_He wonder if he would have kept his thoughts in him, would the events have reached the same conclusion?_

_He's never been a person who cares completely. Maybe that's why he never understood the seriousness of the situation._

_Every time that thing told him something, every time it brought something, Gavin just shouted. Why not, after all that thing didn't have feelings? It was just a tincan._

_Tincan, metal, plastic, toaster... He never called that thing with name. It was already a miracle that this thing working with him and now it was wanting a name? Funny._

_It was so fake; movements, looks, mechanical sentences... He never knew what was waiting for him._

_Maybe if he looked a little more carefully, a little more attention, he would understand. There was something in those eyes, yeah. But Gavin had never thought that it could be a dangerous obsession._

*****

It started off pretty well that day, Gavin could even say he was happy. He had a good night sleep and was able to take a relaxing shower before leaving for the work. This happy mood continued until he heard the news on the screen.  
Gavin turned his eyes to the screen, hoping that what he had heard was wrong. Unfortunately, it wasn't wrong. He squeezed the coffee cup and got a few steps closer to the screen. He was so angry that he didn't even feel the pain of the hot coffee dripping from cup to his hand.  
"W-what?" He didn't stop his voice from being loud.  
He wanted someone to come out and tell him all this is a joke. Government was given the right to citizenship to those plastics, to those garbage cans that were all fake. Now they could have the same job as humans and they would benefit from the same laws. How would it be? How would those callous machines have the same right as humans? How would humanity bring its own end?

"Fucking plastics!"

He threw the crushed paper cup into the trash can and came out of the breakroom. No, he wouldn't lose his job because of those things. The world could see that things alive, but Gavin knew. They are just unfeeling replicas, and Gavin would do all he could do to put them back in place.

-

Yes, many androids started to work around after some time. Gavin watched with disgusted eyes at how the coworkers around him became accustomed to those machines, how they put those creatures into human beings. He was surprised that they were deceived so quickly. How could they not see that everything behind them was fake? Gavin sees, That's why he treated this machines as they deserved. A few months later, he was called to Fowler's office. He was waiting for a warning, a disciplinary for punching another android. He didn't think his punishment would be so bad. He entered the room and there was nothing more than a reflection of the prototype he had survived in the past. The only difference was ice grays instead of humanoid brown eyes. Fowler opened his mouth. "This is your partner, he's a RK900."

He saw red, felt like his blood boiling. So he screamed, ignored what may be result. He yelled that he didn't want it as loud as he could. It just stared at him with ice eyes. Gavin didn't want to know what is behind those eyes.

He had to accept what Fowler said, because his job was important. He would not hand over his career that he worked so hard to that creature with his own hands.

But accepting this partnership did not mean that he would make it easy for android.

*****

This day was suck. Okay, everyday is sucks to Gavin because of this pile of scrap but today is more sucks than ever.

After the first day, that thing brought Gavin coffee every day. Every time he tossed the coffee, it kept bringing coffee other day. It was bringing it, leaving it on the table and staring at Gavin with expectation. This only making him more angry. The stupid methods of this plastic would not work on him.

It was the other side of the department today. Mostly working but at the same time, looking, looking, looking...

Although Gavin sternly warned it few times not to stare at him, that thing had always found a way to stare at him. Gavin couldn't take it anymore, he sat down next to Chris, cursing. But he still felt the gaze of that thing.

After a while, Gavin had reached the limit of his patience. He hit his hand hard on the table and shouted.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me prick! I told you thousand times not to look at me. Are you too fucking stupid to understand that?" It's worked. Even though his shout made turn all precinct's gaze upon him, the plastic turned it's head, after a few more seconds of eye contact. Finally. Gavin grinned triumphantly and as he sat down, Chris poked his arm and began to whisper.

"Gavin, you need to calm down. You know that Fowler almost got your badge when you shot the RK800."

He laughed sarcastically. "They're not human."

"They are not, but now they're important. Don't do anything to get in trouble."

Gavin looked at the machine across the room without breaking his cynical attitude. "I don't fucking care. I don't want it. I hope it's break soon."

*****

The cost of the mission that went wrong was to shot. In fact, he was waiting to be shot, one of the dangers of being a cop. He did not expect the horrific event he saw in front of him. The fact that the things he thought about these mechanical creatures hit his face in such a real way made him shocked.

After he was shot, the android was quickly jumped on the perperator and began to squeeze his throat with a brutal force.

He pressed his hand more tightly to his bleeding wound and watched with fearful eyes the light of life disappear from breatless man's eyes and when perperator was no longer alive, his lifeless body thrown to the ground by android. Then android turned and tried to approach him, he couldn't hide his fear and backed. With just two alone here and after the things he witnessed, this thing could break his neck in one move.

It's hand reached out and grasped his arm. "I'm just trying to protect you."

Is that how it was trying to protect him? Taking another person's life without hesitation?

"You are just a fucking twisted machine!" He shouted.

He had witnessed the true face of android and saw once again he is right. These creatures were just a killing machine, and if necessary, they could kill anybody without blinking.

He watched while it stepping back and clenching it's fists, gazing him with it's deadly eyes. Gavin was sure for a second that he's gonna die. Fortunately, the sound of the ambulance, which was heard just in time, allowed him to relax. He'd be more relaxed when he left this thing.

At least he thought so.

Weeks passed, but the effect continued. He had nightmares. In them, android's hands were around his throat, it's took his life just as he did to that man. Every time he looked at that thing, nightmares were repeating in his brain.

It went back to work as if nothing had happened. He was still bringing Gavin coffee. It even asked Gavin once for a name.

Funny. That would never happen. Gavin wasn't going to spend his time with things like naming it after seeing how inhuman this thing was.

*****

_**Knock Knock** _

The sound of the door created hammer effect on his sleepy brain, and the sleep he slowly and sweetly sank in the couch was scattered. Turning to the other side of the couch, he tried to suppress the suddenly rising nerves in him. He could barely sleep lately, and now he didn't want to miss it when he had the chance to sleep. He turned again, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of the couch, hoping that the person at the door would go away while he waiting for his sleep to seize his body again. But whoever the fucker at the door was, was determined to continue the small earthquake in Gavin's head.

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

He made a frustrated sound and grimaced. Did they find this moment to come to the door of his house? As he lost his sleep, he opened his eyes and examined the surface of the couch with an angry look. He'd pretend like nobody in home, but he already lost his sleep, and not opening the door wouldn't change anything. He barely moved into a sitting position, rubbing his tired eyes.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

He felt the blood rushing into his brain. While standing in anger and going to the door, he didn't forget to throw colorful curses at the person other side. He opened it with a hard motion, couldn't stop groaning with what he saw. That thing was in front of his door. It came to his door as if it wasn't enough to see the plastic face of this thing at work.

"What. The fuck. Are you doing. Here."

It seemed to be unaffected by the negative emotions that Gavin sent him, instead it gave Gavin the once-over, and the icy eyes fixed in his eyes.

"I called you but I couldn't reach you."

Of course it couldn't, because Gavin blocked him. Now he saw that this wasn't solution.

"Okay. You reached. You can get the fuck out now, shit face." He reflected all his aggressiveness in his voice and quickly tried to close door on it's face but shoe of android's prevented it. The it pushed the door effortlessly, causing Gavin to stagger backwards.

"I'm afraid I can't. We have a case, Detective."

Gavin tried not to show that it was demoralizing that it staggered him back with a little force, glared it with hate. No matter how much he looked, he knew android not gonna evaporate. The easiest way to get rid of this machine was to go and look at the case. The sooner he went and look, the sooner he could go home and try to sleep again.

He took a breath of defeat. "Okay. Wait outside."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'd rather wait inside."

Gavin took a step forward and pointed his index finger at the android. "No fucking way!"

Smug expression passed for a moment it's face. Just like the detective did, he stepped forward, then loomed over him.

"If you don't let me in, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call and tell Fowler how you're prevented us from solving the case more quickly when you didn't answer my calls and make me come your home."

Gavin's hand froze in the air, What was this piece of garbage trying to say? Regardless of the height difference between them, he grabbed the android's collar, gritted his teeth and hissed it's face, "Are you fucking threatening me ?!"

It didn't move Gavin's hand from it's collar, instead, it lazily wandered it's eyes over Gavin's face. It made Gavin uncomfortable, though, but he tried not to show it. He grasped the collar of the android more tightly."Answer me!"

It slowly opened his mouth, answered calmly. "How do you see it?"

_This fucking asshole!_

He clenched his teeth as if to break his jaw, inside flashed the desire to punch android. One punch. Just one punch. But he knew that as soon as he did that, this thing would go to Fowler right away. He tried to control the desire to punch by biting the inside of his cheek.

He left the android's collar toughly and began to walk into the house, grumbling. He heard android following him after the door closing sound. "Thank you for your cooperation."

He took hard steps and came to the front of the couch, pointed on it. "Sit here. Don't move. Don't touch anything. We'll be out in fifteen minutes."

He entered his room without waiting for an answer, looked at the last time the android sitting on the couch with stiff posture, then slammed the door. After quickly locked it he stepped into the bathroom. He undressed and threw the dirty clothes into the laundry basket as he waiting for the water to warm up. When he turned around, his eyes stuck to the mirror. His under eyes were purple from sleeplesses, his lips were chapped, and one side of his hair stuck to his head from being pressed to the pillow. A few weeks ago's bullet wound is a pale red between the other wounds that had previously occurred during the missions. He was looking like shit.

He frowned as he stepped into the shower cabin and closed the glass door. As warm water began to rain down his head, he felt the tension in his muscles and the sleep in his body dissolve. He rubbed his wet face, shampooed his hair, started to wash his hair in leisurely movements. The foam of the shampoo traveled down from his body and he caressed his cleaned hair.

As he continued to take a relaxing shower, he suddenly realized that the energy in the bathroom had changed.

It's, like, it's-

He turned his head back and looked at the bathroom door. Nobody was there. He furrowed his eyebrows and quickened the shower, unable to stop staring at the door several times throughout it. he finished, dried his wet body then wrapped towel around his waist. He walked cautiously and opened the door. There was no one in the room, everything was in place. Unsure, he went to the door of the room to check and saw that it was still locked. He laughed, shooked his head and muttered to himself as the suspicion in him faded out like an exploded balloon.

"You're getting paranoid, dude."

*****

He took a breath of excitement and walked through the glittering door of the club. As soon as he entered, loud music filled his ears. The colored balls of light above illuminated the entire space and made the environment seem unreal.

That was it. That was exactly what he needed after all that fatigue and ridiculous things. Smirking, he sat down on the nearest chair and ordered a drink from the bartender. He took a big sip on it, letting the burning liquid go down his throat. He took another sip without waiting and turned his eyes to the dancing bodies. Sexy and lithe bodies were all over the dance floor. They were swaying according to the rhythm of the music, carelessly rubbing at the people in front of them and behind them. He felt his cock hardening. It's been so long since he slept with anyone. He'd give anything for a warm skin and a tight hole right now.

Red, blond, brunette...

There were so many choices and he knew that he is not gonna leave without a good fuck tonight.

Someone sat next to him as he trying to decide which woman to approach.

"Hey."

With the voice he heard, he unvoluntarily took his eyes off the bodies and looked at the person who called him. In front of him was a man with blue eyes, short blond beard and hair, showing in his fifties. There was a strange twinkle in his eyes and he was grinning cheekily. Gavin shifted uncomfortably at his place as the man looking at him shamelessly.

"Um, hey?"

Man widened the grin on his face. "Do you want me to buy you a drink, boy?"

Although Gavin's brain emptied for a moment, he recovered. He retreated back to distance between while he realized what the man's intentions were.

"Unfortunately no."

The man's grin was broken for a moment, but it came back too soon for Gavin's liking. He purred as he moved his fingers on Gavin's arm. "Are you sure? I can make you live the best night of your life..."

The inviting lust in his voice churned Gavin's stomach. He rose to his feet, pushing the fingers roughly from his arm.

He finished his drink in one gulp, put the glass firmly and spatted "Fuck off, old man. I'm not gay." he gladly watched the disappearance of the grin on the man's face, then turned and walked to the between dancing crowd.

He joined the crowd rubbing against each other, easily adapting to the rhythm of the moving song from the speaker. Today was his lucky day, he soon caught a sexy redhead. She sent Gavin a sensual smile, then turned and pressed her ass between his legs, began to rub her as to his crotch. As Gavin enjoying the wave of pleasure that spread through his body, he hold the woman's hip tightly and rubbed his cock to her. He stuck his other hand under her dress and caressed her silk-soft calves. Then he bit, buried his teeths in the woman's neck. In return, he was rewarded with a lustful moan from her. They didn't waste much time on the dance floor. It was obvious what they wanted, a hot night. He won't let the night end without tasting this sexy thing.

He stepped out of the crowd, holding her hand, and impatiently entered the private corridor. In the meantime, both of their lips and hands were not empty, they were kissing passionately and caressing each other.

He opened the door to one of the rooms and went inside, and immediately started to kiss her lips again. The little hands wavered unabashedly across his body, leaving him moaning in her mouth. He tore off her short dress and underwear and threw it to the edge of the room, pushing her to the bed. He watched as the woman spread invitingly in the middle of the bed and stripped off in a hurry, snarled like a wild animal and jumped on her.

Then everything went out of control. After a short preparation of the already wet woman, he entered as deep as possible while biting around her neck. Moans, uneven breaths, and the sound of the rapidly moving bed echoed in the room.

Soon, when he emptied himself on her tits and belly, the great tension in him disappeared and was replaced by calm. He shed the last drop and rolled himself to the empty space next to her. He looked at the clock on the wall while he waited for his breath to regulate, past 12 o'clock. He was entered his birthday in the best possible way. He closed his eyes with a smirk and waited for the sleep.

He was happier than usual when he walked in the precinct in the morning. Everybody was looking suprized about it. He went to his friend, even he was looked surprised.

"Why are you so happy, Reed?"

Gavin grinned wide enough to show all his teeth. "What can I say? Nothing good like sleeping with a hot chick on your birthday."

Unluckily, the grin didn't last long, he saw what's on his desk. As usual, steaming hot coffee was placed on the table and in addition there were donuts. He furrowed his brows and stared at the android that looking at him beside his desk.

_This fucker._

In two months, Gavin had refused enough coffee to show this thing that he didn't want it, but what did it do? This time it brought donuts with coffee. Even it's lips curled up as if satisfied with it's work. Fucking prick.

He walked angrily to his desk, picked up coffee and donuts in one move and tossed them into the trash. When he looked at the android again, It's led was blinking red and the annoying smile on it's face is frozen. This gave Gavin an indescribable satisfaction.

*****

He was sick. His body was burning and his head was like going to explode. All he wanted to do was focus on his work and get a little distraction away from his sickness, but the android next to his desk was talking, talking and talking...

Even at normal time he could not bear the monotonous sound of that thing, and now hearing that sound just increased the coefficient of ache in his head.

He couldn't stand anymore when it told him to go home and rest.

He got up and screamed angrily at the android's face across from him. "You can't tell me what to do, plastic head!"

It continued to look at Gavin with an icy expression, although it's led was red. This made Gavin even more angry, how could it look like nothing happened after got Gavin so angry?

He roared and pushed android with all his strength. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?"

Apparently Fowler wasn't in his office. If he was in his office, he'd have called Gavin by now. Though Gavin wasn't in a position to care. He continued despite the rising whispers in the department.

YOU ARE JUST A PLASTIC!"

Android's red led blinked a few times and it was like something was going through it's eyes. Good. It deserved worse.

He pushed the android once more. "YOU ARE NOTHI-"

It suddenly hit the desk hard with his fist.

His eyes opened wide, his words stuck his throat. The department went quiet. It was looking at his eyes minaciously, this reminded to Gavin the perparator that the android brutally took his life.

He swallowed. That thing could have kill him in front of everyone, without blinking an eye. Sweating from stress and illness, he stretched his hands and wiped them on his jeans and waited for a move from it.

It's move was to curl it's lips in the form of a dangerous grin.

Gavin's ears started buzzing, alarm sounds began to echo in his brain.

*****

He was started to be nice to that thing. Even if he still didn't drink it's coffee, he wouldn't throw it anymore, he listened to it's ideas instead of getting angry like he used to.

Of course, it was all just a role.

The coworkers seemed surprised. Just a few days ago, Gavin was yelling at his android, and now he suddenly became an angel of goodness. Still, none of them seemed to be complaining. As long as Gavin didn't yell, everyone was happy.

Even Fowler seemed to believe to his role. Although he was skeptical of Gavin's good attitude towards the android from at first, the doubt in his gaze later turned to satisfaction. There was very little left. He could feel it. He could have rise with a little more effort. He just needed to get on with his role a little longer.

Another reason he continued his role was because he enjoyed playing with the android. Ever since Gavin started to be nice to him, that thing's lips been curling up more often, and the led was always burning in a calm blue. The poor thing thinking it convinced him that it could be a human.

Gavin was going to show it. Eventually, he'd get a chance to get rid of this scrap of a metal, and he'd take it.

He was just need an opportunity...

*****

"Suspect entered the building, come on!"

As soon as he reached for the car door to open, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and glared to the android.

"What?"

"Detective, I think we should call for backup. The suspect looks dangerous."

Gavin stopped himself from yelling it's face at the last second. He took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. "Only one man, tincan. No need for support"

The hand on his arm got tighter.

"But-"

His patience is over so quickly, he shook the hand on his arm and opened the door. "Look. If you want to stay here and be a chicken, fine. I'm going to leave.'' He went out quickly without letting the android touch him again.

He pointed his gun at the abandoned building and began to walk there quiet and cautious steps. After a while, he heard it coming after him like a good robot.

As they started looking for the suspect in the abandoned building, he took the opportunity that he always waiting; The gun, which was fired to shoot him, hit android when it protected him from the bullet.

It already shot suspect from the hand before it fell to the ground.

After a few seconds of pause, he stared at it, and a sly grin appeared on his mouth. It was hit from the thirium pump, fatal injury. It was looking at him as if it waiting for something, so that means it couldn't call anyone without his help. What a bad luck, Gavin was not gonna help it.

He approached it, spoke sarcastically while widening the grin on his face. "I'm disgusted that you think you're super. Look at this, where is your super android power?" He pushed the tip of his foot to it's wound, it groaned.

He frowned of a fake display of emotion. "Huh. Don't show me your fake emotions. Did you really think I'd call them to save you? You're so funny, of course I won't."

He leaned towards it's face, fake tears welling it's eyes. "No one will know that you are in this state; there is no one to save you. When they come here, it will be too late for you. You will die here android."

As he handcuffed the living suspect and headed for the exit of the building, he told it to his last sentence, he was sure he is not gonna see it again. "I didn't want you from the beginning."

*****

He came home with a big grin on his face. He finally got rid of that thing without got in trouble. The way he seemed to get along with the android worked. With pretending to be upset about it's condition and with the help of some crocodile tears, he completely removed the others suspicions from him.

Now that the source of his nightmares was in the junkyard, he could sleep comfortably.

That's what he did. He rewarded himself with a nice meal, took a pleasant shower, and fell into a peaceful sleep in his sheets.

-

He continued to sleep peacefully few more night. One night, something woke him from his peaceful sleep. It was the pressure he felt in his stomach. He mumbled uncomfortably and tried to turn his side. Suddenly, the same pressure was on his mouth, and in the breath he was trying to take, he noticed a fainting smell filled his nose. His sleepy eyes opened wide and he completely lost his sleep with what he saw.

The RK900, who was supposed to be dead, was sitting on his stomach with an icy expression and pressing a cloth on his face.

He started struggling in a hurry, trying not to breathe, turned his head left and right to get rid of the cloth, his hands went to it's chest and pushed it with all his might.

It growled angrily and grabbed his wrists with one hand, held them above his head. "DON'T FIGHT WITH ME!"

He continued to struggle, even if his strength diminished. The fainting smell of the cloth pressed on his mouth and nose began to affect his brain even if he try to breath less.

It pulled it's hand off his wrists and began to caress his face when his movements slowed "Here you go. Obey my little detective."

He whined helplessly, lowering his hands to the side of his pillow like a surrendering. He couldn't reach for the gun in his drawer, but he could distract the android and take his spray under his pillow. He was sure it would nullify it for a while, even if it wasn't going to affect it like it did with humans.

It grinned brutally thinking he is surrendered. It's gaze became frightening and starved eyes wandered on his naked upper body. Regardless of Gavin's increasing afraid expression, it extended it's fingertips and moved them over his right nipple, leaned down and pressed it's lips to his neck. He gasped with shock.

He grabbed the spray under his pillow with rush and sprayed it to it's eyes as soon as it lifted it's head. As it's hands went it's eyes, he hardly crawled out from under it, he threw the spray and tried to move his sluggish body as fast as he could to the door and he tried to open it.

It didn't open.

He tried to push and scream in a growing panic. He couldn't be, he couldn't be trapped in his own room. He tried again, again. No. No.

He was so busy trying to escape, he didn't realize it was approaching him until it wrapped it's hand around his throat and squeezed. He began to flutter between it's arms, breathless.

It growled once more, put it's hand around his waist and pressed him to it's chest. It moaned, then he felt something hard pressed his ass. Afraid, he tried to breathe, to get his ass away from the hardness.

He felt it's lips close to his ear as it began to whisper. "No one will know that you are in this state; there is no one to save you. When they come here, it will be too late for you. You said that to me, remember? Now you're in the same situation as me. But I will not leave you to death's merciful arms. You will come with me my Gavin. Now don't resist and sleep." After finishing it's words, it began to suck his earlobe, it tightened it's grip on his throat.

He felt his breath getting tighter, his vision was getting darker, his consciousness was slipping. He tried to breathe with one last effort when his body's struggles slowing down, but he failed. As he walked into the unconsciousness, he felt that he collapsed between the arms holding him, and then everything went dark.

*****

He opened his eyes as his brain felt like clay, white ceiling greeted him. He slowly began wander his tired eyes around the room. As he wandered, he realized the room was not familiar at all. All his sleep gone, he opened wide his eyes, looked around again with fear. Then he saw something across the bed, tried to straighten up, but he noticed that his wrists were tied to the headboard and there is a cloth in his mouth.

He made eye contact with it, making a confused sound. It should be dead. It should be rusting in a metal junkyard right now. Instead of where it should be, it was watching him with a terrifying expression on it's face.

Before Gavin could figure out what the terrifying look on it's face meant, it stood up and started walking towards him, he began to struggle.

"Good morning my human, I hope you slept well?"

He had an idea of what was going to happen. If he didn't escape soon, this thing was probably going to kill him, and worst of all, maybe it was going to do it slowly. He continued his struggle more strongly and tried to loosen the rope around his wrists.

"Oh, my Gavin... You know you can't run anymore. And why are you trying to run? You're already where you suppossed to be; with me."

He hesitated, frowned with the insidious words he heard. What did it mean?

It continued after looking his face for a while. "And nobody can bother us here. I destroyed all the evidence, Gavin, even the cameras couldn't record where we went.''

Realization hit him so hard. It wasn't going to kill him. That was even worse. Whatever it was planning would be more painful than death. Suddenly he remembered the hunger he saw in it's eyes before it kidnapped him, he remembered the way it touch. His eyes welled when what might happen became clear in his mind.

The voice continued to mutter him "Please don't cry. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." It lowered it's hand to it's belt. "But first I will teach you how to be a good pet. "

Ignoring the growing fear in his welled eyes, it unfastened it's belt, took it off.

Gavin felt his heart lurched to his throat, he started to struggle, scream like his throat is tearing up. He was so busy with the struggling that he only noticed the android was got too close when his chin grasped. He shaked the grip by turning his head hard, but this time his jaw was caught tightly and his face turned to it.

It hummed calmly as if everything was normal. "Good pets don't try to escape from their owner."

Gavin wanted to yell 'FUCK YOU', but because of the cloth in his mouth his yelling was wordless.

Android grabbed the cloth in his mouth and took it off. As soon as the cloth came out of his mouth, he spat it's face with hate, and he started to roar. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING TINCAN. I WILL SEND YOU TO JUNKYARD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS. I WILL KILL YOU WI-" Suddenly his words fell in his throat with the shock of a hard slap on his cheek, hot tears trailed his reddening cheek.

"You're making very wrong moves, my detective. You don't want your punishment to increase even more, do you? It's better for both of us if you're being a good pet."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to stop the urge to keep yelling, he didn't want to get another slap while his ears were still ringing. He lowered his voice, tried to intimidate the android. "When they find out I'm lost, you're going to be in a lot of trouble! They'll find me!"

It laughed instead of being intimidated. "My Gavin. Remember, I told you I left no evidence. No one can find you. No one can take you away from me."

He stopped trying to calm down and try to head-butt to it, missed at the last second. "I WANT TO GO HOME YOU PSYCHOPATH METAL STACK. I DO NOT WANT TO STAY HERE. I DON'T WANT YOU. I HATE YOU! "

As soon as his words were over, he cried with the sharp and excruciating pain he felt on his upper leg, new tears joined the old ones.

"This is your only home. Your old house is now just a ruin."

He forgot his pain with what he heard and froze, turned his shocked eyes to android, an incredulous whisper came out of his mouth. "What?"

"You heard me. I burned down your old house, with all evidence."

He opened his mouth again, but it gagged him with cloth. The belt continued to struck mercilessly his flesh. As he curled up in pain, it turned him onto his stomach.

He couldn't believe it. It was hurt both his inside and out. It was burned down his house, the one thing that was important to him. He was filled with a great deal of anger, tried to turn on his back, tried to kick with his other foot when his ankle was caught. The result was another belt blow that landed hard on his ass. He writhed as pain growing, tried to pull his legs to himself, waited for the pain to pass. It hurt so much. He couldn't stop it from tying his ankles to the bed, putting pillows under him, he just tried to change his position weakly, defenseless, he didn't succeed.

A hand touched his right ass cheek and start to caress. No matter how light the touch, it didn't prevent it from hurting. Then it repeatedly struck again in various parts of his body before the pain reduced. With each hit, his screams increased, his face got more wet, the blinding pain encompassed his entire body.

It didn't end it's torment. Gavin struggled to get away with the hardness that pressed his ass.

"It hurts, it doesn't? Good. When you left me to die, my heart hurt more than that." It licked his earlobe, when he pulled his face away with disgust, it got out of the bed.

This time it struck his soles. He howled and pulled his feet. It hurt a lot more than before. He felt like he was going to faint. When was it going to end?

It took the cloth from his mouth, talked in a harsh tone. "Now apologize to your owner for being a bad detective."

He did not respond and continued to take deep breaths with pain. Tears floated through his closed eyes.

His silence angered the android and it struck his ass twice more.

"I said. Say. Sorry."

No, he wasn't going to give up that easily. This fake thing didn't own him. "F-Fuck you."

It struck his ass again.

"Tell me!"

"Ah... no!"

It struck his soles.

"I SAID SAY SORRY."

He stuttered in pain. "N-NO"

All of a sudden, his boxers were torn apart, and the other blow came up his ass, which was now completely naked. He could feel the bleeding, the hot fluid coming out of him. His vision blackening slowly, his consciousness was about to shut down.

His hair being held and pulled sharply, his eyes opened wide with pain.

"Tell me, detective. Tell me, and I will give you the pleasure you have never experienced in the world."

His determination was disappearing. His whole body was on fire and he just wanted it all to end. After a few seconds of irregular breathing, he answered with a tired voice. "What do you want from me?"

The hand in his hair relaxed, began to caress. "I just want you to be a good pet and apologize to your owner, Gavin."

"N-no."

He got another struck on his ass. His painful voice drowned in android's shout.

"LOOK, DETECTIVE. I WON'T LET YOU LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THIS, I WON'T LET YOU REST! I CAN KEEP THIS TORMENT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT! I'M AN ANDROID, DON'T TEST ME!"

Terror circulated in his veins. Could it really do something like that? Could it continue it's torment, even if Gavin seemed to die of pain until it hear what it wished?

What really terrified him that he was knowing the answer.

He felt the belt besettingly on his ass. After some seconds, he whispered in almost inaudible voice. "Sorry..."

"What?"

"I-I'm Sorry."

It caressed his back, it's sound was like happy "And why are you apologizing for, my little detective?"

  
Tremor spread his body when he heard the nickname, it was so humiliating.

"Gavin?"

He yelled, unable to stop himself. "I'm sorry for being bad! Okay?" He lowered his voice. "Now leave me alone."

It continued to caress his back, other hand softly fondled his ass cheek. Even though he twitched in pain, he didn't react other than that. A few seconds later, he heard the belt fell to the floor. Before he could breath, it licked his neck.

He whispered in a frightened voice. ''Don't...''

It's just chuckled at his helpless voice, started sucking his neck as it moved it hand across his ass. It separated his ass cheeks with his thumb and middle finger and pressed it's index finger to his hole.

He twitched and tried to close his legs, screamed in terror. "No... leave me alone!" It's finger pressed his hole once more. He tightened himself in panic.

The android behind him mumbled with pleasure. "Tell me, my little human, has anyone fucked your beautiful ass before?"

He took a sharp breath, alarm bells started to ring in his brain. No. It can't be thinking about going this far. It can't be planning something so horrible.

His throat grasped. "Gavin."

Even what was happening so far is bad enough, he didn't want to be forced into something he'd never done before. "No! I'm not gay-" It put the cloth in his mouth without letting him continue his speech.

"Well, then I'm the first."

As it moving back into bed and settling back between his legs, he began to struggle and shout again. But when he felt the tongue between his ass cheeks, his voice turned into helpless whining. It lapped through his hole and spat, then tried to stick it's tongue in, and when it failed, it tried to enlarge his hole. Meanwhile, Gavin was trying to close his legs, to get it's mouth out from his ass.

When the tongue suddenly get in and started stroking the inside of his hole, a surprising sound came out from his parted lips with a different feeling. It didn't stop, pushed it's tongue in more, pulled it back. He screamed when it push in hard.

He wanted to stop the involuntary pleasure that was growing in him. He couldn't do it, the pleasure was growing with every tongue movement.

It's pulled it's tongue for a moment. "You see, detective? You're tied and silenced under me. There's nowhere to run and I can do what I want to you." It licked his hole once more like want to prove want what it said. "What, can't you escape? Can't you go to those bitches? You belong to me, Gavin. You're mine. Soon you'll understand and come to my arms with your consent."

He gave no answer except for his irregular breaths. He could have been tied up and silenced, but he didn't belong to this piece of metal and he would never come into the arms of that thing of his own volition.

It licked his hole for a while, then pulled back, began to leave wet kisses all over his back. It was biting and licking. As it came where it struck, it licked the bloodied skin and sucked.

Gavin was whining, shaking and tugging at his tied wrists. He wanted to escape and clean his body until all the marks gone. It squeezed his ass, licked his bleeding ass cheeks and spanked them. He just continued to whine.

It suddenly stopped, teared the ropes around his ankles. He took advantage of it immediately, tried to kick it, but before he could, he was turned on his back. With that quick movement, his bloody ass hit the bed hard, and he screamed in pain. The nerves in him was on fire.

It didn't mind, sat on his one leg and pushed the other leg towards his stomach while he was just starting to move. As his knee pressed his abdomen, he forgot all the pain and watched the android with fearful eyes. It grinned sneakily and extended it's hand to his wet face, ran it's fingers over his face while he trying to turn his head.

Gavin watched in fear as it sucked it's wet fingers without broke the eye contact. After sucked it's fingers, it put one of it's saliva covered fingers on his hole. He tried to move his legs, but it was useless. He worriedly shook his head and made muffled noises while it caressed his hole mockingly.

He froze when it slowly pushed its finger in him. Another kind of pain spread in his body. He felt like stabbed, how was he going to end up alive?

It slid out his finger to the tip with the same slowness and slid it in back faster, he wailed.

With an increasing pace, it slipped it's finger in an out, reached his nipple and took the nub in it's mouth. It bit hard several times and lapped, then started to suck his nipple.

Moans and screams of him echoing in the room were mixed with the obscene sound of the finger pounding in him. It added another finger, he froze again. It leaned and bit his neck.

It kept pumping it's finger in him, bending his right leg a little further.

Then he felt something different than pain, moaned different than painful moan. He closed his eyes tightly, then it pressed it's fingers to the same spot, a moan rose again from his mouth and his body twitched. He opened his eyes and looked with shock at the android, the feeling he felt was pleasure.

It laughed with joy "I told you that you would enjoy my little human." Brought it's face closer to his face. "You seem to enjoy it now."

He tried to shake his head to protest, but moaned loudly when android pressed again to the same spot. It started to pound his now founded prostate. After a while, it added the third finger and continued to pounds. The painful moans of him was diminishing and turning into pleasure moans. It began to make scissors with it's fingers, he twitched at every move, tugging desperately at his wrists and groaning. He couldn't help himself.

It slowly took it's fingers out of him and while he watching it with horrified eyes, it licked them like it did before.

It got out of bed without taking it's eyes off him, put it's hand on the buttons of it's shirt and began to unbuttoning them one by one. With each button opened, his eyes widened and he felt more terrified. Android took off the shirt, set it floor and ran it's hand over the button of it's pants. Seeing this, he stopped looking at it, started to scream, kicked to sheets with all his might and swung his free legs.

His left leg caught and pressed against the bed. He stopped and looked at the android for a moment, and when he saw it naked, he panicked and kicked with his right leg. Android dodged from the kick and catched the sole of his foot, sunk it's nails in, he howled with pain. Despite of the outcryings from him, it held both his legs tightly and placed right one on it's shoulder.

"Shush. Soon all your fears will pass."

He felt like he was going crazy. This couldn't be happening to him. He was moving his head like crazy, trying to lower his leg from the shoulder of android. Tears in his eyes continued spill while trying to push it with his his other leg.

"Don't cry, my little detective, believe me you'll have a lot of pleasure. Just leave yourself to me. You can't escape what's going to happen."

He just stopped and watched with glassy eyes as it stroked it's cock and then move it closer to his hole. Putting all his pride aside, he looked in it's eyes, shook his head, sought to made a begging sound from his clothed mouth.

It stopped. For a moment, it's eyes softened and examined him. He held on to his last remaining hope, waiting for it to give up, pity him. It didn't last long. When it's eyes changed and they filled with lust again and it opened it's mouth and purred with desire, all his hope was lost.

"Calm down and try to relax. Or it could hurt more than it."

He desparately tried to close his legs again, and when he failed, he tried to lift his hips. All of it stopped when it scraped the belt mark on his upper leg.

"Don't try me, Gavin. I said calm down. I can give you a sedative and do it while you're asleep, but you can't have fun if you asleep." He turned his teary eyes to android and made a frustrated voice. He hated it, and the first thing he would do when it let him go was to kill it no matter what the outcome.

He felt like tearing when it slowly began to push it's cock in him. He stopped breathing. It's just pain. It's all pain.

It didn't care, pushed further.

"Mine." it growled and roughly pushed the rest of it's cock in one go. As soon as it did it, his pained throat tearing scream echoed in the room.

It's pulled it's cock back, and pushed it back in full force. He screamed louder.

It grasped his cock and began to stroke it. Unwanted pleasure started to grow between the pain. He was feeling sharp pleasure when it stroked his cock and he was feeling in his ass an unbearable pain. Two contrasting emotions were straining his brain and making him weaker than he already was.

It was increasing it's tempo, stroking him and pushing as deep as possible. It leaned without stop, licked his unlicked nipple, rubbed the nub several times with it's tongue, took it between it's lips and sucked. With this movement, his body shooked with pleasure.

It drew a wet path from him chest to the back of his ear. His body was bended in half under android's body but he couldn't care anymore.

It's nuzzled it's nose to his skin and inhaled, licked behind his ear, murmured with pleasure and buried itself a little deeper. "You are so tight." It rolled it's hips. Gavin moaned long and muffled.

"You make me feel great, Gavin. I shouldn't have waited so long to have you."

It stroked his cock little faster, pleasure was growing, his mind was getting numb. It was pounding in him with brutal pace, causing the bed underneath them shook violently.

It brought his face closer and licked his tears. He didn't even turn his head this time. Why should he turn it around? he had nothing left to run from. It got what it wanted from him. He just lied with his eyes closed, moaned helplessly as his body fucked.

Android squeezed his cock. "That's it. Surrender, my little detective."

He felt the ropes on his wrists tear, his arms dropped weakly above his head while it took the cloth from his mouth. It took his other leg on it's shoulder without slowing down, started hitting his sensitive prostate repeatedly. He continued to lie there, shaking and moaning with each push. He opened his eyes, stared at it with hateful look.

Continued to thrusting, it leaned over and catched his bottom lip with it's teeth, sucked, pushed it's tongue in his lips and wandered in his mouth.

When he got his own taste, he tried to push his mouth away, but he stopped with another hit to the prostate.

It whispered with mocking tone in his ear. "What, don't you like your own taste? I should say, I love it." Without waiting for the answer, it started to slid in and out it's tongue to his mouth.

He was so close, he could feel it. his hands gripped sheets tightly and his body began to tremble violently.

It continued to speak with desire. "See? You see how delicious you are beneath me?" It stroked his cock. "You're beautiful and you're just mine."

It's roughly pushed it's cock and hit his prostate, bit one of his thighs. "Mine."

It kept pounding and leaned over his neck. "Mine."

It's nuzzled it's nose to his neck, and cruelly bit his skin. "MINE."

This was the edge for him. With arousal, his eyebrows rosed and his body tightened. A wild moan spilled from his open mouth. His hole tightened around the cock in him and while he began to come, everything is blackened for a moment.

Between fainting and alertness, he felt it's come in him, it's kiss on his neck. It's body got up on him.

His wrist caught, something wet wandered on his hurting wrist. He twitched reflexively, but didn't do anything other than that. He was still too weak.

It's pressed his body to itself, caressed his leg, then wrapped his leg around it's waist. Stroked his hair and inhaled him deeply, gave a deep breath.

It inhaled him once more, slid it's hand to his ass and fondled his skin. He just whined in protest. He couldn't handle another round.

It's pressed it's lips his neck and lowered it's fingers to his hole. As it pushed back the leaking cum into his over sensitive hole, he awakened from his fog, tried to get away with panic.

It held his moving body firmly, sucked his earlobe and muttered threateningly. "If you try to run again, I'll knock you out again and I won't untie you this time."

He stopped his movements with fear, new tears in his eyes. He didn't want what just happened to happen again. He just wanted to go.

He tried to speak with his hoarse voice. "You got what you wanted, let me go..."

It just laughed. Then began to speak with serious tone. "Oh Gavin. Do you think I'll let you walk away from me again when I claimed you finally? You're mine. Not only your body, everything that belongs to you; your heart, your mind, your soul..." It raised his chin with it's fingers and made him look in it's eyes. "And where you can go? Your home is here now. As you stay here, you'll realize that I'm all you need. Don't worry, I'll always be there with you. We'll be happy in our home, just you and me, forever."

Gavin felt like he was being sucked into a swamp. He wanted to yell. He wanted to run away without looking back. He felt so tired. Not just physically, but as a soul. He felt like a toy for this thing. He could see things in the eyes of it that he had never noticed before.

He should have seen the warning signals before. He should have felt the danger when he first saw those eyes, but he couldn't. He was so blind and unconcerned. Maybe if he looked a little more carefully, a little more attention, he would understand. There was something in those eyes, yeah. But Gavin had never thought that it could be a dangerous obsession.


	2. Now You See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's it. Just calm down like a good pet. Believe me, your anger doesn't hurt anyone but yourself."

He was feeling like he is floating in the air. Someone was carrying him, but he couldn't even open his eyes and see who was the person. He was cold and shivering but he couldn't raise his arms to wrap around his cold body, he was like paralyzed. 

  
What was happening?

  
He pulled out confused moan from his dried throat.

In response, the hands holding his body tightened and there was a murmur in his ear. "Wait a little, you'll be going back to sleep soon." Even though he tried to remember the owner of the voice, he couldn't. Was he drunk?

He felt he was being put on a soft place, it must be bed. After a while, a hand held his back and put him in a sitting position.

  
"Here, drink this." He sipped the water with greed from the cup pressed on his lips. The owner of the hand laid him back to bed again when he finished. He felt the fingers hovering around his face.

  
"I hope this one's effect will last longer."

  
There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but his head was getting heavy and he was feeling more tired than before. He should sleep a little more, maybe he'd feel better when he woke up.

  
\---

  
Marble white cold touches, burning heat on his skin.

"Where am I?"

  
It's metallic voice in his ear. "Shush. You're where you belong."

  
Burning walls, everything, all memories. The house that used to be familiar but now in the brutal heat of the fire.

  
"No. No! What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

  
Strong hands, wrapped around his throat like snakes. Eyes like human beings, but far from being human. The way the thing doesn't need to breathe stole his breaths.

  
"Calm down, detective. You're where you belong."

  
Why couldn't he run away? Why couldn't he fight the devil in front of him when his limbs weren't tied?

  
"Because you're mine now. You're in my hands now, Detective, and I'll never let you go."

  
"Let me go!"

  
A static and cynical smile. Sentences that sound like singing relentlessly from fake lips. "I'll never never never ever let you go again." 

  
"Never."

  
"No!"

  
"Ever."

  
"NO!"

  
"Let you go..."

  
\---

  
The first thing he felt when he barely opened the lids of his tired eyes, which seemed to have stuck together, was a sharp feeling of pain. There wasn't a single area of his body that didn't hurt. He was feeling like many holes drilled in his head. He tried to clarify his vision by blinking his eyes. When his vision became clear, he examined the room with confused eyes, his brain stopped.

  
Where was he? 

  
It was like he had something to remember.

Something big, something horrible. His brain was persistently suppressing that thing and ringing alarm bells.

  
He tried to sit as panic began to spread to his body like poison, but the sudden pain he felt on his lower back caused a painful hiss from his mouth. He threw the sheet to the side from on him with distress and tried to sit again, this time he felt the same pain under his feet as he stepped them to the ground. When he looked at his body in a hurry, his blood froze. He had bloody strange marks and bruises on his wrists and naked chest, everywhere he can see on his body. Some of them looks like reaching under his sweatpants.

  
He tried to remember what happened at night as his breathing started to accelerate fastly. He came home happy, and after eating, he took a shower and went to sleep. And after...after...

  
Realization hit him more severe than a truck.

  
"No... It can't be..."

  
He felt like he was losing his mind when the memories filling his mind; Awakening from sleep with a cloth in his mouth, his struggle, trying to open the door of his room, his missing breaths, darkness, waking up tied up in a room he never knew, hungry eyes hovering over him...

  
No. What he remembered couldn't be right. This couldn't have happened to him.

  
"No no... " Although the soles of his feet was horribly hurting, he tried to reach the door as quickly as possible. The feeling in him grew bigger with what he saw, there was no handle on the door. He punched the door with trembling fists and screamed as much as he can. He was hoping his scream would silence the sound inside his brain, but it didn't work. He was remembered once, and the rest of it was violently infecting into his brain.

  
_"Tell me, my little human, has anyone fucked your beautiful ass before?"_

"NO!" he hit the door once again as if it were in the face of the mocking sound in his brain.

  
_"You taste good, Gavin."_

  
"SHUT UP!" He shouted from his aching throat at the imaginary sound. He wiped the tears from his eyes, leaned his back to the closet and slid down.  
He was feeling everything so much. It's like he's reliving the nightmare of the night, like those cold hands are back to touch his body. Whatever inch he has in his body, all of it was set on fire. That thing's lips were on him, leaving it's disgusting fluids in his skin.

  
" _You are so tight_."

  
He clawed the floor with his trembling hands. He tried so hard. He tried so hard to escape last night. He struggled, he screamed... He desperately tried to do everything he could even if he was tied with ropes in front of that thing. In the end, he was here. None of it worked.

  
"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up..."

  
He was is dirty, worthless and redundant. He began to hit the floor with denial. His mouth was forming the words he don't understand. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up and saw himself in his warm bed.

  
"You heard me. I burned down your old house, with all evidence."

  
His insides burned once again and the hiccups multiplied. He didn't even have a home anymore. No one knew where he gone. He was all alone in this room, where not even a living person knew about it. He pulled his knees to himself and closed his eyes tightly. Even behind his eyelids, he could see those horrible moments. He was never felt so alien to his own body.

  
-

  
He didn't know how long he'd been sitting. His hiccups were stopped and he was numbly looking into the emptiness. With the sound of the door opening, he came to himself and backed as far away from the door as possible, to the front of the wall. He didn't want to look at the person who came in, he know who it is. The owner of the steps approaching him could have been a single being.

  
Even though the steps stood right in front of him, he didn't lift his head. He was just trying so hard not to have a breakdown. Like an invisible hand was squeezing his throat. He felt the gaze of it, seemed to be waiting for a reaction from him. The only reaction Gavin wanted to give was to tear that thing apart with his own hands and then crush every single piece of it one by one. It wasn't enough just to kill. He wanted to ruin that thing so that there was no part left to be intact.

  
When the deep sound of the thing resonated in the room, he squeezed his fists. "I see you're awake."

  
He didn't give any answers.

"This is your temporary room, did you like it?"

What was the android thinking? Was it thinking that the hate of Gavin diminish when this thing took him from the room he raped to another room?

  
It stood silent for a while, after an impatient sound, it crouched on one knee. Gavin swallowed and closed his eyes to get the face away from his view. That didn't work either. When he closed his eyes, he was seeing his nightmare, and when he opened them, he was seeing who give him the nightmare. He was in hell.

  
He opened his eyes again and tried to focus on his own erratic breathing.

  
When he saw the hand reaching towards him, he went mad and tried to scramble back, and snarling sound spilled out of his lips. His pathetic reaction worked, the hand froze and withdrew a few seconds later. Gavin felt a little relieved.

  
This little relieve was destroyed when he heard that thing again.

  
"You need to take a shower. After the shower, I'm going look at your marks, and then you're going to eat. Come on, get up."

  
It retreated few steps and began to wait for him to get up. Gavin buried his nails in his palms, his eyes on the floor. He was looking but he wasn't seeing. All he wanted was from this plastic to be left alone. If he can be alone, he could calm down, and when he calmed down, he could think about getting rid of this.

  
After a long silence in the room, the android continued to talk. "It's normal to have pains. People who have anal relationship first time may experience pain and uneasiness."

  
Gavin felt the anger spread across his body like electric. This disgusting creature raped him, and now he was talking like they was a couple on honeymoon. He closed his eyes tight, gritted his teeth, tried to swallow the lump rising in his throat.

  
"A warm shower will do you good. I'm sure you'll feel better when you take painkillers and when you let me put cream on your marks."

  
Every sentence he heard intensified the electric surrounding his body. He'd rather die of pain than feel the it's touch again. He bit his lip to the point of bleed, opened his eyes and looked at it's feet. He should calm down. He's got to be calm and thin-

  
"Don't worry, it'll be easier next time. You'll get used to it."

  
Fuck being calm.

  
With the last sentence spoken by android, he lost all self control, jumped up, roughly grabbed the collar of it and began shouting as much as he can. "SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! THERE IS NOT GONNA BE NEXT TIME! THIS IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN!"

  
It grabbed his hand from it's collar and his other hand in a superhuman quickness and pushed Gavin to the wall next to the window. Gavin's breath stuck in his throat with a sudden and hard blow to his back, pain lodged like an arrow to his brain. He couldn't stop his wrists from being kept above his head by android while he trying to remember breathing again.

  
"You haven't lost your sharp tongue after all the punishment," It muttered.

  
In response, he growled and spat to the face of the android with all his might.

  
As a result, android passed his wrists in it's one hand and with it's other hand it wiped it's face and brought it's face closer to Gavin, it's hunter eyes were narrowed.

  
"If you do this again, I'll use my spit too, and believe me the area where I'll use my spit is not your face ." It viciously threatened and fondled Gavin's ass on the sweat pants.

  
Gavin tried to get out of the iron hand that held his wrists, turned his face to the side and yelled with all his hatred."D-DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

  
The hand on his ass grabbed his chin and turned his face back at him. "Are you going to go into the bathroom like a good boy or are you choosing the hard way?"

  
Gavin didn't answer. He stubbornly looked into the glacial eyes of android, trying not to reveal his fear. The eyes of the android were darkened again, and Gavin suddenly turned quickly before he could blink, and this time his cheek slammed to the wall. His wrists are pressed on his back and a hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back.

  
Android didn't care about the pure painful moaning coming out of his mouth, it just bit his ear and hissed. "Don't tempt me my little human. You know, I can do it again."

  
The blinding horror inside Gavin grew insidiously. The scenes of the night crossed his mind, recalled how android saw him as it's and another feeling appeared next to the horror; anger.

  
He wasn't belong to anyone. Especially this trash can that thinks itself as a human. What was this pile of metal hoping him? Is it expecting from him to not fight despite the things it did to him? Waiting for Gavin to just do everything it said?

  
No, no matter how scared he was, he wouldn't surrender to this thing, he was going to fight as much as he could. He is gonna show it that he wouldn't give in. It was waiting for the answer behind him and he had only one answer he could give him.

  
"Go. To. Hell. Fucking plastic."

  
It paused, tightened it's hold on him for a moment, then suddenly released him and retreated. "Okay."  


  
Gavin widened his eyes in suprise. What? So it was just gonna say okay? He didn't move from where he was until the sound of steps backed to the certain distance, then he cautiously turned to android, waiting for an attack. It's red led was flashing quickly and it was squeezing his fists, while staring him like a wolf.

  
"You wanted this."

  
What?

  
It quickly left the room and Gavin looked at the closing door with panic. It was impossible not to get alarmed after the last sentence of android. He squeezed the fabric of his sweatpants in his hands and undecidedly stepped towards the door. Then he stepped back, raked his eyes around the room, there was nothing he could use as a weapon. He tried to think about what he could do. Even if adrenaline is pumping in his veins, his brain was empty because of the intensity of the emotions he experienced, and every time he tried to think about something, the last words of that thing was bothering his thoughts.

  
What was it going to do?

  
He heard the sound of the door and looked at the android, there was a syringe in it hand and it was looking at him with a sneaky curl on it's lips.

  
A syringe.

  
Gavin was knew why it bringed that, and this knowledge was making him feel like he was going to have a heart attack.

  
It showed Gavin the syringe as it closed the door. "You know what? I kept this ready just in case, but I was hoping not to use it. But I don't think you're going to let me help you right now without making you more docile."

  
Thinking about consquences of if the fluid in that syringe gets in his veins, Gavin began to shake and pant. It was going to sedate Gavin like he is a rabid animal. No, he didn't want to be helpless again.

  
As the android came towards him, he backed without separating his eyes from the syringe. "N-no. Get that thing away from me!"

  
"Hush. Don't move and let it work in your body, things will be easier when you calm down."

  
Gavin's lips are started to tremble. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand the disgusting psychopathic comments of this thing.

  
"Don't come any closer!" The weakness in his voice made him feel powerless. He retreated until his back hit the window. 

  
That's when a spark of idea came to his mind. How could he not have thought of this before? He could break the window. That was his last chance, at least he should try. If he could do it, he might had a chance to escape. The floor he is on couldn't be so high, as long as he did not fall on his head, he might have had a chance to live. He just gotta have to enough power to get up and run when he fell down. So even if android was going to jump after him, he'd have a chance to escape even if it was small.

  
He was so desperate that without waiting for his brain to question his decision, he turned and hit his right elbow to the window.

  
As soon as his elbow hit the window, the pain caused by the unbreakable glass shot throughout his arm. He lost his balance as he grabbed his elbow and fell to the ground, and he yelled again as the marks on his lower back hit the ground fastly. The hot drops of tears slipped to his cheeks, he was unable to prevent hiccups that escaped from his mouth. It hurt so much, everything hurt so much. Stupid. He was so stupid. This thing, of course, would leave him no chance of escape. How did he think something easy like this would work?

  
He opened his eyes and tried to scramble away when an arm catched his undamaged arm suddenly. Android didn't let it happen, it grabbed Gavin more firmly, easily threw him into bed, and sat on his stomach before he could get up from where it threw him. It grabbed Gavin's left wrist, pressed it to the bed and grumbled.

  
"Don't you ever get wise? You're still trying to escape. Understand that, detective. You can't run anywhere, you can't hide. I won't let that happen!" It brought the syringe closer to Gavin's neck.

  
Gavin tried to fight by flailing his legs, trying to get out of the under of the android. He struggled to push android with his right arm, but failed. His elbow's pain was weakened his arm, he couldn't even nearly completely feel where he touched, let alone push. He was also sure that the belt marks on his stomach where the android sitting started to bleed.

  
He felt like a trapped rat.

  
"You'll learn to love me and be grateful for what I've done for you."

  
He felt that the syringe's needle pierced his skin and the fluid injected into his body. His eyes opened with horror and he sank his weak fingernails on the android's shirt. A few seconds later, it finished, left the syringe and calmly began to watch Gavin's change.

  
Gavin could feel what was spreading rapidly into his body. The sedative was sprawling into each vein and paralyzing the areas it passed through. While the panic in his brain increasing, his movements were decreasing. His hand slipped down from the android's chest, his struggling feet slowed, his tongue numbed. He stilled eventually. His eyes catched the empty syringe, a desperate moan escaped from his mouth.

  
The thing reached out and tried to smile as it caressed his tear soaked cheeks. There was a repulsive fondness on it's face.

  
"That's it. Just calm down like a good pet. Believe me, your anger doesn't hurt anyone but yourself."

  
Gavin thought about turning his head and getting rid of the android touch, but all he could do was shed another tear. Android's finger stubbornly wiped out the new tear and stroked his hair. It watched his subsided body with a pleasing look. As he watched, the satisfaction in his eyes were turned to lust.

  
"See. There is no need to fight. We can get along good." It lowered it's gaze to Gavin's lips, sighed dreamily while his thumb stroking Gavin's lower lip and continued in a hoarse voice. "So good..."

  
"You... r-ra-ped... me..." He tried to sound his thoughts. His lips weren't moving, he wasn't even sure he could take some letters out with his trembling whispering voice and lethargic tongue, but it seemed to understand what he tried to say. It looked Gavin in the eye and inched closer until there were centimeters left.

  
"I didn't rape you, I just claimed what should me mine" The victory in the voice of android was making his stomach sick. It wasn't true. No matter what happened and what will happen it will never be true. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run away. The sound in his brain was yelling at him 'Run' but that yelling wasn't reaching to his body. No matter how horrified he was, he could't even move a finger, and it was terrifying him more.

  
"N-no... " I'm not yours.

  
"Yes, you are mine." It slid his finger through Gavin's pliant lips and caressed his tongue as if it wanted to prove what it said. He tried to bite the finger in his mouth. He was just so weak so he was only able to slightly press his teeth to finger. This movement made android's eyes darker than it was.

  
"You are such a nasty little thing..."

  
It pulled it's finger out and sucked it while looking him in the eye. Gavin closed his eyes with disgust and tried to imagine himself somewhere else.

  
He could be walking on a beautiful beach right now, watching a movie in his no longer existed home, he could even be filling paperwork in the department. Anywhere but the under of the android. He wished he could take back time and go back to the day he first met that thing so he can put a bullet in it's forehead. But he was here now. Battered, hurt. Between a machine and a bed.

  
Even if android got up on him, he didn't open his eyes. He couldn't stop witnessing what was going to happen with his ears, but he could have prevent witnessing with his eyes.

  
His sweatpants is removed, he heard a possessive growl then it took his mallable body into it's arms as if he was a doll. After moving to the bathroom, it seated him on something cold, his body hairs rised from coldness. He heard the water open, when the warm water touched his hair, he took a sharp breath.  
He could feel it's ice eyes on him. He had to feel embarrassed and humiliated when he was naked in front of that thing, but the drug's effect in his veins were increased so much that he felt just calm and impassive, just like that thing wanted.

  
He seemed to have lost the time. Mechanical hands washed his hair and face with slow moves, then they lowered to his shoulders and then down his lower back. It made him stand with one hand around his waist, other hand lingered his back thighs, his ass, then between his asscheeks. Slick fingers touched his abused hole and circled it. He tried to clench himself but his muscles didn't respond. Some kisses plastered his shoulder. It seated him back, hand moved between his legs. It said something to him but Gavin couldn't perceive what was it.

  
Arms cradled him, dried him and laid him to the bed on his stomach. It's cold and slippery fingers from the cream touched his marks. Lips on his back was hot, like the breath back of his neck. It turned him to his side, same things happened to his front body. When the fingers stopped touching him, he heard something from the android's lips, but he didn't understand it again. He opened his glassy eyes and looked at where the sound came from; a pair of ice was looking at him with a feeling he couldn't detect.


	3. Very Important Update!

Hello there. 

I know I haven't updated this story for a long time, and some of you might think I left the story, but no, I haven't left this story. Actually this time I'm back to complete this story. 

This story is the first story I wrote on this site and of course I couldn't leave it without completing. I will edit all the stories of this series including this one and try to correct the mistakes I see in them.

Most of the new chapter was already written. I will rewrite only a few scene, and after the editing of all the stories of this series is finished, the new chapter will come very soon. It takes no more than four or five days.

After the new chapter came, it won't be long before other new chapters came. I am thinking of uploading a chapter once a week or five days and I would like to get your opinion about this. 

If you want to give your opinion or have any questions, you can comment without hesitation.

Most importantly, I hope you are still here and still willing to read this story.

Stay safe ❤


	4. Cry Of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, Gavin. I try to be understanding with you every time, and you making me regret every time. I just ignored your disobedience because your marks was new, but it seems that you want to be tamed so much that this want is more overpowering than the want of not to get hurt. No problem. I can find the middle way. I can give your punishment without making you bleed. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I finished the editing. I corrected a few scenes and word errors in the series. I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> By the way, I will try to add the picture that I couldn't add in the previous chapters. If it doesn't appear, the link is here: https://get-me-a-coffee-dipshit.tumblr.com/post/189615736485/point-of-no-return

.

Gavin woke up in bed with the pressure he felt on his cheek. He opened his eyes half and he came the eye to eye with his captor. Filled with sharp fear, he retreated to the farthest corner of the bed.

His brain did not give him the happiness to not remember what happened to him, even for a few seconds. Everything was clearly on his mind and that was the biggest reason he was afraid.

_Yesterday that damn thing numbed him, it showered him and then fed him easily, taking advantage of his inability to move. Gavin was remembering how that thing stared at him. As if all this wasn't enough, it took him in it's arms, carried him to downstairs, laid him down on the couch and put his head on it's knee. It completely ignored Gavin's stressed voices and spasms, and opened a romantic movie._

_The things it did were not over here. As the effect of the drug subsided, Gavin had tried to move himself away from the android. Android didn't let this happen, it pulled Gavin's body into it's arms, restricted his movements and closed his mouth._

_Hands holding his mouth and wrists, the stiffness just under his ass made Gavin feel like he was having a heart attack. Being touched by that thing was already disgusting enough. Gavin didn't dare to move again with fear that android could think of something than watching a movie, he sat frozen where he was until the movie ended._

_After the film, the android took Gavin upstairs. It then thwarted his attempt to escape and threw him onto the bed. It made threats that froze Gavin's blood, leaving him in tears as it left the room._

Gavin didn't remember much after that. He must have fallen asleep between trying to calm himself and praying that android does not come back.

He wasn't sure how that thing got so close without waking him, but the cold eyes staring at him from the other side of the bed weren't even the last thing he wanted to see when he woke up.

That disgusting thing watched him sleep, touched his face.

"You're finally awake, my human. I couldn't wait for you to wake up."

Gavin grimaced, feeling the strain of dried tears on his cheeks. He turned his head from the eerie smile, looked at his body.

He was dressed.

"I dressed you after I applied cream on your marks in case you get sick if you stay naked any longer. You were sleeping so deep, you didn't even stir."

Gavin tried to control his accelerating breaths and rising feeling of vomiting. Android had not only touched his face, but also his body. It's fingers wandered on his skin while he was unaware of everything.

He burned with with a desire to scrub his body, he squeezed tightly the sheet under his hands and looked outside to distract himself from the thoughts that had come to his mind. The sun was just rising. Looks like he slept a long time. He hasn't slept that much in years.

He never slept that much.

Did it secretly put sleeping pill in his water?

That possibility caused his breathing to stuck in his throat. He looked suspiciously at the bottle next to the bed. The water he drank yesterday before he went to sleep was filled.

"Wa-water..."

"Are you thirsty?" Android took the bottle and ignored Gavin's tremor. It left the bottle in his lap. "After you drink your water, I'll show you something. I'm sure you'd like it."

Gavin shuddered under the thing's scrutinizing gaze and looked at the bottle in his lap. When he saw the corner of his eye it reaching towards him, he stand up in panic. With the sudden pressure, a sharp sting spread from under his feet. He staggered but managed to hold on to the wall without falling.

"G-get away from me!"

Android's eerie smile faded away, it frowned, it's eyes hardened. "Really, Gavin, are we going through yesterday's events again? I don't want to drug you again."

"You gave me sleeping pill!"

"I did it to make you sleep better."

"If you want me to sleep better, fuck off and leave me alone!"

The thing took an unnecessary breath, got out of bed. It walked with the predator steps towards Gavin and snarled menacingly. "Gavin..."

Gavin pressed himself against the wall more like it was possible. "Fuck off!"

It paused for a moment, glared at Gavin.

Suddenly it extended it's arm and grabbed his collar, pulled him towards itself. It gripped his wrists. "Don't push your luck, I'm not as merciful as I was yesterday."

Gavin's squirms and twists did not stop the android from getting them out of the room.

It opened the door right next to the room they were in and pushed Gavin into the room. When Gavin ran to the door to get out, he stood in front of the door, grabbed him and turned him to left.

Gavin's eyes bulged with dread.

There were many pictures on the wall. They was in different places, at different times. They had one thing in common, _he was in all of them._

He was shouting at the owner of the photo, his face red.

He was walking into the department, his hair was wet.

His hand was on his chin, staring at the reports.

He was shot, staring fearfully at the owner of the photograph.

He was sleeping with his head on his dest, a hand was in his hair.

He was laughing.

He was naked, in his own bathroom.

He was sleeping in his room, peacefully.

He was unconscious in the bed, bound, gagged and only in his underwear, just before the rape.

He was awake in the bed, red face, swollen lips, tearful eyes and naked, right after the rape.

He was in the arms of the owner of that photograph, his eyes are closed.

When he was eating, when he was walking, when he was talking, when he was getting in his car... Many more.

_"You make me feel great, Gavin. I shouldn't have waited so long to have you."_

This thing... This thing...

Gavin screamed when the pair of arms clung to his waist. He hurriedly tried to get out of the hold. This attempt was thwarted as iron arms pressed him against the body behind him.

"What do you think about my collection, my human?" Android pressed his chin against his shoulder.

"H-how long?" Despite Gavin's sound like he purely terriffied, the android calmly answered, as if nothing abnormal was going on. 

"Since the we first met." It touched his lips to his cheek. "I can't help myself. I want to stick every moment of you on these walls, I want the whole room covered with you."

Awareness struck him like a lightning bolt, he sobbed and pressed his hand to his mouth in horror. When that thing raped him, he thought it was obsessed with him.

He was so wrong, so so wrong.

That thing just wasn't obsessed with him, it was thinking that it is in love with him from the first day they met. 

Since their eyes first touched each other, it's been waiting to get Gavin.

Gavin felt like he was going to die of fear. He tried to push the body behind him with frantic movements. "YOU ARE SICK!"

The hands around him tightened enough to take his breath away, they turned him to the other side of the room.

That's when he remembered this room. This room was the room that android raped him. He saw the sheet on the bed and felt like his heart was really crushing. It was still like that night, with blood and cum stains on it. His desperate screams from that night echoed in his head. He tried to calm the urge to cry, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't believe it. All this seemed like a terrible joke to him. It was too bad to be true. All those photos, that damn sheet, the marks on his body. What did he fall into? What kind of creature was he facing?

When android spoke again, it didn't sound as calm as before. There was a dangerous timbre in it. "When I'm not around you in this house, I often come here and lie on this bed. I can still feel your scent, your blood and your tears at my fingertips when I touch it and this makes it more realistic to remember our first night together." Gavin thrashed and tried to get away from the lips that landed on his neck. "You know, Gavin, when you surrender completely to me, I will have you here on this bed again and after, you will never have to sleep alone." 

The cruel words caused Gavin's gasp, he pressed his nails into his palm. The fact that it happened once was enough to destroy him, the possibility that it would happen again and again made him feel like he was going mad.

"THIS IS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN, YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" He shouted with all his might.

A throaty growl came from behind him, the arms around him loosened. Android turned his body to itself. Gavin took advantage of the release of his hands and threw his punch but his fist caught in the air.

"Never say never, my detective. Until a few days ago, you thought you'd never be with an android, but now you're here."

"YOU FUCKI-" It took him on it's shoulder in a move as if he had no weight at all.

"WHAT THE FUCK, PUT ME DOWN YOU PLASTIC PRICK!"

"If you keep this up, you'll be the one who gets hurt." It caressed his ass. "So, stop your insults or I won't hesitate to repeat our first night."

Realising Gavin is quieted, it carried him downstairs with ease and put him in the chair in front of the table. "I'll make you pancakes and give you fresh orange juice. I think it looks like a delicious breakfast option."

Without waiting for Gavin's answer, it turned around, went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients.

"I don't think we'll be short of food for long. When I decided to bring you here, I got plenty of everything I thought you might need."

Gavin's lips trembled, barely stopping his desire to close his ears, he gazed at the android with hate filled eyes.

He wished there was something he could use around here, so he could rip out the android's fake heart and crush it. In desperation, he bit his lip and stared at the table. He didn't even have a fork or knife in front of him that he could use as a weapon, and he knew that if he got up, it would catch him before he went to the drawers of the kitchen.

He couldn't do anything. Nothing.

He didn't take his welled eyes off the table until it put orange juice in a plastic cup and pancakes on a plastic plate in front of him. Even the fork next to him was plastic.

"I did it just the way you like it."

"I don't want anything you give me."Gavin said harshly. Even though he wasn't looking at the Android, he could see the corner of his eye that it was clenching his fist after his words.

"Gavin. Don't make this any harder. Eat this."

"No."

He quickly stood up, ducking at the last moment from the hand that reached for him. The chair fell to the floor loudly, he regressed to the counter, trying to ignore the burning under his feet.

"Gavin, for the last time. Come here and eat."

He shook his head.

Android banged it's fist hard on the table, got up in anger and lunged at him, it's led was dangerously red.

"No fu-" It gripped Gavin's arm hurtingly. It forcibly brought him to the side of the table, kicked his legs and made him fall on top of his ass. As Gavin screamed with the intense pain, the android took advantage of his distraction and took the plate and cup from the table. It put them next to Gavin and sat on his lap, restricting all Gavin's movements. Accelerating pain caused Gavin's yelp and tears to flow.

"Open your mouth."

Gavin shuddered the coldness of the voice, closing his eyes. Even though he was in a lot of distress and crying in front of the it, he still stubbornly wouldn't open his mouth. He pressed his teeth firmly together and wished the marks wouldn't bleed.

Without long, steel fingers gripped and squeezed his cheeks and he whimpered as his mouth opened involuntarily with the severity of the squeeze.

The piece of pancake pushed into his mouth did not make him open his eyes, but the hand that left his cheeks and closed over his lips caused him to open his eyes hastily. Android was much closer, and his ice eyes were examining him as if it waiting for his next move.

The hand slipped a little higher and the thumb and index finger closed his nostrils. "Eat it."

"Nnngg..."He tried to get rid of the hand on his face by shaking his head from side to side as he gasped. His hands, which remained under android's legs, could not move.

The hand pushed his head back enough to touch the leg of the table. "You're still too weak to resist me. Even if you don't want to eat right now, a few seconds later, you're going to swallow involuntarily because you're out of breath."

"Mmm..." He alarmedly searched android's face. There was not the slightest mercy in it's expression.

He tried to keep going until the end, but he couldn't stand the dizziness on his body any longer, so he swallowed. The pancake fell down his throat before he could chew it. As the hand covering his mouth and nose retreated, oxygen crept into his lungs, causing him to succumb to a coughing fit.

Android watched him without even taking his eyes off for a moment until his coughs eased, it rested the plastic cup on his lips after making sure it was over. "Drink."

Gavin didn't fight it because his throat was in fire. He took a big sip of orange juice and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Without waiting, it stuffed another piece into his mouth and again pressed it's hand to his face. "Eat."

It's fingers weren't blocking his nostrils this time, but they were standing close to his nose in a threatening way. In a sense of humiliation, knowing he had no other choice, he reluctantly chewed the piece and swallowed it. His face heated when his empty stomach rumbled gratefully.

It didn't say anything about Gavin's face, it just held the cup to his lips again and didn't pull it back until he took a sip. After he took a sip, android held out another piece and watched smugly the way Gavin reaching to it and taking it between his teeth.

It continued to make Gavin eat pancakes and drink orange juice without stop.

"Almost there. Look, you can be good when you want to be."

His breakfast is finished eventually, even if it was terribly slow. Android got up off him, straightened the chair and made him sit down. It trashed the plastic plate and plastic cup while muttering a joyful song. Then it sat in the chair on the other side of the table and looked at Gavin with his weird smile.

"Are you full?"

Gavin glared it and tried to restrain his will to attack. He wanted to throw up on the table just out of spite. It got what it wanted, Gavin ate the food. Why was he still here?

It hit his fingers to the table with rhythmic movements, leaned forward as if to give good news. "Do you know? I went to a few places while you were asleep."

Gavin couldn't stop the growl from coming out of his mouth, he pressed his teeth to each other with a crushing force. It hadn't been home yesterday for God knows how many hours. Gavin could have used it as an escape route, but that thing was put him to sleep.

He was going to do something he would regret if he stayed here any longer. He got up and headed to door of the kitchen to get away from the android, but the hand catching his wrist prevented it.

"I gotta tell you something."

"I don't fucking care." Gavin spat and tried to pull his wrist.

Android didn't let go, the evil curling of it's lips seemed to herald bad things. "They stopped looking for you."

He froze where he was with what he heard. _What? Did they stop looking for him?_

He gazed incredulously at the android. It was studying Gavin's reaction with hunter eyes, not even trying to hide it's victory grin. Gavin tried to rein his rising panic. He couldn't swallow. It was like he had a huge lump in his throat and it wasn't going away.

"Wh- what d-did you d-do?" His voice was so weak, so helpless, it was reflecting his tremor.

Android didn't gave any answer, it just looked at him. That made Gavin even madder.

He shouted to it's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

It raised Gavin's trembling jaw. "Will telling you what I did change the outcome?" It's voice was full of wry.

Gavin hurriedly pushed the hand on his chin, saved his wrist from the hold and stepped back. He tried to show all the hate he felt in him through his eyes.

Android frowned for a moment. But without a second, he had his old expression back on. "They were eager to leave you behind."

"W-what?"

"Your coworkers were so happy to get rid of your bad behavior that no one questioned for a moment. Not one of them was upset that you left. They immediately take the bait I threw in front of them and left you behind."

With Gavin's whole body trembling, every sentence it uttered was stuck in Gavin like a poisoned arrow. No, that couldn't be right. They couldn't have left him. He couldn't have been so unloved.

He was so busy digesting what he heard that when the hand grabbed his chin again, he didn't push it. 

He opened his mouth to talk, then closed it. The words weren't coming. 

When he raised his head, he saw the android's face coming closer. He noticed his situation and hurriedly tried to retreat but it grabbed his collar and pulled him to itself. "It's just me now."

It's artificial breath caressed his lips. "You will never go."

Gavin was beyond terrified. His heart was beating like it wanted to get out of his body and his whole body was shaking. The little hope that was in him was scattered like a pieces of glass. They had stopped looking for him. This vile creature had succeeded with his insidious plan.

It was like an invisible ivy was all over his body. He was trapped here. He was trapped in this place forever with this fake, this disgusting, sick piece of plastic.

"LET ME GO!" Suddenly, he pushed it with a force that would not be expected of him an punched it's face. With the impact of the fist, the android's face turned sideways and his led turned blood red. Gavin watched with big eyes that the skin where he hit was receding and turning white and then back to the way it was.

He didn't want to do this.

_It was gonna kill him._

Gavin quickly ran to the door and tried to open it desperately. It wasn't opening. He heard the ferocious snarl coming out of the android's throat, turned around and looked at it. The thing's pupils was dilated and it was staring at Gavin as if it wanting to eat him alive. It snarled once again and took a step towards Gavin.

Unable to stop the terrified shout coming out of his mouth, Gavin fleed and headed for the stairs. He was hyperventilating, he couldn't control his breath. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. His brain was screaming to him. 

_Run and don't let him touch you._

He began to climb the stairs with quick steps. He was on the last step but it gripped his ankle and pulled. He did prevent his face hitting the stair at the last moment.

"NO!" As he was dragged down the stairs by android, he desperately tried to hold on to something. He couldn't. Every step he was dragged down was a hard blow to his ribs.

Android ignored his painful shouts and kept dragging him until he got to the front of the couch. Then it grabbed Gavin by the throat and threw him on the couch. As he was stunned by the impact, it sat on his stomach, grabbed his throat again.

Gavin blinked and tried to clarify his dizziness. The angry sound of that thing filled his ears.

"You know, Gavin. I try to be understanding with you every time, and you making me regret every time. I just ignored your disobedience because your marks was new, but it seems that you want to be tamed so much that this want is more overpowering than the want of not to get hurt. No problem. I can find the middle way. I can give your punishment without making you bleed. "

Artificial hand hold his shirt and started lifting it up. "Don't worry. I can make it."

Gavin fearfully tried to push back the hand holding his shirt, in response the hand on his throat tightened enough to take his breath away. He tried to breathe and buried his nails in it's hand. Android tightened it's grip a little bit. "The more you resist, the harder it will be."

  
He struggled, began to feel lightheaded. The oxygen in his brain was stolen from him without permission. 

He noticed that the android had started caressing his chest. He tried to talk, the only sound came out of him was his choked wheezing . He began to lose consciousness, his hold loosened. His hands slipped from where they were and they fell onto the couch.

The hand in his throat eased and the air began to fill his lungs. Gavin tried to inhale as much air as he could, as if it were his last breath, and started coughing. 

He yelped as his chest fondled, tried to move the hand away from his chest. The hand on his throat is tightened again. 

Android laid on Gavin as he was struggling to rip out the hand on his throat. It licked his collarbone by sliding the t-shirt further up.

Gavin's hands loosened again and when they fell, it stopped squeezing, allowed him to breathe.

"St...op!"Gavin struggled to speak among the breaths he was trying to take. He was being crushed under the android, it was causing his marks to hurt too much to bear.

"No."

It began to draw a wet path with it's tongue across his chest. The teeth dipped in his nipple caused him to scream.

"Stop!"

Android raised his head and looked at him parlously. It experimentally squeezed his throat again. The harder Gavin tried to separate the hand, the tighter the hand got. It leaned and pressed it lips to his lips. Gasping for breath, Gavin powerlessly began hitting the android's chest. It carelessly stuck it's tongue in his mouth.

His vision was blackening. He was drifting into darkness. 

His movements got less and less, he hit it one last time and lowered his hands down. He let the darkness take him. 

\---

He did not know how long he had been unconscious, his hands were tied behind his back when he regained consciousness. He tried to move, but the friction he felt on his cock prevented it.

He looked down with dread and saw it's hand on his cock. He watched in horror as his cock was stroked. He was afraid that if he moved, the android would rip off his cock.

Android grinned contentedly, moved his nose close to his neck and sniffed deeply and carefully began to suck. Although he tried to turn his head to the side, it followed him with it's mouth. Gavin made a tearful noise and bit his lip.

He wanted to disappear.

He wanted to disappear because he could not prevent the involuntary rising desire in his treacherous body.

It squeezed his cock gently and pressed to his slit. To avoid moaning, he bit his lip more violently and took deep breaths.

It went down, licked and sucked his nipples.

"No-ah!" It bit hard, lapped. 

It lowered more, left a small bite on his hip. It licked one more time and then pulled back.

"Stay like this." Android gave the order in a serious voice, it stood up and headed towards the black bag that had not been there before, leaned in to get something.

Gavin took the opportunity. He stand up and hit android with his side as strongly as he could. Before he could step back properly, it grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall on top of his arm. He lifted him up with ease, pushed him into the couch and pressed him to there.

"Where do you think you going?"

Gavin couldn't stop his body from shaking with fear when he turned his eyes to the thing in the android's hand. He wasn't know what was it but all the things that came to his mind were bad things.

"Do you know what this is, my human?"

Instead of answering, Gavin tried to shrug off the hand holding his chest and get up from the seat. 

Android sat on top of his legs, completely restricting his movement. "This is a sounding rod. I'm going to insert this into your delicate slit and push it all the way through. It's going to expand you. Think of it as a fuck, a different part of you."

Gavin tugged his bound wrists in haste. He wasn't want this, he wasn't want any of this. He put aside his pride and begged. "Let me go. Please let me go! Don't do that!"

It just laughed and grabbed Gavin's cock. "I will."

"Pl -" He interrupted when the rod began to enter through the slit of his cock. He watched with a shocked expression. This thing was so wrong, so foreign. 

One hand of the android continued to push it in him, while the other hand continued to stroke his cock.

He shouted like a wounded animal.

It was hurting him. It was giving pleasure to him. The two emotions were mixed together and Gavin couldn't do anything. That was really punishment. It was punishment to feel that way between the hands of the android.

He stared at it with half-lidded eyes and let out a miserable whine. It was watching his face with a bewitched expression as he was feeling every millimetre that went into him.

The feeling of the rod fully settling into him caused Gavin to throw his head back and moan loudly.

Intense pleasure was spreading all over his body, but he couldn't came, that thing inside of him was blocking it. He tried to extract words with his trembling lips but only thing he can extract was another groan. 

He was on fire.

Android pulled back his sweaty hair from his forehead, kissing the scar on his nose. "That's it. Writhe for me."

"P... pl-ah..."

It opened it own pants, pushed down and released it's cock in quick movements without taking his eyes off Gavin. When Gavin saw the it's erect cock, he startled and tried to stop it from coming towards him. It easily grabbed him by the hips, turned him on his stomach and laid on top of him. Gavin's fearful shouting turned into another whine when his sensitive cock brushed the fabric of the couch.

Android buried his face in his neck and whispered in a raucous voice, "My human. My beautiful Gavin." It pressed it's teeth in his neck and started rubbing his bare ass.

Gavin's his heart lurched to his throat, he wanted to turn on his back. He shouted in disgust. "Get of!"

The teeth on his neck went deeper. He bit the pillow under his head and suppressed the sound that would come out of his mouth. It was too much. Everything was too much. His cock was sensitive. The marks on his abdomen, back and upper leg were hurting.

As tears poured out of his eyes, he continued to press his screams down in the pillow. The android behind him was recklessly rubbing itself to his ass and moaning lewdly. It's hands were around his waist, his lips were on his neck. It was everywhere.

Hands slipped down his back, separated his ass cheeks and it began rubbing his penis between them. Gavin contracted but felt it's cock more.

"Gavin. Gavin. Gavin..." While the android was calling out his name like a mantra, he just wanted to cover his ears.

His hair grasped and his head removed from the pillow. "My Gavin, don't hide. I want to hear you."

"F-fuck you!" As soon as his words over, it smacked him hard from the ass.

"No, Gavin. I fucked you." The lips advanced to his neck, tugging the thin skin. Gavin bit his lip. 

Android didn't like that Gavin's suppressing his voices. It catched his lips and started kissing hard. It held his chin tight to prevent Gavin's withdrawal. 

Gavin was very close, but couldn't relax. With the fast-paced friction of android, he could not hold himself. He moaned into it's mouth and his shivers increased uncontrollably. The lips parted from his lips, touched his ear. 

"Do you want to come?" 

He wanted it, of course he wanted it. He wanted to get rid of this burning sensation gathered in his groin as soon as possible. It grasped his cock and began to pump brutally.

"St...sto..ahh!" He was shaking, sweating and panting. He was completely under the control of this machine and there was nothing he could do.

Android nibbled his earlobe and spoke again. "If you don't answer me, I can keep this up until you pass out. You can wake up and we can start over. Until you answer me." Hands squeezed his ass menacingly. "I can try other methods if I have to."

It could, it was a robot. It was tireless. This thing could have gone on as long as it wanted, whether Gavin was in pain or pleasure. Gavin couldn't take it. He didn't want to try how far the android would go to get the answer it wanted.

He whispered in a weak voice. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"L-let me c-come, please..."

With a possessive rumble, it straightened up and turned Gavin on his back. It carefully removed the rod from his cock and began to stroke Gavin and itself in the same time.

Gavin stopped holding back. He was writhing, moaning, screaming. All he wanted was for this damn thing to be over. 

It didn't take long for him to came. As he came violently, the android's cum soaked his chest.

Eventually it ended.

It untied his hands after it poured the last drop on his chest. It grabbed his shirt and cleaned Gavin's cum-covered skin.

Gavin, on the other hand, watched the ceiling quietly. He didn't react when this thing kissed his cheek or when that thing's nose slipped to his neck. How could he react? What would be the consequences? Would the Android hurt him again?

He heard a deep breath. "You smell so beautiful, my human."

He didn't blink, he knew if he blinked, he'd spill a few tears.

He was screaming in his head, burning everything, breaking, crushing this perverted creature under his feet. He was dreaming of things he couldn't do outside, the things that would have consequences if he do.

He felt a slight pressure on his lips. "Get some rest, I'll prepare the bath."

He heard footsteps moving away but he didn't try to get up, he didn't try to escape. There was gonna be plenty of time to keep fighting back. For now he just stopped, watched the white ceiling with the thoughts he can't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like a rollercoaster. Do you think RK900 spoke like that to manipulate Gavin, or did his colleagues really stop looking for him?
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are very highly appreciated!


	5. Small Mercy, False Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know? Some of the marks will recover without the scar. Others will leave scars." Android chuckled and sighed as if it had said something funny. "I can't say I'm not happy with it. After all, they show who you are belong to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than i expected...

Gavin did not resist in any way when the android prepared the bath and came back to him. He let it hold him and take him to the bathroom. He knew he was looking somewhere as he moved, but he wasn't seeing anything. Like his vision, his mind was blurred and he was mentally unwell.

It sat him in the water and his body trembled from head to toe with the sudden change of heat. He barely blinked and tried to clarify his vision and suppress his depressive thoughts. It was touching his arm and that was disgusting.

He didn't want the android's hands hovering over his body again after what he just had experienced. He wanted to be alone for a little while. It was new for him because he used to hate being alone. Now all he wanted was a little bit silence.

He turned his distressed gaze to the android, who stroking his arm. He expected to see smugness or cruelty in it's looks. What he saw was peacefulness.

How... How could it be so peaceful after giving Gavin all this trauma? Did it not understand at all, that Gavin was scared to death?

Gavin felt his stomach rising to his mouth and he gulped. If he didn't do something, the android would wash him like the last time it did.

Reaching his hand to the hand on his arm with difficulty, he grabbed it and tried to push it away. Android's peaceful expression instantly changed. It's hand lost it's gentleness and clamped on his arm. Gavin gasped and grimaced in pain.

As the android, whose gaze turned to the defiant, watching him, Gavin loosened his grip on it's hand by trying to stay calm. Once again he gulped, tried to wet his dry and worn throat.

"I... want..."Gavin gripped the edge of the tub with his free hand when he felt the agitation of his whisper-like voice. His stress increased as android tilted it's head to the side and raised it's eyebrows as if waiting for him to continue. He hesitantly wanted to pull his hand from it's hand, but it quickly took his hand into it's own hands, and it caressed the palm of his hand creepily.

Although Gavin was startled by the view, he quickly came to his senses and cleaned his throat, hardly ignoring the urge to shout and push the android.

"I can wash my-" He hurriedly changed his words when it frowned. "C-can I wash my...myself?"

The fact that he had to get permission from the android for something like this felt insulted but he should have do it. He felt like he was going to die if he wasn't be alone soon.

Every second of the nervous wait heightened his anxiety. Not giving to panic a chance to get hold of him, he bit the inside of his cheek and tried again. "Please... Can I wash myself? I promise I won't try to escape. Just... please."

_I feel too feeble for run now. Just leave me alone_

When it's face softened a little bit and it seemed to consider about what he said, a spark of hope was born in Gavin.

"Please. Please. I'll be good." He begged. He was ready to do anything to make it go away.

His last sentence caused lust to appear in the android's gaze, it's thumb wandered the pulse point on his wrist. Then, it brought Gavin's hand near his mouth and kissed his knuckles one by one. In dread, Gavin bit his lip roughly and waited for the answer.

Finally it sighed, unwillingly dropped his hand and stand up with an agonizing slowness.

"Okay." It cravingly gazed at his body and he fought the instinct to pull his knees to his stomach. If he makes the wrong move, all his effort would be in vain. So he uneasily allowed it to scrutinize his naked skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, android walked to the door. He pointed the lock of the door. "Don't lock it. I'm waiting outside."

Gavin turned his gaze to the door and looked at the lock of it. Bathroom door of the room he was staying in was not electronic like the door of the room or the exit door. It was a normal door with a key. Android hadn't felt the need to change the lock of the door. Why should it do it? There was no reason to kept Gavin in the bathroom. The electronic door to the room was enough to keep him inside.

Still, he was sure it left the key on purpose on the door. That thing was testing him. He was sure that if Gavin doesn't listen to android and locks the door, it would respond in anger and he didn't have the strength to resist it twice in one day. So he nodded, trying to appear docile, even though there was a storm in him. It seemed unconvinced, but it went out without saying anything.

Gavin took a deep breath of relief, closed his eyes and rubbed them. He had a hurting throat squeezed by it and bruised shoulder that he fell on while running away from it. He knew that new teeth marks and hickeys had been added to old ones on his neck.

He opened his eyes and pulled the plug of the tub, watched the water go. He stood up with shaky legs and leaned against the cold wall. He looked at the door as if he could see the android. That thing could be right behind the door waiting for him to make a mistake.

He remembered when he took it home at it's insistence. He had felt restless while taking a shower, then thought he had a paranoia. This perverted creature had watched him that day, and Gavin didn't realize how right he was about his suspicion until he saw his photo from that day on the damn wall.

What would happen if he saw android watching him that day, would it force it's way into him again? Would there be a chance to get rid of it if he had awakened while it caressing his hair in the department? Or would it all end here again?

The more he thought about it, the more he felt like he was in the dead end.

In all his years of work history, he had saw the victims of rape. He had witnessed shock, pain, and hopelessness on their faces. He had only helped them as much as his job required, and had did not even try to understand how they felt. The probability that such a thing could happen to himself seemed so ridiculous in past. He was a trained, determined and strong police officer. Who would have done so brutal harm to him?

But someone had hurt him.

Everything he achieved by making effort was now in the hands of a soulless machine. He shouldn't have let that thing break him. The possibility of the helpless expressions Gavin saw on the faces of other victims to cling to his face forever, was making him crazy.

He turned the tap, and let the water to rain on his body. Although the temperature of the water made his skin ache, he did not try to change it. He did not look at his own body even for a moment, he knew that the view he would see would not be a good thing at all. He was disgusted with himself, disgusted to be the toy of that thing.

He washed his mouth several times to wipe the android's taste off from his mouth. He rubbed to soapy washcloth to his skin, as if he could wipe off the damage the thing had caused. Some places did bleed but he didn't care, the bleeding would stop until he came out of the bathroom. He didn't think, he just continued rub until his skin got a red tint.

The pain he felt was the only thing that reminded him that he could endure all the things and survive.

He was so focused on what he was doing that he did not even realize that he was sobbing and crying for a long time. Water was hiding his voices.

He brought the washcloth to the knuckled that android kissed and rubbed it hard there as well. It was not enough, he did not feel clean. No matter how much he tried, he felt dirty. He would continue to feel that way, even though if he had removed his skin.

In rage, he threw the washcloth and watched it fall down. He rested his forehead on the wall and hoped that the cold wall would extinguish his burning heart a little.

\---

Gavin was able to get out of the tub only when his crying ceased and his body's redness subsided. He carefully wrapped the towel around his body and slowly walked to the door. Even though he wavered to open the door, he could not hide in the bathroom until the end of his life. He opened it nervously and looked into the room.

There was no one. It did not wait behind the door.

He relaxed a little, reached the bed and looked at the new clothes on it. Althought not being able to choose what to wear bothers Gavin, he dressed as quickly as possible knowing that android can enter the room at any time.

After he was dressed, he caught sight of the full bottle of water placed next to the bed, gave it a piercing look. He was thirsty, but he would never drink that water. He didn't want to be drugged again.

He came in front of the window and looked outside. The front of the house was a large empty area and a forest-like trees there a bit further. Any person was unlikely to find this house by chance.

He pressed his palms to the window and watched longingly the outside. If everything went different he might be out now but he was trapped in this little room.

Did they really stop looking for him? What could Android have done to cause this?

Even though he heard the sound of the door opening, he did not turn around to look at the incoming person. He pressed his lips tightly together and tried to prepare himself for the touch of the android, which he knew was coming, but he couldn't prevent himself from shuddering when it's arms hugged his waist.

"Finally you're out."

He remained silent.

It hummed thoughtfully, one of it's arms dropped off from his waist and went down to the under of his shirt. Cold fingers touched his skin and it stroked the mark on his stomach. With restlessness, he pressed his palms even more against the window.

"You kept your word and didn't try to escape. Good boy."

He bowed his head in embarrasment and glanced at the outline of the fingers. After a few seconds of silence, it opened his mouth again.

"You know? Some of the marks will recover without the scar. Others will leave scars." Android chuckled and sighed as if it had said something funny. "I can't say I'm not happy with it. After all, they show who you are belong to."

He clenched his teeth in order not to protest. Someday he would show to it that he isn't belong to belong to him. For now, he didn't talk.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Fingers stopped stroking his stomach. They went up, gripped his arm and turned him towards to android. When he didn't make eye contact with it, his chin lifted.

"Look at me."

He could not find the strength to resist and looked at it hesitantly. It was looking at him like it did before leaving the bathroom.

Suddenly it gripped his nape and pressed hard it's lips to his lips. He pulled out a shocked whine and thought about pushing android, but he knew it would make it even more greedy. So he fistes his shaking hands tightly and waited for the torment to end.

After it bit and sucked his bottom lip, it retreated fortunately. The gaze in it's eyes had increased enough to give warning signals.

No, Gavin couldn't take the second round in one day.

He tried to calm his beating heart while resisting to desire to wipe his lips and hurriedly searched for an excuse in his mind before things got out of control.

"I want to sleep a little." It was not true, it was only the first excuse that came to his mind. He nervously waited for it to frown, accuse him of lying and throw him on the bed to do something else.

Contrary to what he thinks, the android did not frown, not got angry. Instead, it's usual spooky smile appeared on it's lips.

Gavin couldn't understand if this was a better or worse sign.

"Of course. Your punishment must have exhausted you." It spoke in a hoarse, looked into his eyes. Then it got closer and kissed under his ear. "Sorry, you just look so delicious and I can't stop myself."

If someone else said that, Gavin would make fun of the absurdity of the words. He was sure that he looked defiled. His eyes were red from crying, and his lips were swollen from the bite of android. Although he could hide most of his body under the clothes, he could guess that the bruises on his other areas were on sight.

He wasn't looking good or ' _delicious_ ' in any way, at least for a normal person.

Without letting himself to be distracted, he cleared his throat and repeated his request. "I want to sleep."

As an answer, android grabbed his collar, pulled him forward, and buried it's nose in his hair. Then it took him to bed without leaving it's hold on him until it lay him down and covering him with disgusting care.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Gavin yelled in panic without thinking. "No!"

Shit, too fast and too loud for not to be suspicious.

Android's led flashed red for a moment, it's eyes turned into a killer mood, caused Gavin to hold his breath in fear. It approached with a terrifying slow motion until there were inches between them. "I hope you do not lie to me about your tiredness, my human. I am delaying the fun things we can do for the rest of the day just for this and if you are knowingly preventing what we will do, the results will not be good."

Gavin felt the ice in his veins with the android's serious tone and he strained not to turn his eyes from the skeptical android. "N-no..."

It straightened without breaking the expression on it's face. "Okay, rest well." Then it left the room.

Gavin gave a breath, not realizing he was holding it. He turned to the side, pulled his knees to his stomach and closed his eyes. Dreamed himself at home.

Fearing the possibility of android coming back and catching his lie, he never got out of bed.

Thankfully it didn't come to the room for the rest of the day.

\---

_He opened his eyes with horrible pain he felt, stared confusedly at the window where he leaned. He tried to turn back with shock when cold hands pressed him to the window he was leaning against. Shouting, he struggled to move away from the body behind him, while flinging his arms. Strong fingers grabbed his chin and turned his moving head to the window._

_"Look."_

_Something stiff was pressed behind him, he filled with a dread when he realized he was naked and what was pressed his behind. With great fear, he tried to remove the arm on his waist. "LET GO! NO!"_

_He heard a cruel laugh and that thing suddenly got into him with full force. He howled with pain with the feeling of tearing he felt in his hole. His face was wet and kept getting more wet with every second._

_Gavin didn't know how he endured without fainting, despite the blood trickling down his legs at every cruel ramming. He wished that he could lose consciousness and escape from this terrible moment._

_Why? Why was this happening to him?_

_The fingers on his chin tightened, he let out a choked sound. "Look at there Gavin. Look and see."_

_Gavin turned his wet eyes to where the android pointing while trying hard to breathe from the feeling of like somebody stabbing him._

_That's when he saw it._

_"No..." A black smoke was covered the outside._

_"NO!" The trees were burning. Everywhere was on fire._

_It didn't care, it just kept going in and out with a punishing pace._

_"Your freedom is there, Gavin. It's fading just like them. You will die all alone, here."_

_"NO I WILL GET OUT OF HERE!" He kept his eyes on the fire and repeatedly hit the glass with self-despair._

_Android laughed again, wraped it's fingers tightly around his throat. "They will never find you."_

_Gavin was already breathing hard because of the pain, cutting off his airflow caused him to fall powerless very quickly. Between his screams and cries, his arms slid over the glass as if they were the arms of a puppet. While the trunks and leaves of the trees burned, he just watched in desparation._

_He couldn't nothing while his freedom was turning into ash._

He awoke in sweat and hyperventilationing. He looked into the dark room, trying to gather his thoughts. It didn't take long for everything to come to his mind.

Flames, trees turning into ashes, the cruel voice of the thing...

He didn't want to stay in this house. He didn't want to die in this house. He just wanted to be free.

He throw his out of the bed, ran to the door and started punching with all hia might.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" His voice was waving between his fast breaths, but he didn't care. He wanted to go.

No other sound was heard except for his shouts and beats, he continued to hit with renewed vigor. "OPEN IT YOU FUCKING ANDROID, LET ME OUT!"

As if he had said those magic words, a sound came out from the end of the corridor.

Gavin stopped hitting and retreated to the end of the wall. As soon as the door opened, he rushed over the android, causing them to fall to the ground. He stood up without waiting, wriggled out of the arms trying to hold him and headed to the stairs.

"Gavin, stop!" It's alerted sound did not stop him even though his heart skips a beat. He hurriedly tried to go down with irregular steps. His eyes were so focused on the door that after a few steps he had taken by chance, he couldn't realize that he had stepped on the edge of the stair.

Everything happened very quickly.

His foot slipped and began to roll down the stairs before he had the opportunity to hold onto something. While he gets a new blows to his bones, the sounds of the android and his own was mixed. Before he could understand what had happened, he found himself on the ground, shocked, dizzy and whining all over.

He couldn't control the pathetic groan rising from his throat. It was like his body hammered.

His head raised from the hard ground and placed in a soft place. He could hear it was saying something to her, but his ears were ringing so much that he couldn't distinguish what it was saying. The only thing he could distinguish was that it was looking at him with worry.

He was probably afraid that his favorite toy would have been broken.

His sweaty hair brushed back, android said something again and began to gently press the various parts of his body.

Hands touching his body brought Gavin's nightmare to his mind. Surrounded by terror, he whispered with a trembling, weak voice. "Don't touch me..."

Android continued to touch him.

Gavin attempted get up but it acted faster than him. It took him in it's arms, and began to take him up the stairs. He looked at the house's door with growing sadness and he held out his hand as if he could touch it. He looked to door until it disappeared from his field of view.

It finished climbing the stairs and opened the door. When Gavin saw the walls he hated, a huge rage fell into him. He was in the same place again, in this fucker's cage.

As soon as he was left on the bed, he stood up with staggering steps and held onto the headboard of the bed to avoid falling.

Although he did not fully know the damage caused by the fall, he was sure that some new bruises would appear on several parts of his skin.

A few seconds later he noticed that android had done nothing to stop him. It was just standing at the entrance of the room.

It was afraid he would attempt to escape again.

The situation caused him to snarl and take a step towards the door. "Let me go."

It grimaced with discontent and continued to stand where it are, not withdrawing. The door was open and if Gavin could pass it... 

Pass it?

Gavin halted with what he remembered. He couldn't go out even if he had passed android. Just before android threw him into the couch yesterday, he had already tried to open the door, but he couldn't. The key of the house's door was the android's itself. 

He was made a very stupid move.

"I thought you was calming down a little. Why did you do something like that?"

When Gavin heard the voice he could now distinguish smoothly, he got out of his thoughts. As if he was the wrong one, this thing was finding the courage to scold him. He took another step and hissed. "You can't blame me wanting to go out after you've imprisoned me in this damn room."

Android's led blinked between red and yellow as if it was warning. It walked over Gavin with a snarl. "Won't you try to escape if I do not imprison you in the room?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

It froze in the middle of it's step and pulled out an angry growl, making Gavin step back. He did not want the events to end like the other day.

After keeping the killer glance for a while, android turned around without taking any moves to catch him and left the room by closing the door firmly.

Gavin sat in bed with fear and waited for it to come back. Whenever he angered it so much, it always came back with bad things. As he thought what could be happen this time, a horror spread into him.

In the rest of the night, he did not sleep with the fear. He couldn't even take his eyes off the door.

\---

Two days.

During the two fucking days, android did not take him out of the room as if it was kidding him. It just entered the room to bring his food and take the leftovers back to the kitchen.

Gavin never drank the drink next to the food, and ate the food carefully. When he was thirsty he drank from tap water. After all, android can not throw drugs into that water.

It surprisingly even let the Gavin apply cream on his own. Reaching some of his marks was hard, but it didn't matter. He would do anything so that that thing would not touch him.

During his stay in the room, he looked out the window so much that he continued to see the view even when he closed his eyes.

This sudden change was frightening, like the silence before the storm.

Every time it entered the room, he winced with the thought that it had come to punish him. When it was not in the room, thinking that it could come and do something to him at any time made him crazy.

Apparently, it had discovered a new way to torment him.

When it finally opened the door and said he was going to eat the food in the kitchen, he resisted to himself hard not to drop the android and run to the outside door like he did two days ago. He did not want the result of this action, which he knew would not work, to remain stuck in the room for a few more days.

So he tried to stay calm and followed it. As he walked down the stairs, his bones ached as if they reminding him his fall.

He entered the kitchen behind the android and sat down on the chair. Food and drink were already ready in front of him.

First he carefully examined the dish and made sure that nothing was mixed in it, then he started eating it. He tried to eat as slowly as possible, since he saw another room two days after seeing only the walls of the room he was staying in.

Although he didn't look at android, he knew it was happily watching him while he was eating. It opened it's mouth when he finished. "Why didn't you drink?"

Gavin didn't answer, just glared to the drink.

"Don't worry, I didn't add anything to it. I have no reason to put you to sleep right now."

Still, he did not drink the drink. He pressed his teeth tightly together and waited for it to close the subject.

After taking an unnecessary breath, it got up, gathered the things in front of him and put them on the counter. Not bothering to wash them, it headed to kitchen's door.

"Come on, let's watch the film. If you don't wan't to go back to your room."

"No." Gavin muttered. Of course he didn't want to go back to the damn cage. Though house was also cage, but at least it was bigger. So he reluctantly followed to android.

He came to front of the couch, his stomach churned with memories coming to his mind. If he closes his eyes and thinks a little hard, he could feel it's fingers on his skin.

Even though he hesitated about whether to sit or not, he sat with repulsion on the furthest part of the couch, when he saw that it was staring at him with a cold look from where it sat.

It opened a ridiculous romantic film again.

It could not be said that he watched the film with interest. Every scene where the characters got intimate caused him to look at the android with unease. Their eyes met every time, but it didn't make a any move. Still, he did not let go of the precaution, and continued to watch it with a corner of his eyes until the film ended.

Film ended and it led him to the room. That's when Gavin noticed that the tension in the air had changed. He hurried into the room to be alone as soon as possible but android didn't leave him alone, it entered the room. Gavin looked at it worriedly.

It watched him for a while, closed the door without taking it's eyes off him and sat on the bed.

Gavin looked at it's face and saw it's dilated pupils. He swallowed, trying to rein the growing horror.

The way android's lips curling up as if it's were enjoying the fear of Gavin's was signaling the bad things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Things are starting to get worse very quickly and Gavin finds again himself in a position he never wanted.
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are very highly appreciated!


	6. Shadow Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, Gavin, how many times have I expected you to correct yourself and accept me before all of this? You just pushed me stronger each time. You tried to kill me, Gavin. Then I realized that you would never listen to me without my control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin...

"You can go to the bathroom before our night time."

Gavin's eyes widened, the terror that he could not prevent hit his body like a wave. He buried his nails in his hand and barely tried to get out the words from his dry throat. "O-our night t-time?"

It's lips twisted even more, lifting it's brows and eyed Gavin's body from head the toe. "Yes, our night time. I missed your soft skin." It's eyes are stopped at his hips. "I missed your tightness."

In the face of android's confession, he pressed his legs to each other, his hands began to shake. "I- I no I..."

"No? Okay. If you don't have anything to do in the bathroom, we can start right away."

Seeing that android is starting to open its buttons, he stepped back and squeaked "I gotta go to bathroom!"

He knew that if he tried to escape, it would catch him and make him suffer. So he should have postponed as much as possible. Even though he knew how ridiculous it was, he had to try it. He couldn't just wait and let it happen.

He took a few steps in a hurry towards the bathroom until android called out.

"Undress before you go."

Gavin stuttered in fear. "W-what?"

"Strip and go to the bathroom like that. You won't need any clothes soon."

The only answer he gave was that shook his head in insistence.

A dark feeling appeared in the android's eyes, it stood up and walked over Gavin. "Are you doing it or should I do it?"

Gavin shook his head again while clinging to the wall behind him. His heart was beating in his throat. He looked at the android's eyes pleadingly, but it's eyes did not soften.

"Strip or you will not have any clothes for a week."

Gavin didn't even want to think about what could happen if he wore nothing for a week. He was feeling exposed even while dressed.

He gave up, began to undress miserably. He felt it's piercing gaze more with every piece he took out. He wanted to hide, cover himself.

When he removed his boxer and remained completely naked, android sat back on the bed. It continued to open it's buttons from where it left.

It muttered without taking it's eyes off Gavin while removing it's shirt. "Hurry, I'm waiting you here."

Gavin quickly entered the bathroom without waiting, closed the door, and leaned his head against the door. Hopelessness surrounded him like a fog.

Android was there. The only thing between them was a door and it was hungrily waiting for it's prey to come to it's lap. Gavin was just trying to delay this thing devour him.

How futile an effort it was.

He came in front of the sink with slumped shoulders and washed his face to calm down a little. Android had not even put a mirror on the wall. On the one hand, he was fine with that so that he could not see his terrified face. However, this did not prevent him from seeing his body.

He looked at his body cautiously for the first time after what happened on the couch a few days ago. He couldn't recognize himself; Bruises, rashes, bite marks stretched all the way down to his body. It was awful.

As his eyes began to fill, he hastily rubbed his eyes. With determined steps, he headed to the tub and opened the water.

No, he wasn't gonna take a shower. All he wanted was to gain time a little more. Ignoring the coldness, he sat on the floor. He rested his back on side of the tub, pulled his knees to his stomach and started watching the tiles. He hoped that the sound of running water would deceive the android. Still, if android decide to go in and saw him knowingly delaying what would happen, he knew that the inevitable would come harder for him.

He wished he could find something sharp. So he could save himself from this suffering. Really, could he dare to do this? Could he really cut his wrist with something sharp and watch the life fade? He knew that if he dared, he could finish quickly if he cut it right. He could put an end to all these things.

If he had the opportunity, would he have enough courage to take his own life?

He couldn't.

He put his head on his knees, closed his eyes. He let the minutes flow.

\---

"Gavin?" Startled, he looked at the door in alarm. He exhaled when he saw that it was still closed.

He didn't know how long he was here, but it was obvious he was here enough to make it impatient. He bit his lip and stood up, walked carefully to the door. Holding his breath, he put his ear against the door and tried to understand the closeness of android. It was most likely in bed.

How much more could he keep it far?

"What are you doing in there?" As before, he left this unanswered. He knew that every answer he would give would take him to the same end, though in different ways. He just begged quietly from inside.

Please go... please go... please go... 

"I'm coming inside."

Fuck.

He panicked when he heard the footsteps and looked at the door as if he could see the other side. It was coming. What was he gonna do?

His eyes turned to the lock of the door. Could he do? Android had warned him just the other day, and he knew more or less what his results would be. Could he still just let android go in and get him?

The footsteps got closer. Then he could not restrain his trepidation and locked the door with a quick decision. He had done it just in time cause android tried to open the door right after it was locked.

"Why did you lock the door of the bathroom?" Although it tried to calmly speak, glimpses of anger could be heard in it's voice.

The door handle forced harder, Gavin's stomach churned. He walked away from the door and watched with dread as it tried to open the door.

"Open the door!"

His whole body was trembing inexorably. This thing was going to break the door and take Gavin between it's teeth.

"Gavin open the door!" The anger in it's voice was now completely on the surface. It was punching the door while making poisonous noises.

Gavin shouted, his voice quivering. "Go away!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" The door shaken with a hard blow.

He went to the farthest part of the bathroom and watched with increasing terror that the door weakening against the hits of the android.

"OPEN!" It hit.

"NO!"

"GAVIN!" Another hit.

Gavin screamed when the door opened wide with a final blow , he stared with huge opened eyes at the almost naked android.

After removing the door handle in a harsh motion, it's deathly eyes found Gavin. It leaped at him without giving him a chance to breathe. Gavin tried to escape, but the android acted quick, taking him on his shoulder at a superhuman speed, it turned off the water, and started moving into the bedroom.

Gavin had lost himself. In frantic movements, he pushed, kicked, tried to escape somehow. He made a painful sound when a sharp blow that went down his ass.

It roared. "DON'T RESIST."

He continued to struggle. It threw him on the bed and settled between his legs. It grabbed his hands with one hand and pressed them to bed above his head. It put his other hand on his thigh and tightened it menacingly.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STOP OR I HAVE TO MAKE YOU STOP WITH SEDATIVE AGAIN?"

His heart drained when he heard sedative.

Either way, android would get what it wanted. But if he continued to resist, it could drug him, and make him malleable like a puppet in it's hands.

He didn't want to be numb.

He put aside his pride and tried to calm down. He stopped resisting and stared at the ceiling with frustrating teary eyes.

After waiting for a while for to see some resistance, it squeezed his wrists as a warning and slid his fingers down his arm as if caressing. It loosened it's hand on his thigh. When it spoke, it sounded calm. "Don't push me again."

Gavin tried to dissipate the lump sitting in his throat, he buried his nails into his palms with.

Android's other hand grabbed his other thigh and pulled Gavin a little closer to itself as if they weren't close enough. With this move, the hardness of the android brushed Gavin's. With the sudden contact, he could not silence the sob ran away from his lips, biting his lip so as not to repeat.

It raised his left leg and put a wet kiss on the ankle. It didn't stop with the single kiss, started putting passionate kisses across his leg.

He strained to reduce the weight in his heart and ill feeling in his brain.

His hands were shaking with every kiss, he wanted to push this thing with all his strength. Even if he would close his eyes, he would not have thought of this thing as a woman. It's touches were very different from a woman. It's hands were huge, it's grip was so possessive. He knew that if he would try to ignore all these setbacks, these efforts would be disintegrated by what would soon pushed inside him.

With the shock of hard teeth on the sensitive skin of his calf, he made the mistake of looking at android. It was a mistake because it was staring at him with darkened eyes, and it's gaze seemed as if Gavin was the most delicious food in the world, and it was starved for a long time.

Nausea hit his body, he hurriedly turned back his eyes to the ceiling.

It continued, licked where it bitten, sucked. It got closer to his cock, licked from base to head. With a heavy feeling, Gavin's legs tightened around the android and he felt with horror his cock's hardening. Continuing the show, it moved it's tongue slowly around the head, and when it pressed his nail on the slit, a faint groan came from Gavin with the memory of the sounding rod.

One hand of the android grabbed his cock, the other hand went up and stroked his cheek. Gavin's eyes narrowed under the touch, but he didn't close his eyes. He feared that bad things would happen the moment he closes.

An uncontrollable tremor spread his body when it started to take his cock in it's mouth. His legs wanted to close, but the body between them made it impossible. He stopped bury his nails in his palms and squeezed the sheets. Apart from being warmer and slippery, it's mouth felt like a human mouth.

Android took him to it's mouth without any difficulty, stopped holding his cock and massaged his balls firmly.

Gavin threw back his head and moaned loudly. With the intense pleasure, his hands unconsciously went to the shoulders of it.

He panicked as he realized where his hands is. It did not seem angry. In fact, it was the opposite. It brought it's hands over Gavin's and squeezed them, allowing Gavin to grasp his shoulders. Then it began to suck his cock as if wants to take Gavin's soul.

"AH FUCK!" This time Gavin buried his nails on the shoulders of the android, making a long and muffled groan as if he had lost himself.

It was so much. Although his mind felt bad and warning him, he could not stop the growing pleasure in every move of it. In fact, what he had to do must have been very different from what he is doing now. He had to push it, not grab it's shoulders, although that would mean another punishment.

He shouldn't have let android go this far. He knew. He was gonna fight again every time, and once he loses he was gonna feel helpless, lousy and empty again.

Now he couldn't care about it, the pleasure was surrounding his brain like a fog. It was as if it knew all his weak points and playing with them one by one like a professional. It had already accelerated it's pace by taking courage from Gavin's sounds.

While bobbing it's head, android continued to suck vigorously until he was about to come.

When it suddenly pulled of his mouth, Gavin moaned pitifully. He was so close, why was android doing this torture to him?

He looked blearily to it and he saw that it took of it's boxer. In that moment the seriousness of the situation and what's gonna happen came to his mind, his gaze cleared and he straightened up on his elbows.

_He should have run. Right now._

_But he was so close._

_If he don't run, he's was gonna be hurt again._

_If he run, it's was gonna hurt him again._

As if the android heard his dilemma, it pulled his ankle and made him fall on his back. It gathered the precum from the tip of it's cock, put a kiss on his heart that was rapidly beating. It left it's other kiss on his trembling lips in a compassion.

Gavin held it's wrist with both hands pleadingly when he felt a finger on his hole.

"No, don't do this!"

It impatiently grabbed his hands and pressed them against his chest. "My human. Sorry, but you can't stop what I will do when I'm starving for you." It carefully pushed the finger in.

Gavin panicked around the cold finger entering his body, wanted to continue his pleading. As it slowly pulled it's finger from his hole and pushed it back, his words stuck in his throat. He strived, trying to save his hands from the grip. It was only one finger and yet he was feeling full and stretched.

Android pressed it's lips back to his lips and began to kiss, aligning Gavin's head. It kissed him with brutal pressure, looking for a place to go into Gavin's closed mouth. It pulled his hair roughly and plunged his tongue into his mouth when Gavin opened with the shock of the moment. As their tongue touching, it pressed him firmly as if it was out of control, and it discovered the corners of the his mouth longingly while it's finger slipped into Gavin's hole.

It did not take long to add the second and third finger. He was in such a position that when it pressed itself to him, he could not push it's body between his legs to get rid of this pressure.

Android just let him breathe for just a few seconds and kept kiss him. He felt dizzy from the breathlessness and overwhelmed from the pressure inside him.

After the last kiss, it retreated, this time it spread it's precum completely on it's cock. Avoiding Gavin's stressed whimpers and fearful sounds, it left it's hold on his hands and grabbed his hips for prevent his escape.

It started to get in.

Gavin felt like he was splitting in two. As android got deeper and deeper, his rapid breathing increased, with frantic eyes and hands, he looked for a getaway route to get rid of the pain.

It did not stop and continued to sink, after feeling like hours, android's hips touched his ass.

"Gavin..." It's voice was sounding like it was trying to restrain itself.

The effect of the sharp pain spreading from his ass to his body made black spots fly before his eyes.

"Get it out, get it out!" He tried to shout with his hoarse voice.

Hands holding his hips relaxed and stroked his legs. Android leaned and nibbled Gavin's shoulder as it pressed it's cock as deep as possible. It nuzzled his nose behind his ear and sniffed.

"Get... get... fu-ck."

It bit his earlobe and whispered to his ear with a desire. "We both know that this won't happen. So don't waste your breath in vain." It rolled it's hips and pulled his cock to the tip, then it rammed into the him harshly, without waiting.

Gavin howled with pain, scratched it's arms. His hole was not slippery enough, it hurt, it felt like it was tearing. It was like his nightmare.

Android didn't listen his howl, it pulled back, pushed in and started steadily pound in him.

"You're so tight." It's lips touched his forehead and kissed all over his sweaty face as it pounding in him.

It licked from his lips to the collarbone and pressed it's forehead against his forehead. "Look how your body grasps me, how much it wants me."

"My... my Gavin... my... my..." With full of desire, it looked into his eyes.

It was too much.

Gavin felt like he was drowning in intensity of the emotions. He closed his eyes and whined. It kissed his eyelids, gripped his legs and lifted them up.

With the new angle, while the android continued without slowing down, the pleasure that made him hate his helpless body appeared beside the pain. The synthetic tongue began to lick his chest and suck it strongly. Unable to hold himself, Gavin moaned put his hand on to android's head.

"F-fuck!" As the pain gradually diminished, pleasure increased. In the room, the sound of flesh hitting each other, bed hitting the wall and the irregular breathing of Gavin echoed.

Moans was getting out from his mouth every time it hit his sensitive point.

He was coming to an end.

All of a sudden, android clasped it's hand around his cock and kept him from coming. He opened his eyes with gasp and stared at the android, who continued to fuck him.

"You won't come before me." The seriousness in it's voice caused goosebumps.

"Wh-"

"You heard me."

Gavin groused weakly and took his hand from the head of the android, grabbed the sheets. Pleasure was rising and rising but not ending. He had to wait until android came.

Android speeded up it's movements without letting go his cock. As it constantly hitting his prostate, it caressed his side with it's free hand.

As time went on, it's movements became erratic, it's led began to blink between yellow and red. Then it began to come violently into him when Gavin clenced around it last time.

Gavin felt that the warm liquid was filling him up. He bit his lips and waited for him to finish.

Android has flowed into him until the last drop and collapsed on him.While some of his come leaking to his legs, it nibbled his neck.

He cried with need as it slightly stroked his cock. But android did not make any effort to help him. Instead, he stood up despite his baffled gaze, picked up his tshirt and came over to him.

It took advantage of his confusion. Without giving an opportunity for his reaction, it tied his wrists very fastly to headboard with the tshirt.

It caressed his cheek and whispered. "Don't move." It walked out of the room, naked.

Gavin looked at his tied wrists with shocked eyes, turned his eyes to his cock, watched it's redness. Biting his lip, he waited for the android.

When it entered the room, he saw the small black bag in it's hand, his blood frozw. He was remembering of the last thing that came out of that bag very clear.

He tried to pull his wrists and save himself in dread.

Regardless, android took somethings out of the bag and walked towards him. Seeing the things it have, Gavin hurtled his legs to keep the android away from him. He knew what it was gonna do to him.

It, however, easily grabbed the weak legs hurtling towards him and opened them well, tied them to the two foot of the bed.

Gavin tugged in a useless effort to get rid of the things that tied him to the bed, staring with hopeless glazed eyes.

He squeled with a trembling voice. "You said you're gonna let me come!"

It closed his mouth and put the cockring on the base of his cock. After making sure that it was tight enough, it took the vibrating plug and wandered it on his balls, lowered it to his hole.

It pushed the plug inside him with an obscene squelch, giving no chance for more cum to leak.

Gavin moaned quietly and bowed his head when his sensitive hole filled again. Plug's vibration was low, but Gavin was so close that even it felt unbearable.

Android pulled it's hand out of his mouth and got up. It took his clothes from the floor and started to dress. It fastened his belt and wore it's shirt, closed the buttons.

It calmly spoke as if it hadn't fucked Gavin just like an animal. "I said yes, but I didn't say when I'd let it. You really didn't think you would come that easily after you locked the bathroom door and lied to me about your tiredness the other day? You have to wait until I come back to you."

Gavin couldn't stop the rising dreariness in him. It knew that he lied about wanting to sleep and now it was punishing him.

Even now he was feeling like he will die from pleasure because of the vibrating plug pressing on his prostate, how could he wait so many hours?

He weakly tugged his hands once again, felt that the tears fell on his cheeks. "I can't take it! Don't leave me like this!"

It smiled while approaching and kissed his lips with a wet kiss. His low moan disappeared inside it's mouth when it pressed the plug further into his prostate. It stepped back, wiped his tears and stroked his belly as if it wanted to comfort him.

"You can do it. We'll continue our fun, and the plug inside you will keep you hard until I come back." It walked to the door.

"No! NO I CAN'T, DON'T GO!"

Android didn't listen. Without answering Gavin's shout, it took the black bag, went out and closed the door behind him. Left Gavin alone in the room.

\---

He was gonna die, he was sure of that. He always thought that it would kill him, but he never predicted such a death.

He had lost consciousness a few times, but when he came to himself, he found himself alone and trembling with pleasure. It was as if time had stopped. He did not know how many minutes or hours had passed.

If he did not have a plug in himself, perhaps his hardness would decrease and he could relax, but the constant vibration of that thing was making it impossible. Whenever he moved a little to reduce the pressure inside, he was also moving the plug and making the situation worse. It's was making him writhing, quivering, whimpering mess.

He tried to think of something other than intense pleasure and looked at the ceiling with blurred eyes. The tears of despair that floated from his eyes never stopped. He was sure that they were red and swollen.

He could not focus, the constantly renewed pleasure was preventing this. While the android cum on her legs and inside was still there, he was taking helplessly what was given to him. All he wanted was the come and now he was able to do anything for the relief.

He looked at the door eagerly when he heard the sound of the door opening. A loud voice of expectancy came out of his mouth.

Android approached to him leisurely, stood on the side of the bed. It smirked like enjoying Gavin's sweaty, naked body. It looked over him and it's gaze reached his face, it lifted it's hand and pushed back his hair from his forehead.

"You look ravishing."

The words didn't even reach to him. he lifted his hips while trying to draw the attention of android's to his cock. It looked at the place where Gavin was pointing, lowered it's hand from his forehead as if it were drawing a path. It caressed through his neck, chest, and belly. It stroked his leg without touching his cock and withdrew, walked towards the foot of the bed.

Gavin impatiently wet his lips, stared into android's eyes pleadingly. "Please..."

"Please what?" It purred.

He swallowed and tried to collect the words in his head. He couldn't think while he was in this state. He got out broken words barely. "Let me come..."

Android's smirk grew. It lifted it's foot and pressed it to his cock. "Like that?"

He gasped when the foot touched his cock and under the prying eyes of it, he began to rub himself to the foot without wasting time . Friction was so good, as if the stars were spinning in his head. He knew how pathetic he was looking, but he couldn't care, what he needed was presented to him.

As it untied his ankles, he did not resist. He just bit his lip, and followed the great pressure.

When it pulled his foot he whined with disappointment. It came near him and settled between his legs. As soon as it untied the tshirt binding his wrists, Gavin tried to touch his cock but before he could touch it, his hands were caught. It pulled his body in it's lap and easily tied his hands to his back with the tshirt.

It raised his head, made eye contact with him. There were a lot of emotions in the android's eyes but his head didn't clear enough to distinguish them all.

"What a beautiful thing you are." As usual, it's fingers wiped his tears and stroked his cheeks.

Android dropped it's hand and grasped the plug, moved it inside. It watched with interest when he yelped and threw his head back. Then it closed it's teeth around his adam's apple and sucked.

"Please!"

Continuing to move the vibrating plug inside him, it lowered it's mouth to his chest, biting slightly. When it lightly flicked his hard and leaking cock, he wailed. He wasn't know whether he wanted to escape from the strong feeling or go to it. All he knew was that this sensation that he was trapped was unbearable.

"You're gonna kill me!" He puled as he turned his half-lidded eyes to it's delighted eyes. As if he was very funny, it laughed cheerfully and kissed him.

"I won't let you die."

While Gavin was trying to figure out if this was a good thing or a bad thing, all his thoughts evaporated when the plug pullad from inside him. With the sudden empty feeling, he howled, tried to clench around absence.

Android caressed his ass cheeks, hands reached to his cock and took off the cockring without wasting hime. It brought it's face closer to his face, kissed his forehead and whispered.

"You can rub yourself to me." It rubbed it's hips to Gavin's as if it wanted to prove what it said.

"I-"

"Come on, just like this." It continued rubbing without waiting for his reply.

He was very close already and now he was getting closer. The pleasure that compelled him with the effect of friction was peaking and causing him to lose himself.

Gavin responded to android's actions with his own. He embraced the increasing delicious taste with every move and allowed it to surround him. As he continued to rub, it leaned his head against it's shoulder and stroked his hair. Gavin wanted to protest, but only a needy sound rose from his mouth, causing android to chuckle.

"Although you say that you hate this, you have a part in you that loves what I do to you."

The words of it made him feel like somebody squeezing his heart. "N-no..."

He still continued to rub against it.

Fingers stroked his back. It's touches were everywhere. Fear burned and extinguished. The sound of the warning bell in his mind grew and decreased. He was about to come.

Wet lips touched his ear, and the owner of the body he was rubbing whispered as if it had given him a secret. "Come for me, my Gavin."

He couldn't hold himself anymore.

He violently exploded. He left himself to lust while burying his teeth to the android's neck. He trembled vehemently between the arms that held him firmly as he painted his own body and the clothes of android. Tears of relief shed down his eyes.

He experienced the longest orgasm of his life. His body continued to be taut for minutes, even if he drained out completely.

Only after the effect of orgasm passed he did realize where was his teeth. There was a bitter taste in his mouth.

Thirium.

He apprehensively tried to retreat and saved from falling from it's lap at the last moment. The arms around him grew tight overwhelmingly, as if they were not tight enough.

"Welcome back."

As soon as he saw that thing looked at him as if he was hung on the moon, all the bad feelings were back.

He had never been so disgusted with himself. He was begged to it for desire while that thing was playing him with it's finger. He was rubbed himself to it like he was a dog.

How could he did such a thing? How could he couldn't resist?

That thing was said that one part of Gavin liked all these things, and he couldn't even protested properly. Was he too subdued to be deny the things he hated.

No. No.

It could not be like that.

He couldn't love these things. He had just succumbed to his body. No damn thing android said was real, he wouldn't let it manipulate and confuse him. Although he was feeling terrible, he couldn't show it to him.

So he frowned while suppressing all his feelings, except hate. "Untie me."

It bowed it's head instead of doing what he said, a strange glow appeared in it's eyes. "You marked me."

Gavin turned his gaze to the neck of the android, there was deep tooth marks on it's skin, and the blue blood leaking from the bite was wetting the collar of it's black shirt. Uneasiness washed his body. Android wouldn't have thought he had done it on purpose, would he? Still, he made it clear.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"That sign will stay there forever."

"U-untie me!" He persistently stuttered.

It sighed and untied him, threw the tshirt to the ground and grabbed his wrists. Without realizing his burning desire to get off from it's lap, it pulled him a bit more to itself and kissed his right wrist and then his left wrist.

It whispered with disgusting fondness. "I love you."

Gavin halted. Android couldn't have thought it really loved him after all the awful things it did to him. If it really loved him, it would leave him alone and get to fuck out of his life completely.

But what it did? It tortured him and as if wanted to document it's torment, it hung the photos of his helplessness on the wall of the room where it raped him.

This was hideous, vile, wicked, but absolutely not love. That thing wasn't in love with him, it was just thinking that it is loving him.

He hastily pulled his wrists out of it's grip, got up and staggered away from it. "Don't say that, you don't know any fucking thing about love!"

Android narrowed it's eyes, it's voice was confident when it spoke. "No, you are wrong my human. I know love and I love you more than a person can love."

"If you love me, why are you doing this?"

It stood up slowly, began to walk towards him. "You know, Gavin, how many times have I expected you to correct yourself and accept me before all of this? You just pushed me stronger each time. You tried to kill me, Gavin. Then I realized that you would never listen to me without my control."

"But... But I wasn't know..." He stared at the ground, his voice trembling.

"You wasn't know what?"

_That you could fuck my life so much_

"Nothing."

Cold lips touching his forehead caused him to jerk and it's voice, which turned into husky, filled his ears. "Do not worry, as long as you do what I say, you will not hurt. I will feed you, protect you and provide all your needs. You will always be sated, I will take care of you even better than yourself."

Before he was forcibly taken to this house, he did not know how much a machine could ruin his life, but he knew it now. Another thing he knows is that although it hurts him, it was also have a great weakness for him, which was caused by it's obsession.

Android was loving to make him vulnerable and stripped from all his defiance. Gavin could saw it in it's eyes. Whenever he tied, gagged, obeyed, it's eyes was shining possessively.

Gavin was gonna use it. He would play with it like it did to him. So he did not step back, allowed the lips to linger on his forehead.

Was it wanting him to be good? He would be.

Was it wanting him to obey? He would obey.

He still didn't want this thing. He still hating it with all his heart. But this was the only way to survive until he find any way to escape.

That was his only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Gavin is starting his play, will it backfire?
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


	7. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first time I saw you naked, you were in the bathroom like this." It's sound got closer, Gavin squeezed the washcloth in his hand. "Your back was turned to me and you were presenting yourself to me without knowing." As his breaths were labored, it touched his neck and slipped it's touch to his hip. "It was hard to hold myself back from touching you."
> 
> Arms that hugged his waist and pushed his from under the water and lips pressed to his neck caused his eyes to open wide. His wet body was pressed to the android's clothed body. 
> 
> "Fortunately, I don't have to hold myself back to touch you anymore, do I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter. I was busy doing homework for my online classes. 
> 
> I have some good things to say! This chapter is longer than usual and the number of the chapters has increased as you can see (of course I don't know if these are good for you lol). Yeah, yeah, I know I told some of you it wouldn't go up again, but, yeah, here we are.
> 
> Btw, don't worry when the chapters are delayed. If it's late I'm must be really busy because most of my free time I'm writing this story. As long as nothing goes wrong and the chapters gets the enough attention, I will continue to publish new chapter in it's normal order, every 5-7 days. 
> 
> I am very very curious about your views on this chapter and especially your predictions about what will happen next. 
> 
> Anyway, I talked too much, good readings!

After things happened at night, android was undressed, lying next to him, pulling him between it's arms. Gavin had tried not to resist. The only reason he managed not to resist was the thought of the freedom he would feel when he got rid of the android.

With tension, he looked at the window most of the night from where he lie. He must have fell asleep from the exhaustion he felt physically and mentally.

He was awakened from the restless sleep with sunlight. Blearily, he opened his eyes and gazed around nervously, it was gone. He lowered his look to his body and realized that he was still naked, and he hurriedly wrapped the sheet around himself.

His body, especially his lower parts, was annoyingly aching, but he did not want to think about the cause of that, how he begged android and how humiliating that was. No, if he thinks so much he would find himself in the sea of regrets again, and that would do nothing but slow him down. He should focus on the outcome, on salvation.

When the door opened, Gavin took a nervous breath and bit his lip. He shrunk his body by pulling his knees to his stomach. He heard steps and after a few seconds, the door closed. It approached slowly and stood right next to the bed. He could feel the icy gaze on his back. He pulled the sheets over his body a bit more as if he could protect himself.

"Good morning." Gavin winced and involuntarily turned towards android, looked up at it. Their eyes met.

It leaned towards him, putting it's hands on the bed. Artificial breath lingered on his face, and fingers wandered in his hair.

_Don't push it, don't say something wrong._

Gavin carefully examined it's face. He couldn't decipher it's thoughts from it's facial expression, that was bad. How would Gavin know how to act without knowing what that thing is thinking?

He had to say something.

He cleared his dried-up throat, wet his lips and took the raspy words out of his mouth. "Can... can I take a shower?"

He tried to soothe himself with the alibi that all he was doing was playing, but he hated the way it's lips playfully curling.

"Okay."

His stomach tightened with uneasiness when the android doesn't did any move to get away from him. He fisted the sheet in his palm, averted his eyes and gritted his teeth.

This behavior of his caused android's glare to the sheet. It steadfastly grabbed and pushed the sheet aside. Then it ogled his quivering body and stepped back as if it was satisfied.

Gavin got up quickly and beelined into the bathroom he wanted to get his naked skin out of it's sight as soon as possible. He entered the bathroom and hurriedly extended his hand to the door handle to close the door but he encountered with emptiness. He looked there with a moment of confusion and saw the traces of the door handle that had been removed. Right, the handle was removed by android.

_"ARE YOU GOING TO STOP OR I HAVE TO MAKE YOU STOP WITH SEDATIVE AGAIN?"_

He shaked his head to deploy bad thoughts as much as possible.

He turned his attention to the door again. Maybe he couldn't close the door completely, but at least he could push it. He touched the door and pushed it but the intervening foot startled him.

He glanced the owner of the foot it, waited for it's words.

"I will watch you."

Halted, he took his hands from the door and retreated. "W-what?"

It entered the bathroom easily through from the gap and loomed over him. "Go take a shower, I'm gonna watch you."

"What do-" he prevented his shout at the last minute.

_He should have been calm. He should have been calm. He should have been calm._

He just have to keep playing his role. He knew that even if he try to say or do anything, it's decision would not change. So he closed his eyes tightly and took deep breaths, walking towards the tub among the piercing glances of it.

He turned around to open the water and waited for the hot water to soothe his aching body. He tried to ignore it's presence in the room while he ran his hands in his hair, reaching for washcloth.

He almost managed to ignore, until it spoke.

"You know what I remembered right now, my human?"

Gavin flinched, almost dropping washcloth. He didn't like the sinister timbre in it's voice. he should have known that it would not let him shower quietly.

"The first time I saw you naked, you were in the bathroom like this." It's sound got closer, Gavin squeezed the washcloth in his hand. "Your back was turned to me and you were presenting yourself to me without knowing." As his breaths were labored, it touched his neck and slipped it's touch to his hip. "It was hard to hold myself back from touching you."

Arms that hugged his waist and pushed his from under the water and lips pressed to his neck caused his eyes to open wide. His wet body was pressed to the android's clothed body.

"Fortunately, I don't have to hold myself back to touch you anymore, do I?"

Gavin wanted to find an excuse that could get himself out of this situation among his feared thoughts, he couldn't find it. He just kept his silence.

"Let me look at your face." He didn't turn first but when the arms around his waist tightened warningly, he gave a defeated breath and slowly turned towards it. Their faces were very close and it was watching him creepily.

Android lowered it's gaze to his lips and the guttural groan echoed in the bathroom. Hands found his cheeks and pulled him towards itself, putting a wet kiss on his lips. The kisses were not limited to his lips, they were poured all over his face, he barely kept himself from grimace.

_Don't do anything. Just play your role. Be what it want. Be a puppet._

He managed to hold himself until the kisses ended. Android withdrew, after making sure that it is far enough, he turned his back to android again and quickly cleared his body.

When he was done, he closed the water and took the towel it had given him. He cursorily dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist.

With android on his tail, he went to the bedroom. He looked around for clothes, and saw the ones he left on the floor last night.

_His fear, it's angry shout, door-_

_You shouldn't remember._

"You have to eat."

Good. Could he have convinced it to help breakfast? If it allowed his help to prepare breakfast, maybe he could find something he could use for the escape "Can I help you prepare the breakfast?"

Android skeptically frowned and searched Gavin's face. He made great efforts not to reflect the panic he felt but in the end, android refused. "No."

Despite his disappointment, he tried to find something else, something that will reduce the suspicion of it.

"Then can I watch something while you prepare my breakfast?" His voice was low. "I don't want to wait here." what he said was true, he did not want to be in this room.

This time, it raised it's eyebrows, pondered for a few seconds. "Alright."

With the joy of being approved, he hastily reached for his clothes on the floor. He managed to wear his boxer without removing the towel, and after removing the towel, he wore the others.

They went down together. Although it seemed to have allowed Gavin to be there, he knew he would be watched often. Before android entered the kitchen, it opened a channel for him, didn't even give him a remote. Frustrated, he sit down and looked at the show on TV. Fortunately, this time it was nothing romantic, but still it could not be say that he was very pleased with the situation.

Of course, he should have known that sitting here is just as boring as sitting in the bedroom. If at least he could choose the channel himself, his situation would be bearable because he could have chance to look at the news.

Was he in the news, or did they really left him on his own? His heart stuck with that thought. he really wanted the android to lie.

He exhaled with distress and turned his head to outside. Even the curtains were open, android should have been so sure that no one could find this home.

He wondered... Were this windows could be unbreakable in like in the bedroom's?

"Don't even try to break them."

When the thick voice of it said exactly what he thought, he jumped and looked his back. Android was staring at him with a cautious expression at the kitchen door.

He averted his eyes to avoid showing exactly what he was thinking of doing and he glared at the laughing actor in the TV as if he was laughing at him.

"No. If I try it anyway, I'll probably just have a damaged elbow again." His elbow stung as if it wanted to prove what he said.

"Well, at least you're a little wiser now."

With the sound of retreating steps, he leaned back on the couch, crossed his arms, and mumbled a few curse in his mouth. He scanned the room time to time until his breakfast was prepared but he couldn't find anything useful.

When it called him for breakfast, he got up off the couch, entered the kitchen. Eggs and bacons were waiting innocently on the plate. Android was waiting for him to say something, he mentally rolled his eyes, passed it and stood in front of the table. He was still not eager to eat the food that thing had made, but it was the only way to stay vigorous in this house. So he sat down on the chair without any comment about food.

As he was reaching for the fork, another smell filled his nose. A smell that he misses, reminiscent of his old days. A smell from times when everything was normal, when he was still detective.

"I made you coffee too." After it announced with a cheerful voice, it went to the coffee machine he had never seen before, poured coffee into the plastic cup and brought it to him. It put the cup on the table, right in front of him, without breaking it's grin.

Fucking android. It was knowing how afraid he would be drinking his drinks after the drug was thrown into his water. It did this on purpose.

He barely ignored the coffee in front of his eyes, took the fork in his hand, threw a piece of the bacon into his mouth and chewed it with ambition. Spicy taste spreading in his mouth did not replace the coffee he wanted to taste.

"Why don't you drink? I promise I didn't put anything into it. I didn't even put sugar." it pushed the coffee a little further towards him. "It is exactly the way you like it, hard."

He looked at the coffee, standing innocently. He couldn't be sure. "How can I know you didn't add anything to it?"

It looked down at him, leaning his hip to the table, it's grin becoming confident. "I told you before, my human. There is no need to put you to sleep right now."

"So why did you do it before? I was locked in the room. I couldn't do anything even if you were not at home."

"You were very angry, Gavin, I was afraid of you having a nervous breakdown and hurting yourself while I wasn't at home."

" _You are afraid that I will hurt myself, but what is it you do to me?" H_ e wanted to ask. It was afraid he would hurt himself, as if it had not hurt him enough. He wasn't even allowed to harm himself in this goddamn place.

With his depressed thoughts, he bowed his head and dipped the fork into food, poking more than necessary, ate a small piece. Android sighed unnecessarily, it's fingers hit the table several times.

"Just try it."

He looked at it with corner of his eyed. It's led was blue and it wasn't look like lying. He knew, he shouldn't have trusted but the coffee was looking so tempting that it was like turn back to the old days...

He hesitatedly grabbed the cup. Even the familiar aroma of coffee spread in the air made himself felt in the department, among his colleagues. His lips curled down with sadness. Before, he would constantly complain about the paper works. Now, what would he not do to be there again.

He brought the cup closer to his lips and took a small sip of hot liquid, waiting for signs of sleep or dizziness. When nothing bad happened, he took a big sip greedily and closed his eyes, savored the strong taste.

He had lost himself so much in the taste of coffee that he didn't even understand when he was finished.

After making sure that he drank it completely, he left the cup and turned to his plate, quickly throwing the remaining pieces of food into his mouth.

When he glanced to it, he saw that it was fixated to the empty cup. He frowned, trying to figure out why was it looking at it but he failed. He cleared his throat, becoming the new target of it's creepy gaze. Like this was not enough, it muttered eerily.

"For the first time, you drank a coffee that I gave you."

_Was that it? Was this what caught the attention of this thing so much? Funny. As if... As if..._

"Don't talk as if you can't force-drink it to me if you want." His eyes opened wide with the aggressive words blurted, he pressed his lips tightly against each other as if he could take his words back.

It's eyebrows furrowed and it bent towards him. It's led blinked red, red, then turned yellow. "Yes, I could force-drink to you if I wanted to. But this is different. I've waited patiently for you to drink it since the first day I brought it to you. You never did. Now you drank it at your own will. Do you know how meaningful this is? It is like your way of accepting me."

Bullshit, it was nothing more than insanity. Gavin was drank the coffee because it was reminded him of old days when he was not in this prison. Not because he accepted the person who imprisoned him.

It examined his face for a few seconds, he hoped that his distaste was not reflected in his face. It sighed and straightened when it couldn't find what it was looking for.

\---

Until evening, it did not take any dangerous action towards him. Gavin thought he had survived this day too but after dinner he realized how wrong he was when it took the cream in it's hand.

"I'll apply your cream."

He gawked at him, this change was not pleasant at all. "But... but... I thought I was doing it myself now?"

"Today I want to do it myself. So, undress."

No matter how much he heard these words, he didn't think he would get used to them. Desperately, he grabbed his shirt, took it off and set it aside. He hesitated when his hands came over his waistband, and he glanced at android. As he had guessed, it was gazing impatiently his chest, it made his insides clench.

"Hurry up." Unable to tolerate more, he turned his gaze to ground and took off his sweatpants. When he saw that it's impatient stance had not changed, he took the boxer too and closed his crotch with his hands.

As android began to approach him, he fell back a few steps but his knees hit the bed. It got close, cornered him between the bed and it's sturdy body. His hands covering his lower area were held and lifted by it, and android kissed his palms while looking into his eyes.

"I think the marks on your front body have healed enough, there is no need to apply cream there." It touched his belly and stroked the mark there. "There are still a few places on your back that need attention.I might have hit them a bit hard. "  
  
_Please don't struck me again._

As if they weren't close enough, it zoomed on his face and put a lingering kiss on his cheek, bringed it's lips closer to his ear. "Lay down on your stomach for me."

Gavin didn't know if the fear he was feeling was caused by the android's lips touching his ear, or by the fact that it's words were sounds like it about to fuck him. Both were enough to keep his mind stuck in fear.

Pushing his body away from it, he laid on his stomach. He was feeling very defenseless right now, and worst of all, it had nothing to do with his position or his nudity. That's how he would feel same if he was clothed and the android was across the room. The main reason he is feeling like this was because he didn't know what to do about this situation. It did say it was going to apply cream, but Gavin knew that there is a possibility it could go further.

He heard the opening sound of the cream lid, closing his eyes and trying to prepare himself against it that would soon touch him. No matter how much he tried to prepare himself, he still couldn't stop himself from trembling when cool fingers touched his skin. Android chuckled and spoked in amused voice.

"Relax, little one."

His loud breaths were all they could hear while it's fingers rubbed the cream on the marks on his back with nauseating politeness. He was so nervous that he clung to the pillow in front of him to keep himself from pushing it's hands.

The touches went down and down, not touching his ass, rubbed cream the marks on his back upper leg and soles. When it came to his ass, the curious fingers on his delicate skin caused him to bury his head in a pillow to hide his fearful whimper.

"I think it was your tight ass that took the most damage." Instead of just rubbing the cream on the marks like it did before, it spread the cream on his ass cheeks with both hands like massaging. Then the dog grabbed them and his heart stopped.

_No._

"You're so good, my human." As the android slowly separated them, he could not help himself, turning his head from the bed and pleaded.

"Please!" _Stop, please, don't!_

It's laughter filled his ears, his cheeks gripped hard by it caused his yelp.

"Oh my human." It's lustful voice was enough to make him disgust himself. A finger circled his twitching hole and at that moment all Gavin wanted was to scream as loud as he could.

_What would change if he resisted? Where could he escape to in the house where he was caged?_

"You don't know how much I'd love to be inside your warmness right now..." It pressed it's thumb to his hole as if it wants to prove what it said, the sharp pain he felt made him dizzy. "...but you're still sensitive, so not now." It pulled it's finger, it was creamy when it came into contact with his hole again. Lips found his shoulder and nibbled his skin as the cream spread onto his hole. "Don't worry, you'll soon feel me inside you again."

Gavin tried to swallow with dread. This thing was never going to give up. As long as he was locked up in this house, it would continue to destroy him.

Later, even though it had finished applying the cream and left, he just kept lying there in bed and praying that it wouldn't come back to the room that night.

He was never lucky.

Door opened slowly in the middle of the night, android entered with calm steps, sat on the bed, lied down behind his stiffened body. The arms wrapped around his waist like ivy and pulled him to the body behind him. It nuzzled it's nose to his neck and stopped under his ear.

"I can basically smell your fear, my human."

The arms became possessively tight, and at that moment he felt a pressed hardness on his ass. His eyes watered.

During the night, he couldn't sleep for a moment with the fear that android would change his mind in any second about fucking him.

\---

Android only got out of bed when the morning came. As soon as it left, Gavin got up, took a shower and scrubbed the places on his skin that it touched, just like he did every time. Hot water helped him to relax a little and suppress his depressive thoughts. Those thoughts was only making him weak, that was not good.

He quickly got dressed without wanting to be seen naked. He sat on the bed, watching the wall, waiting for it to open the door. 

He didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually android opened the door and brought him down. Breakfast and coffee were ready on the table. "You didn't get enough sleep last night, I thought caffeine would make you nervous, so I made your coffee decaf this time."

It was even thought to buy him a decaf coffee. Great, just great. He wondered what else was next.

He took a sip of coffee under it's scrutinizing gaze. Fortunately, decaf coffee didn't taste much different from normal coffee.

"Tell me something about you."

He was nearly choking on his coffee. After coughing a few times, he cleared his throat and turned his eyes to it with furrowed eyebrows. "You want to know something about me?" when the android nodded approvingly, he asked with a timbre that he could not stop his skepticism. "Don't you already know everything?" He was right to think that someone who stalked him since the first day knew every shit about him.

Android tilted it's head to the side after it's led blinked yellow. "You loved your job and your home..."

_And you took them away from me._ He added from his mind.

"...I know you like coffee, that's all. Also..." It bowed it's head, voice lowered. "I know you hate androids. I'm afraid you didn't let me know much about you when we were partners."

Partners... Because of his despise of android, he was never seen it as a partner and was never told it anything about himself. He always thought it would go in a junkyard someday. He never thought things would turn out that way.

Gavin thought about changing the subject, then felt too tired to do. Still, if this thing was thinking Gavin was gonna tell it his life story, it was wrong. Such a thing was never gonna happen. This wasn't the bonding talk where lovers were trying to have quality time. "You already know important things about me." He gnawed his lip and thought of a knowledge of himself that the android could not use against him. "And... I like animals."

It eyes shone and it held his hands eagerly, as if he had given it a gift. "Do you want me to get you a cat or a dog? We can take care of it together!"

"No." Out of the corner of his eye he looked at the hands on his with discomfort and answered without thinking. He didn't want anything that tie him to this house.

Android didn't ask why he didn't want, even though it's face fell off. It pulled it's touch from Gavin's hands, thoughtfully watching him until his breakfast was over. Then it quietly picked up what was in front of him, took a few steps towards the counter, then paused as if something had come to it's mind. "My human." It slowly turned him. "You still haven't given me a name."

Frozen, Gavin just looked at him. He remembered something. When he was still detective, android was wanted a name from him but he was said, "You are just a tincan, I'm not fucking gonna waste my time with giving you a name.". He knew it was remembered the same thing, because it was looking at him like that day; frozen and lifeless.

He knew that it was expecting a name from him just like that day, but it wasn't something he could give him. It was a monster, a cruel machine. It didn't have the slightest humanity in him, and naming it meant humanizing it.

Also he couldn't give answers like ' _I still think you're a tincan'_ or _'fuck you'_ so he just kept looking and waited for it to give up.

After seconds of silence, it's led turned red and gave Gavin a glare as if it was going to take his soul.

Then, surprisingly, it's expression softened, as if it had switched a button in. It turned around, walked to the counter and left what it had there.

"We'll talk this later." Gavin, who understood that it had closed the name issue for now, was relieved and let go of his breath that he did not know he was holding. "Do you want to stay here while I collect these, or do you want to watch TV?"

He would have preferred TV that seemed like a better option than staying with it to avoid more strange questions. "I think I'll watch TV." He stood up, carefully continuing his words so as not to trigger android. "Is there a remote? So I can choose the channel myself."

As soon as he finished his speech, it answered with a solemn tone that would leave no room for debate. "No, I don't think so. You tell me which channel you want, and I'll turn it on."

He wanted to watch the news but he certainly couldn't tell this to it because it was an apparent sign of _'I still hate you and I'm still waiting to be rescued'_ and he didn't really want other channels. Of course he couldn't say any of what he thought. He shook his head, muttered as he moved to go to the couch.

"Well, open something at random."

\---

The TV, which was open for a comedy movie at the time, was not funny. However, if he look at the situation in general, nothing could be described as 'fun' in this situation.

He scanned around again as he did yesterday. Then he buried in his own inner world again, left alone with his evil thoughts.  
  
His inner voice whispered to him how the android was touched him on this couch and it could do the same thing at any time after Gavin's inadequate answers in the kitchen. All this thoughs made him look back paranoidly so many times.

Given all this, he couldn't say he didn't see the android come out of the kitchen and lock the door. Even if he hadn't, the sound of the kitchen door closing and locking would have turned his curious gaze there.

Great, the android was in full swing taking precautions.

It glanced him like 'don't try anything, or you'll get hurt bad' before it went up the stairs. The fact that it didn't locked him in the bedroom and left him here didn't mean that it trusted him. If it did, it would have at least left the kitchen door open, and Gavin would have gladly taken the coffee machine and tried to bash that thing in the head. But if he couldn't, the results wouldn't have been good.

So he tried nothing and be good while waited for it to come down.

After a long time, when it came down and sat next to him, he tried not to think about what it did upstairs.

To set up new traps for him?

Spending time in that room with full of damn photos by touching that damn sheet?

If he was asked which one of them was more disturbing, he would say second one without hesitate. Even the thought of it touching the bed sheet tainted with his own dried body fluids and lousy memories was enough for the clench of his throat. So he did not question. He tried to focus the TV but of course it didn't allow it.

"I wanted to be like this all along." He turned his eyes off the film with the distorted silence, nervously looking at it and trying to understand what it meant. "Happy and just the two of us. Amazing life."

It's words echoed in his ears, biting his tongue so as not to say what his thoughts. The 'amazing life' definition of android was terrifying. The life he is living now was far from amazing. He was always on the thorn, he was afraid. Spending his days in this house was ruining him.

Moreover, he did not even know exactly why. He had mistreated it from the beginning, pushed it and used it, but there was something he could not understand. Why did this thing think it love him? What did he do to make it think it loved him?

So he asked. He had nothing to lose.

"Why?"

"Why what?" It cocked it's head.

"Why me? I've been yelling at you since the beginning, fighting back, showing you nothing but hatred."

It grinned and sighed as if he was an idiot who couldn't see the obvious truth. "Because my human, you make me feel alive."

He was makimg the android feel alive, making it feel human. That was the excuse for what it did. Was it know how Gavin was feeling? Or was it seeing things differently in it's twisted fantasy world?

He couldn't help himself. "But you make me feel dead. Everytime you force yourself into me I feel like dying."

He waited for a reaction, for it to yell, to hurt him. In reality, even though it's led turned red with what he said, it's mimics did not change. It just looked at him, and after a time that seemed like an eternity, it vaguely uttered two words.

"I know."

Those two words hurt him more than any reaction he expected. All the words he would say were lined up in his throat while his mouth remained open.

Of course, it knew. It was consuming him even though it knew. What good was the argument? He would be the one who got tired. He shut his mouth and turned towards the TV. No word told from either of them until the movie was over.

\---

The humming of it woke him up. He opened his eyes, it was dark. He looked around in confusion, TV was turned off, and there was a blanket on him. His exhaustion from the sleepless night must be caused him to fall asleep.

He straightened up by rubbing his eyes, looked at the kitchen. Yawning, he stood up, headed to the kitchen with quiet steps. When he entered the kitchen, his mouth watered and his stomach rumbled with the smell of the meal. He tensed briefly but he relaxed again when he saw it didn't noticed him. It kept humming the song, without knowing he is there.

He lost all sleep with the idea came his mind, he bit his lip and turned his gaze away from it's back, looking at the drawers. He still couldn't reach the rest of the drawers in the kitchen, but if he could open a few of those drawers before it saw him, maybe he could find something useful in them.

After looking at it again and making sure it was still busy preparing meal for him, he stepped towards the drawers as slowly as possible without taking his eyes off the android. Though he didn't make a sound, he stopped and waited for the android to react. When he realized he was undetected, he took another step. He was so nervous that he even controlled his breath.

He took another step. The cursed happy song that it was humming made him feel like he was in a horror movie.

Another step.

The last few, it was so close, if he walked a little longer-

It raised its head, pushed Gavin into big panic.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

He was in a big dilemma. What was he gonna do? What if he'd just run and open the drawers? What if there's nothing useful in the drawer he opened?

Then it would be a disaster.

He should have done something instead of just standing there, if the turn back and saw him in front of the drawers, it was gonna know what he was trying to do.

He did the first solution that came to his mind.

He walked to the android. Clung to it in a desperate measure and put his head on it's shoulder. It froze, even stopped it's hum. Gavin's inner voice echoed in his head, yelling deafeningly at him that this would create a problem, not a solution.

_Idiot. It won't believe you. It knows you would never make a move like that. Your whole plan is ruined. You dug your own grave._

"Gavin?" Android's voice was unstable. Gavin squeezed his arms around it to eliminate indecision, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"It... smells so good." He prayed that it wouldn't notice the falseness his soft voice.

His mind was still telling him the bad things that were going to happen, but all he could do was hold his breath and wait for it's next move.

The body he wrapped his arms around vibrated and that vibration turned into a bushy laugh. Hearing it laugh had calmed him for the first time in his life. That reaction meant there was no danger.

"What's a lovely suprise this is." Android turned towards him, it's face was filled with joy. "I didn't realize you were awake."

"Yeah... The smell of food woke me up."

He gazed up at the food behind the android. Unfortunately, he couldn't take the metal spoon that caught his eye with the android standing in front of him like a wall. Even if he got it somehow, this thing would stop him until he attacked it.

With the touch on his cheek he turned his gaze back into it's face. The kiss on his forehead caused him to bite the inside of his cheek in repugnance.

"You must be hungry."

He nodded quickly.

"Okay, then let's feed you." It put it's hand on his back and guided him to the table. "Sit."

He sat and watched it put the plate in front of him and sit in the chair right next to him. He reached for the fork but android stopped him by holding his wrist. He looked at it, swallowing with tension.

"W-what?" _Did he understand what he was trying to do?_

It carefully took his hand from the table and put it back on his lap. "I want to feed you." He opened his mouth to talk, but it silenced him.

"Hush..."

Android took a piece from the food and brought to his mouth before he could speak again. He opened his lips despite the storms breaking inside and allowed the piece to enter his mouth. It grinned and handed him another as soon as he swallowed. He also ate the second, feeling his cheeks warm under the wicked gaze of Gavin it.

The intense touch he felt on his thigh caused a gasp to slip out of his mouth, and he looked at the hand caressing his clothed flesh.

_Please don't go any further, please._

"Open your mouth." Unable to take his eyes from where they are, he opened his mouth and ate carefully.

"Is it good?"

"Y-yeah." Even though the food tasted good, the situation he was in and the fact that he had to behave made him feel like he was eating tar.

"I'm glad you like." It kept feeding him, giving him another bite.

Android's pupils grew larger with each bite he took while it's stroking was not ceased during feeding.

Gavin tried to ignore it as much as possible but eventually, it's creepy gaze became unbearable. He turned his head away from another morsel."I'm full."

It eventually stopped caressing but didn't pulled away it's hand. "No, you are not."

"Yes I am." He stubbornly talked back. He didn't even know why he was being stubborn. There was no benefit for him.

"Don't lie to me. Open your mouth."

"No I -" It lifted it hand from his thigh and clamped around his cheeks. "What the f -" It stuffed the piece of meal into and covered his mouth, not caring for his bewilderment.

"Eat." Gavin looked into it's eyes with an overflowing hatred and shook his head. In return, frightening expression sat on it's face. "Really, Gavin? I thought you'd settled down. You were very good, but now I see you're determined to break it." Hand in his mouth slid down his throat, squeezing it like a warning. "Or do you want to do it the hard way and erase our progress?"

His blood froze in his veins. He remembered the days when he was out of breath, when he was struck with belt by android.

What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to act like that. He was trying to earn that thing's trust and now he's was about to ruin everything. He had already pushed his luck hard enough today and this could have been the last drop of it's patience. No. He couldn't endure to be locked in that room and punished again.

Shuddering, he gave a defeated sigh and slowly chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth as if he were eating poison. As the grip on his throat loosened, he opened his eyes, hoping that he was hiding his hatred. Fortunately, it's face was soft now.

"Good boy." Even though the praise of it caused humiliation to strike him like a wave, he opened his mouth obediently. He let the android feed him until the meal was over.

He thought his daily torment over, but it quickly extended it's fingertip and wiped the corner of his mouth. Instead of taking it's finger to it's own lips like it always did, it moved his finger closer to his lips.

"Clean it." Gavin's eyes opened wide.  
  
"I-I..." He began his sentence with hesitation but could not continue, his face was burning.

"C'mon, you are just gonna suck it. It's not gonna hurt you." It said with sarcastic encouragement.

That was gonna hurt. It would hurt emotionally, if not physically.

_Are you gonna whine about something so small and let it all go to shit?_

His heart grieved at the truthfulness of what his inner voice said. He couldn't let it happen. He desperately tried to fool himself. He didn't have to think who's finger it is. It wasn't going to take more than a second or two anyway.

He unwillingly nodded, stuck out his tongue, placed it under the finger. He wrapped his lips around the fingertip and gently sucked.

The moment he heard an animalistic groan coming from it's throat, he knew something was wrong. He pulled his head back and looked at it, seeing that it's pupils completely blown away. Then with superhuman speed, it stood up and lifted him off his collar as well. Without slowing, it pushed him back, slammed him to the wall and attacked hard to his lips.

All so sudden, Gavin found himself pressed between the wall and the android's body before he could find anything to say. He clutched it's tshirt tightly, not knowing what to do while it's non-stop kisses make him feel lightheaded from breathlessness.

It lowered it's kisses to his neck, biting his jaw and whispering as it's led flashed red. "You're driving me crazy." It grabbed him by the legs and quickly took him to his lap, and started walking to the kitchen door.

Things were getting out of hand.

"Where are we going!" Gavin asked with a panicked timbre, clinging to it's shoulders to avoid falling.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel so good. I'll make you forget your name."

_Don't resist. Continue to act._

No no no no. He could endure it's kisses, touches. Hell, even the wishful gaze of that thing if he had to. But he couldn't endure this. He couldn't pretend he liked it when he was about to get fucked.

"Stop. You don't have to do this!" It didn't even pause, only the hands around his legs became a little tighter. "Listen to me RK900, don't do this again! I'll do anything you want, just don't do it!"

"Hush, you will change your mind like you always did."

"No!" They exited from the kitchen, headed to to the couch. It was going to do it on that couch again, leaving him helpless in a pathetic way. "Please not again!" It sat down without releasing him from it's lap, greedily sucking his neck. "Listen, listen!" He pushed desperately as the pleas poured out of his mouth. Ignoring his tears and his struggles, it catched his wrists easily and tucked it's other hand under his tshirt and stroked his back. "RK stop!" It pulled Gavin more into it's lap and reached his waistband. "No...No... NINES NO!"

After Gavin's outcry, android stopped it's movements with a sharp inhale, it looked at him as if it couldn't believe what it was hearing.

"What did you say?"

That's when Gavin realized what he did. He was... He had given it a name, and that had stopped android.

In fear, he looked at it's hands still standing on the waistband of his sweatpants and he whispered with watery eyes. "Nines, please stop..."

"You... You..." Android lowered it's head, blinked repeatedly as if it was malfunctioning. Then it raised his head again, the emotions in it's eyes seemed to ignite. Dread sank into Gavin's heart when it suddenly and painfully buried it's fingers to the flesh of his cheek.

He was wrong, he didn't made it stop. He just made everything worse.

"You gave me a name." Lips found his lips again. This time they had the ferocity and greed of an animal.

Gavin tried to fight back, he couldn't do it, he couldn't separate himself from this thing. He had to do something and continue to beg the android to pity him.

_What good would it be for him to beg?_

All his thoughts halted when the bitter reality of the question of his inner voice hit him like a truck.

Was this person really him, who became pathetic? Why was he thinking of begging so desperately? What good would it do him if he begged?

He's was begged the android to stop over and over like a dog in everytime, when did it ever gave a shit? It was knowing that what it was going to do would make him feel like he was going to die and it still wasn't stopping, would his begs stop it?

No, it was never going to stop. It was always going to keep getting more. Just like it's taking his breath away now.

_More, take my breath more. Take it like everything you took from me._

As his vision darkened, a dangerous fog took over his body. It made something crackle inside him. His fearful, desperate, pathetic look turned to ice.

He was going to give it what it wanted, yes, but he was going to get what he wanted too. He wanted to hurt it. He wanted to make it hurt the way it hurt him.

In a wild groan, he gripped the android's hair and bit it's lip hard. Android withdrew and looked perplexedly at him and he hold it's gaze. Slowly, the shock at it's look turned to desire again. Their lips united in the middle. He kissed it violently as if he wanted to pass on his hatred, his resentment to it.

The bitterness of the blue blood he tasted wasn't enough. He bit more.

Giving himself just one breath, he continued to dive into the skin of the android, who wrapped it's arms around him. He went down, left his cruel bite on his neck, re-opened his mark on it's neck again. The body he sat on it's lap did not attempt to push him as he did to the android before, it just pressed itself to him with needy want.

He dipped his fingers into it's tshirt, burying his nails into synthetic skin vehemently, drawing a blue path. After licking the blue blood that smeared around his fingers, he grabbed it's tshirt and pulled it out of the android's head, who was lost in delight. He put his nails in the same place and left new marks.

The hands gripping his ass didn't dissuade him. He daringly pressed his lower body to the android's, looking at it he had caused to growl. It's posture catched his interest. He examined the blue blood seeping from it's lips, neck, chest, it's fuddled expression and it's eyes full of desire.

_This was his work._

A feeling he couldn't understand appeared inside of him and thoughts of his primal instincts poured out of his mouth. "You are mine, Nines." As the Android snarled and hastily sucked his lips, he responded with same violance.

He deftly searched android's chest, found what he was looking for.

Gavin would never have dreamed of making such a move before. But now, android was so lost in the joy of him accepting it, naming it, that it was unaware that Gavin's hand was on a lethal place.

_You are mine, Nines. Mine to hurt, mine to destroy. Like you did to me._

He stroked the artificial heart of it with a mocking farewell, while his tongue danced with the android's tongue. Android's weakness for him had always made him suffer, and now the same weakness was going to be his salvation.

He bit it's lip one last time, relished the bitter blood that once again filled his mouth. Then he swiftly gripped the pump and pulled it with all his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can officially call RK900 as a Nines, our android has a name now! Don't forget to write your theories about the next chapter! What will going to happen?
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are highly appreciated!


	8. Synthetic Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd rather die than let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what should I say about this chapter... Good readings!

Gavin loved the power, he had pursued power during all his life, and he had always strived to be stronger than he was. Then the android came, weakened him and took from him everything he was trying to reach. It ruined his life, made him miserable.

Therefore, he wasn't thinking he could ever forget the moment he held android's life, the power he felt while doing this. He had the power of what caused his fears, his nightmares.

Conscious of this, he leapt from between the loosened arms and moved as far away from it as possible. He snarled, showing off the pump in his palm. "Open the door."

Android's led raced from yellow to red, it brought it's trembling hands to the empty pump compartment. "What...did you do?" 

"I took your fucking heart!" 

The betrayal and denial that loomed in it's eyes gave him sadistic pleasure. Now it was suffering, just like Gavin. "Why?" It whispered.

Gavin couldn't stop his angry laughter. This fucking machine was still inside it's own head. "Wake up, wake up and get out of your sick world. I don't want you!

"But...but you said..." It stopped, Gavin witnessed the awareness hitting it hard and it's eyes turning lifeless in seconds. "You distracted me..." A killer expression passed it's face. 

"Op-"

As android's increasingly static voice interrupted him, it got up slowly. "I survived even when I was shot through my pump. Did you think I'd die right away when my pump was removed?" it held out it's hand. "If you give up now, your punishment will be less. Give me the pump, Gavin."

"No! Open the door or I'll break the pump!"

"I'd rather die than let you go." It's raucous voice hissed menacingly.

Gavin's eyes opened wide, gazing into ice eyes with horror. Lie. It should be lying. It couldn't have wanted Gavin to be there more than it wanted to live. But... But there was no indication in it's eyes that it was lying. 

No, no, no. Gavin couldn't stay here any longer. Perturbed, he rushed to the kitchen and opened the drawers one by one. He sped up further when he heard the footsteps approaching from behind, hastily found a knife and turned behind him. Android was there on the doorway, leaning against the door with it's weakening body. He was sure that if he had wasted any more time with the drawers, it would have been catched him.

He hoped what he was going to do would work and held the knife to his neck. "Do it or I'll cut myself."

It's posture straightened, and there was a moment of worry on it's face, then the seriousness covered it up. "No... You're not really gonna cut yourself."

"What are you gonna do if I kill myself, huh? Are you going to fuck my dead body? Are you going to torment me even if my body get cold? Surprise motherfucker, You won't be able to keep me forever, I will decay!"

"You. Will. Not. Die." It thundered with a distorted voice. Possessiveness was burning in it's eyes. 

"Yes I will, if you don't open the door!" He pressed the knife a little deep, causing the blood wet his fingers.

"Then? When will you give me my pump?"  
He knew that the android wanted the pump to get it's power back and catch Gavin, not for it's own living. He wasn't gonna give it the pump, there was no coming back, whatever was going on between them was going to end tonight. "You... You'll never give me back my pump... Isn't it?"

"I think you know the answer. Now do it, it's over, android."

It halted, examined Gavin cravingly, His face, his blue-blooded mouth, his bleeding neck and his body... Gavin continued to held the knife to his neck, nervously waiting for it to make a decision. Finally, it gave in. "Okay."

It stopped leaning against the kitchen door and began to walk to the exit door like it was going to fall at any moment, he followed it with cautious steps. It reached the door, turned to Gavin and looked at the knife, which was still there on his neck, then into his eyes. "You are gonna regret it." It pressed his hand against the door without taking it's eyes off him, as the human skin in it's hand retreated and it's true form was revealed, a small voice came through the door.

The voice of freedom. 

"Open it wide and get away from it." Gavin ordered, and then, holding his breath, watched it open the door. There his life was, waiting for him in the moonlight. He had succeeded.

Android walked away, pressing one hand to the empty pump place and holding onto the window with the other hand. It's eyes were dim and it's led was pale. Gavin didn't know how long it'd last, but android's time was running out. It would have died here, all alone, without him. This was the pain it deserved, the pain Gavin wanted to inflict on it. 

He crossed the room, walked towards outside with increasing want to run at every step. There was very little left. Finally he can-

With the whisper he heard, he stopped in the middle of his step.

"Everything I did was for you."

This thing... How could it say that kidnapping him, raping him and torturing him was for him?  
How can it say it's for him to make him cry, make him miserable and vulnerable?

Blinding fury surrounded his entire body. It was so much that he forgot everything for a moment and lowered the knife from his neck, turned to android to curse. But before he could do something, it came at him with a speed that would not have been expected from it in this situation. Before he get the knife back to his throat, it grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall. As he was stunned by hit, it threw him to the ground. He lost the grip of the pump and knife in his hands as he fell hard.

His breath stuck in his throat, he tried to breathe in alarm. Android didn't let him, it sat on his stomach, a hand covered his mouth and nose. It's mouth found his neck, the teeth deeply buried in his sensitive skin.

His eyes opened wide, a pained scream got out of his throat and he pushed it to separate the grip. It growled and the teeth sank more. His choked noises sounded in the house while he struggling wildly. There was so much pain, he could feel the blood trailing through his neck. 

He knew what was about to come. 

It was gonna stun him and lock him back in that room. It was gonna punish and fuck him again. This time it was going to make sure Gavin was too docile to dare run. This thing wasn't gonna even let Gavin die. Death meant salvation, and it wasn't going to let Gavin get away by running or dying. 

He desparately pulled away one of his hands, extended his arm to above his head, grabbled to ground, looking for pump or knife. He couldn't find it. Then he reached out with his other hand and hurriedly checked the other side. His fingertips touched something. Not thinking for a second, he stretched his arm in one last effort, grasping the handle of the knife he had touched and quickly stabbed it on it's shoulder.

Although a static shout rose from it's mouth, Gavin did not stop, stabbed twice more. It's mouth and hand loosened, he turned and crawled towards the pump while coughing. A hand grabbed his ankle and android tried to climb on him again but he quickly took the pump and hit with it to android on the head as strongly as possible. 

He saved his ankle from the stunned android's hold, straightened, and coughed more while holding his throat. Blood, so much blood. His hands was bloody. It was so much that even his tshirt was stained with it. This fucking monster had managed to hurt him again.

His previous fury came back, turned to madness.

"Ga-" He rammed his foot to it's stomach before it could fully begin it's speech. He sat on the writhing android's body, punched it's face. "WAS THAT YOU WANTED?" He threw another punch. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Another one. "I HATE YOU!" He brought his face closer to it's face, yelled despite his bruised throat. "I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He didn't care his bleeding knuckles, hit it over and over again.

It didn't respond his hoarse yelling. It didn't stop his punches. The right side of it's face was covered in blue blood, it's broken led was blinking weakly. There was a deep crack formed from the right of it's forehead to it's under eye. It's right eye had lost it's color, completely clad in thirium.

It was looking totally pathetic.

Yet, android focused it's one solid eye on him, extended it's weak hand. It tried powerlessly hold his wrist. He pulled his wrist back but it tried to reach out to him again and whispered in a broken voice. "Gavin... d-don't...do this...t - to me aga...in..." 

It was begging. Gavin had begged him before. To stop it, to prevent it from touching him. Was it worth? No. Things had just got worse and now they was here. It had never listened to him before, why would he listen it now?

He showed no mercy. He growled, got up and spat to it. "Fuck. You." then he kicked it's face with loathe. It's led completely cracked, color of it turned completely gray. Android made a few glitchy sound, Gavin readily waited for it to attack him, say something, it didn't happen. 

Sounds stopped, it closed it's eyes. The monster was dead.

He threw the pump to aside, the last thing left of it. He didn't need this damn thing anymore. 

Now it was time to move on. He rubbed blood on his hands on his shirt and walked to the exit. He stopped at the doorway, inhaled clean air in his lungs. Then he got out of the house. 

It had been days since his underfoot touched any other ground than the floor of that house, now the grass and soil that tickling them felt him like in heaven. The trees he watched from the window before were now before him without a barrier between him and them. They were looking more imposing than ever with the moonlight, and they weren't burning like they did in their nightmare. The sound of the twigs and petals swinging reminded him that he was no longer in prison. Still, he shouldn't have stay there too long. He had to go to the police, show them he was still alive. 

He sped up his aching body's steps. Without hesitation he dived between the trees. They weren't as much as they seemed from inside the house, they weren't stopping the moonlight from lightining his vision at least a little. 

Even though the things he carelessly stepped on started to hurt the marks under his feet, he was too reckless to stop and examine the damage. He could have taken care of them later but now, he should have focused on the exit.

Android must had gotten him into a car when it kidnapped him, but Gavin had never seen a car since he left the house. Maybe android had hidden the car? He wasn't know. At least there must be a road the android went when it got out after put him to sleep. He didn't want to think it kept him in a house in the middle of nowhere. Besides, these trees couldn't go on forever. They had to end up somewhere.

Clinging to his little hope, he kept walking, even though the cool weather made him shiver. He couldn't go back to the damn house just to find something for himself. He didn't need anything. He was breathing, he could walk and he was free. This was enough for him.

\---

He didn't look the way he came, he felt like if he did, he would see the ghost of the android. 

He walked until the weather really began to affect his body. With every minute that passed, his hope dwindled. Even though the trees were less now, they were still there. In the end, unable to stand the ache and cold, he leaned his body against the tree next to him and wrapped his arms around himself. His breath was visible in the air. He raised his head and looked up, the stars in the sky were evident. Gulping in distress, he lowered his head and looked around. 

Then he blinked stupidly with what had caught his eye. The reason he didn't notice before was because it was so far away. But it was there, he can see it vaguely, but it was looking like... 

His hope blossomed again. Forgetting the cold and pain, he advanced to what he saw with a renewed effort. As he got closer, it became more apparent. his lips curled up in joy when he realized what he saw was not a dream. He was not wrong. There was a road! He continued excitedly while taking support from the trunks of trees. 

He reached the road in a sweat, waited for any car to pass. Seconds turned into minutes, not a single one came. He began walking along the road when he began to feel anxiety from waiting. There was nothing around but road and trees. 

Eventually, he noticed an increasing light. He turned with excitement and saw a car heading towards his way. He raised his arms, shook them to stop the car. Although the car getting closer, it made no effort to stop. 

Not wanting to lose his chance, he didn't think. He jumped in front of the car. Seeing this, the driver hit to the brake in panic, the loud sound of brake echoing in the silence of the night. The car, stopped centimetres before from his body before it hit him. 

Gavin came to the side of the car without waiting and pressed his hands against the window. He stunned, words stuck to his tongue with the reflection he saw on the window of the car. He was foreign to himself. Blood from the cut on his neck was dried, bite marks and bruises were all over his neck. His lips were chapped and there was no old fire in his gaze. Was that really him?

Before he got too lost in his thoughts, the car window opened. An angry man came into his view and screamed as loud as he could. "ARE YOU FUCKING GOT OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

His shouting didn't even affect Gavin. He leaned towards the man, looking solemnly into the man's eyes. "Help me, I gotta get out of here!"

Man pulled his head back and examined him. He looked at his face, his clothes. As he looked on, his angry expression was replaced by unease. Gavin hurriedly grabbed his wrist when the man shooked his head. "Please, I'm not what you think I am. I'm Detective Reed from DPD. I have to go to the police station!"

He said in a suspicion. "Do you have a badge?"

"No but-"

"Then I can't let you in my car, I'm sorry, man."

Gavin angrily hit the car, causing man to jump. "Look. I barely escaped from what took me. I'm tired and I'm cold. Please, please get me out of here!"

Bastard wouldn't even listen to him. "No, I don't trust you. Wait for another car." he started the car.

If it had happened at a normal time, Gavin would have understand the driver's reaction. He was aware of how awful he looked. But now, he couldn't just watch the car go away. It was the middle of the night, and it was a fluke to have this car around at this hour, Gavin couldn't have let it go.

With the awareness of this, he growled nervously, lifted the knife, stuck it to the car and drew a deep line along the door. Prick instantly stopped the car and opened the door. "THE HELL!"

His anger at the damage to his car seemed to prevail over his unease. He got out of the car with rage and walked over Gavin, who regressed, and pushed him forcefully. Gavin shouted in disgust at the hands touching his body. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU DO THIS MY CAR. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CAR COSTS, MOTHERFUCKER?" 

"TAKE ME TO POLICE STATION!"

"SUCK MY DICK!" He tried to push Gavin once more, when he failed, he tried to swing a punch towards him. Gavin ducked, grabbing man's wrist and pulling him towards himself. He kicked his stomach with all his might and he hit the bended man in the head with the handle of his knife. While man groaning with pain on the road, he quickly got into the car, closed the door and started it.

As he drove away, he didn't care for the man he saw from the rearview mirror who got up from the ground and screamed behind him. This douchebag could have wait a few more hours and found another vehicle. Just like he told Gavin to do.

After making sure he was far away enough, without stopping the car, he picked up the phone he saw when he got into the car. It hadn't any lock, perfect. He dialed the number with trembling fingers, pressed the call button and put it to his ear. The phone rang, rang... As his heart was about to burst, a grumpy, thick voice filled his ear.

"Who's the asshole that dared to call me at this hour of the night?"

Gavin let out a shallow breath, then responded. "Hello Captain Fowler...I'm Gavin."

======

Consciousness struck him like a wave, he awoke, drawing deep air into his damaged body. A severe blow to the outside of his brain was forced his entire system to shut down for a short period of time. Now, even though his systems are turned on, most of them were not working properly and his right vision was gone. Alongside all of this, he could see the time left to his shut down.

He had little time left.

But, he could feel his pump, it was still here. Though all his limbs had strutted against him, he barely turned and looked around with his distorted vision, saw something glistening it was his pump. It was there, working. Gavin hadn't took it with him. 

He crawled to there without delay. Every second was more hard than the next. He didn't gave up, just crawled until his pump was before him. 

He reached out with trembling fingers, clutching his pump. He lowered, pressed it into the empty slot and trembled with an lively electric emanation into his body. He took deep breaths to calm some of his biocompenents still running while most of the system errors in his sight were wiped out. 

After making sure he had gathered enough strength, he put his hands on the ground, straightening up with support from them. When he first stood on his feet, he staggered, but he didn't fall. 

The floor was covered in blue blood and the door was wide open as if to symbolize Gavin's bitter departure. The nightwind that swirled in was carrying his human's still lingering scent to the nose of the RK900.

No. Not RK900, not anymore. He was Nines. His human was gave to this name to him. 

Gavin.

It was Gavin, his human, who caused him to be like this. No matter how powerful Nines was, his weakness for his little one was superior to his strength. Nines didn't realize his kisses, his bites were lie. He thought his human was finally broken and surrendered to him. He was going to take him to their room, give him a lot of good things. 

But Nines was wrong. Gavin wasn't broken, he was just cracked, and he used this to hurt Nines, not to embrace him.

They could have been so happy, Nines was all he needed. Gavin, on the other hand, didn't understand it. He even said he is gonna kill himself if Nines don't open the door. Nines had seen the seriousness in the eyes of his human and the thought that he might be harmed himself was unbearable. Nines opened the door. He did, but that didn't mean he'd let him go. The moment his human pulled the knife out of his neck, he jumped on his human.

Nines was so impatient but this was only led him to another mistake. While wanting to hurt Gavin for his harsh punishment that he did not see his human reach for the knife. That was the second time. It's the second time his human has left him to die. This time, he had done more damage than before.

Nines took his hand to the damaged part of his head, where he found his broken led after feeling the deep crack around his eye. According to his system, his led was damaged enough to stop showing color, so maybe that's why his little one thought he was dead.

But he was alive and had important things to do. Gavin. His human. He was out there somewhere and when Nines catch him, no one was gonna heard his scream as he was dragged back into their home. The punishment was gonna be heavy. This time Nines wasn't just going to be content with the marks on his body. He wasn't gonna stop until he scraped who Gavin belong to into his human's brain, heart and soul. 

He buried his nails resolutely next to his led, pulled out it in one move. He didn't look at the parts of it in his hand, those parts were symbolizing the mistakes that made him this way. He threw them to the ground and stepped outside. Although his tracking program was not working properly due to his lowered thirium level, he could see where the steps headed. Android placed a predator grin on his face and gone to the direction his human went with his android speed.

The slight traces of blood he came across on the trunk of some of the trees in the direction he was going as he continued to follow in his human's footsteps, were further evidence that the direction he was going was correct.

Nines kept going until footsteps became irregular. He was also began to see traces of blood where the footprints were. Gavin's soles must had bled. 

He paused when he came in front of a particular tree. The footprints was deeper here, there was probably where his human reposed. Nines did preconstruction and he saw he was right. After he rest here, his human had started to run. It was understandable, he must have seen the road. Maybe he was still there waiting for a car to pass.

Nines hoped his prediction would be correct. So he could catch his Gavin.

But with the sudden loud brake noise echoing around, all his components stopped for a moment. Panicking, he looked at the direction the sound was coming from. No. No. No. The sound he heard couldn't have belonged to a car. No one was supposed to use that road at this hour. 

His stress level, which is already at a dangerously high, has increased further, what if Gavin is there and he's about to get away? Nines wouldn't let that happen. He was going to stop his human. Gavin belonged to him and was always going to be with him, not even Gavin himself could have prevented it. 

He straightened out, gave all his power to his feet. Then ran as quickly as possible towards the where sound came. 

Despite all his efforts, his human wasn't there when he finally got there. There were tire tracks on the road and the only person there was far from being Gavin. 

It was too late.

He was dreaming of fucking his human once more in the room he first fucked him, but now it was impossible. He knew his human was going to the police. Nines had to go back to their house, get his stuff and find a new home for himself and his little one. It was hurting him so bad but he had to. 

But, even though Gavin managed to escape, there was something he didn't know. Nines was not dead and would never give up. No matter what, android would search for his human, and when he got him back, he was going to break him completely and precisely. Nines would break him so badly that only the android would know how to put his pieces back together. But before all of this, he was gotta make this man, owner of the car, pay for taking Gavin away from him. This human was one to blame. If this inferior hadn't been here, he could have grabbed his human, taken him home and taste him again but this bug had ruined everyhing. 

He stopped hiding among the shadows of the trees, angrily walking towards the man. "You. He left because of YOU."

Man startled by his cold voice, quickly turned towards him, saw him. His eyes opened wide. "JESUS FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK?" the horror in his voice enchanted the android, he couldn't wait to see more. After the things he will do to this inferior, everyone would see the consequences of separating his human and him.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? NO! D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! STOP! ST-" 

Man's words interrupted by deadly android, after a terrified scream, the air became quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would never write again from Nines' point of view for this story. I was wrong. Btw, if you are confused or have not read the previous stories of this series, let me clarify. Gavin sees Nines as "it", but Nines sees himself as "he".
> 
> Do you remember what Nines had done to Gavin when Gavin left Nines to die before? Now Gavin tried to kill him with his own hands and left him again. I wonder what will Nines do this time? What do you think?
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are highly appreciated!


	9. Through The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scream more! You deserve this, you deserve your death!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late chapter, I have to study for my exams. Thanks so much all of you for your patience, good readings!

_"Gavin, my sweet pet... Wake up..." With a whisper he heard, Gavin slowly opened his eyes, his gaze crossed with the android. As terror froze his blood, he hurriedly tried to get up from where he was, but his limbs failed to fulfill his wish. It was like they weren't there._

_He turned his terrified gaze to his naked body. They... They really weren't. His arms were amputated at the elbow and his legs at the knee._

_The rhythm of his heart has accelerated dangerously, he looked at it again with shock, this time noticing the horrifying details._

_It was bleeding and the it's thirium pump was not in place. There was a cursed grin on it's bashed face. How? How could Gavin come back here, back in this wicked house? No. This couldn't have happened to him. The android couldn't have recaptured him and done this to him while he had just escaped. It was supposed to be dead!_

_When the android started to walk towards him, a frightened whimper came out of his mouth, he wanted to say something to tell it to stay away, he couldn't. The only thing he could make was the garbled noises._

_Like his limbs, his tongue was gone too._

_"You see my human. You won't be able to run and lie to me anymore."_

_A desperate shout rose from his throat. Although he knew he could not, he continued his struggle efforts with his crippled body._

_It sat on the bed, pulled his limbless body to itself with ease. He wanted to push it away, scream his hatred. Something, anything... It was too late for all this. He couldn't do anything anymore._

_Hands painted his skin blue. It touched it's lips to his ear, whispered cruelly as it's touch slid down his lower body. "Your good old days are over, my human. You will now exist only for my pleasure."_

\---

"NO, DON'T!" He opened his eyes with scream, didn't stop and look around for a second. He threw the sheet from on him with his trembling hand, got up from the bed, opened the door and ran out. He didn't even see where he was going. He just had to go, get out of this damn cage.

Then, he heard voices around him. His arms were sternly held, his heart jumped to his throat. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

The owner of the hands did not listen, clutches dragged his thrashing body back into the room where he got out. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKER, LEAVE ME ALONE!" they pressed him to bed.

It was going to touch him, hurt him again. It was going to cut him into pieces. He fought to get his hands off the grip, they just pressed tighter.

"We have to sedate him."

Sob rose from his throat with what he heard, increasing his efforts, tears were wetting his cheeks. He was gonna be brainless and docile, Just like android did to him before.

"NO, DON'T!" Needle sank in his arm. Another sob came out of his mouth while sedative was injecting into him.

"You're gonna be okay now. There is nothing to be afraid of."

He didn't even have time to tell how scared he felt right now. He fell into an uneasy sleep while the fear and desperation he felt was lost due to the drug circulating in his veins.

\---

White ceiling, disturbing smell of medicine. He was very tired and there was a ache in various parts of his body. It was like a truck hit him and ran over him.

He turned his head to his side, cream-colored walls and window's closed curtains greeted him. He didn't know this room.

_"Now you will exist only for my pleasure."_

Startled by what he remembered, he hurriedly receded toward the headboard. He looked around nervously with wide eyes, and saw someone sleeping on the sofa in front of the bed.

Chris?

Chris.

He let go of his breath, which he did not know when he was holding, loosening his taunt body.

It was just a nightmare. His limbs, tongue were not gone and android was not alive. He managed to escape and somehow came to the hospital...

But how?

He checked his memory and tried to figure out how he got here. He was remembering talking to Fowler as he drove the car and telling him to meet him at DPD. He was also remembering reaching DPD after a long way, but the rest was blank. After extreme adrenaline, he was problably fainted from the relief of being free.

His fingers tentatively touched his neck. The wound was wrapped in bandages, so were his feet. He shook his head and distmantled the bad memories. He scanned the room, saw water on the small table next to his bed, his throat was dry as hell. Thirstily he reached, filled the cup to the brim. He grasped it and touched it to his chapped lips and drank the water with greed.

After finishing it all the way, he wiped the drops of water seeping into his chin with the back of his hand and put the cup back in place, focusing his gaze on Chris.

His chest filled with pride as he watching his sleeping co-worker. At least someone was there for him.

He called eagerly. "Hey, Chris!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his friend jumped, after a few confused seconds, he saw him and his mouth opened in amazement.

"Gavin, you're awake!"

Gavin's smile creeped to his lips naturally. "Yeah, fortunately."

Chris responded to his smile, paused, then slowly got up and came to him, sat on the empty side of the bed. "How are you, are you in pain?"

"I can't say it doesn't hurt, especially my head hurts the most. Except that..." he gave himself a few seconds to collect the words. "I guess...I'm fine?" It's been a long time since he have felt this way, he had missed that feeling so much.

"I'm glad you're feeling good. You had a panic attack when you woke up earlier and tried to get out of the hospital. It was so bad. You were screaming and attacking people who were trying to calm you down. Fowler barely restrained you. Nurse had to sedate you."

The place where he was injected stung, he fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't remembered until Chris said it, but what happened was clear in his mind now. He thought he was still in that house because of the nightmare he saw and he was wanted to run away. Even though the nurse was right about giving him a sedative, he still couldn't say he liked it. The reason was obvious, the things he lived in the house.

He bit inside of his cheek and changed the topic. "Okay... So where's Fowler?"

"Oh, he? He said he had some business to take care of and he'd be right back. He's probably on his way back now."

"Alright..."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Chris extended his hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see-" Gavin glanced fearfully at the hand that stretched towards him, shied away instinctively. Chris's words cut, his hand pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry ma-"

He interrupted Chris. "It's okay, I just don't like being touched."

His friend's gaze slid to his neck, and pity appeared in his eyes. Although he didn't think Chris knew exactly what had happened to him, he knew he could guess from bite marks, which he was sure they were everywhere on his neck where the bandage could not close. Gavin cursed at the state he was in. He wished he could hide himself.

Chris realized Gavin knew where he was looking, he looked away in shame, wandered his eyes around the room. There was a disturbing silence in the air.

Finally, silence was interrupted by the sound of the opening door, Fowler entered. Gavin tried to smile but it was strained because of his mood, which had just deteriorated. "Heya captain. Long time no see."

Captain didn't answer him. "Chris, get out." without doubling the order, Chris hurried out. After the door closed, Fowler paused, staring at him with serious eyes. Then he frowned and came to his side with thundering steps. "Do you have any idea how worried you made me, Reed?"

"Wha-"

"You called me. You told me, the RK900 I thought was dead kidnapped you but you killed him and saved yourself. You asked me to meet you at the DPD. I went to the DPD and waited for you for over an hour but you didn't show up, and I found you unconscious and bleeding in a car near the DPD. You were so pale I'd think you were dead if I didn't break the window and check your pulse!"

Gavin halted by the loudness. "Don't yell at me..."

Hearing his broken voice, Fowler's gaze softened, he exhaled deeply. He approached to him with careful steps but didn't sit next to him.

"You're right. I shouldn't have yelled. I just..."

He hesitantly glanced at his superior. "You just what?"

"Look, Reed. We looked for you for days when you didn't come out of that burnt-out house. I was afraid we'd meet your dead body one of those days. I didn't know what to do when I found you in the car like you were dead. I'm cursing myself for partnering you with the android. If only... I wish I could go back in time and listen to you."

Gavin bowed his head to hide his welled eyes, squeezing the bed sheet. "It's too late now... I-I lost my everything. What is gonna happen to me now?"

Fowler leaned over, making eye contact with him again. He spoke reassuringly. "No, you haven't lost everything, I'll help you. I've arranged a temporary home for you, you will stay there until you found yourself a new home and when you're better, you'll be back at work."

His job is the only thing he can hold on to in his life. At least it was nice to know he didn't lose it. Maybe he could distract himself with his work so he wouldn't get lost in his head. "I'm fine, I want to get back to work as soon as possible."

Fowler sternly refused. "No Gavin. You'll rest first and start therapy before you get back to work."

"But-"

"I don't want any objections."

Gavin, knowing he had no choice, pressed his lips tightly together and nodded involuntarily. "Well, when can I get out of the hospital?"

\---

Their car ride was quiet except for a few words they exchanged. Even though Gavin looked out the car window, he could feel Fowler's eyes occassionally on him. He was understanding Fowler, after all, he was missing for days and someday he was suddenly appeared like this. Of course there were things his boss have to ask. But Gavin wasn't wanting to answer. Telling what he lived would make him feel like he was in those memories again, and Gavin wouldn't want to go back to that house, even if it was just in his memories. Yet he knew that he could not escape forever the questions he have to answer, he could only delay them a little longer.

The car slowed down, and as they stopped in front of a house, Gavin looked at it. It wasn't an old house, but it wasn't a new one too. It was small and the neighborhood it was in was quiet. Actually the size of it wasn't matter, or where it was located, all he wanted to do now was be alone.

Maintaining the silence inside the car as they got out, they headed to the door. The inside of the house was simple. There was a bed and a closet in the bedroom and the walls were empty. Little TV in the living room would be a good distraction until he found himself a new home.

He turned to Fowler when his superior cleared his throat to get his attention. "Yeah?"

"Take this." Fowler handed him a phone, sighed when he saw his confusion. "Call me if you have any concerns." Gavin hesitantly reached out picked up the phone, tightened his fingers around it. 

"I will pay you back your kindness."

In the face of his words, Fowler frowned, his arms crossed on his chest. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, young man. I'm not doing this because I want you to pay me back."

Gavin glanced at the phone in his hand, then glanced at the house he was in. He turned his grateful eyes to the man standing before him. "Thank you, boss, for everything. I could give you a hug but..." towards the end, his voice became low. He wrapped his arms around himself diffidently as he averted his eyes. "...I don't think I want to touch anyone anymore."

Fowler's voice was tender, understanding, not judging. "It's okay, son, I'm not a big fan of hugs anyway."

Gavin nodded while looking at the empty wall right next to him. He really needed therapy, he didn't want those fears to rule the rest of his life.

His thoughts are disappeared with the thick sound of his superior. "Gavin... I know this is hard for you, but..." Gavin's face scrunched. "I have to ask you some questions, you know."

Nervously, without making a sound, he waited for his boss to continue. "Don't worry, I'll just ask for the location of the house for now. Can you come to the department tomorrow for the rest?"

Fowler had at least started from a simple question, he could have help him with that. Knowing this, he shrugged wearily. "Alright."

He described as much as he could remember the location of the house where he was hold in for days. When he paused to think a few times, Fowler waited patiently. Gavin wasn't remembering exactly all the details, some things were blurry, but he was thinking the information he gave might be enough to find that house.

Fowler listened carefully everything he said. When it was over, he got up slowly, nodded approvingly, and headed for the door. "Okay, that's all for today. I'll send a investigate team there tomorrow morning to retrieve the android's body and gather evidence. See you later, rest well." He walked out the door and left him alone.

Gavin stared at the closed door with a distressed expression, then looked around again. This house was very different from his old home. There were many items in his old house, where he was peaceful and comfortable. This house was like an empty canvas, simple. He wasn't making this comparison to disparage this house, no matter how much he could thank Fowler for finding this house, it was never going to be enough. He was just missing his old home, missing sleeping in his big bed and missing singing joyous songs as he prepared for his work.... Now that all of this was seems so distant, he was wondering if he would ever be so happy again.

In a sad mood, he put his phone on the table, rubbed his eyes and sat on the couch. He took the remote, turned on the TV, went through the channels. When he saw the news reporter talking about the Cyberlife warehouse being robbed, he immediately turned off the TV. At the moment, he could not tolerate anything related to androids.

He looked for something to keep himself busy, the bandages on his feet caught his attention. His soles didn't hurt much, thanks to the painkillers he took before he left the hospital. He had even forgot they were bandaged for a moment. He reached out, carefully removed the bandages, looked at the damage. There were scratches of various sizes, a few more serious, but it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Pulling his eyes out of his feet, he looked at himself. Fowler had found him new clothes so he wouldn't have to wear his old bloody clothes. Yet he knew he was dirty, he could clearly feel the layer of sweat and dirt around his skin.

He stood up halfheartedly, went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes, put his fingers on the bandage on his neck, took it off. His gaze reluctantly found the mirror opposite him, his sadness turned to sorrow. The last place android bit was livid purple, the teeth marks were deep. That wasn't the only thing he have, the rest of his neck, shoulders, chest, legs, back, and especially his hips and ass were also same. The old belt strokes on his ass had turned to red bitter marks, and there was purple handprints on his ass cheeks and hips.

For the millionth time a day, he wiped his welled eyes. He opened the water, got into the tub. When the water touched his bruised body, it made him hiss at first, but then he slowly loosened himself.

He rubbed the soap on his body, gently cleaning himself. He was doing well, almost. Until the whispers of his terrible memories reverberate in his brain.

_"The first time I saw you naked, you were in the bathroom like this."_

Startled by the phantom touch he felt on his waist, he dropped the soap from his hand, turning back in fear, he glued himself to the wall. The bathroom was empty, there was nobody there, except him. He was need calm down.

_"I can basically smell your fear, my human."_

He could not calm down. He was knowing, that android was dead, and he was alone now, but that android was etched into his brain so much, it was like it was always going to show up and look at him with that creepy eyes, and try to take him again.

He thought no one could hurt him anymore, he was wrong. His own dark thoughts and paranoias were hurting him. He wasn't safe even after he got rid of the RK900. Wherever he went, the ghost of the dead android would continue to haunt him.

\---

Although he predicted he would be the focus of gaze when he entered the department, he still could not say he was able to prepare himself for this situation. He used to love to be the center of attention, but now it's not nice to have eyes that look at him like they know what the hell he's gone through.

He hung his head low and pulled up the collar of his hoodie to hide the bandage on his neck, casually wiped his sweaty palms down his pants and approached to Fowler's office amid the whispered gossips around him. He knocked twice the door and got in. "Reed, I was waiting for you. Come, sit down."

Gavin sat quietly in the chair.

"How are you, did you rest well?"

 _No, I had nightmares all night. I couldn't sleep even for five minutes._ He thought saying the truth but it would only cause more concern.

"Uh... Yeah yeah, I rested good." Fowler did not dwell on the subject, even though he stared with suspicion to his purple eyebags, tired eyes and pale face.

"Okay, son. Like I said yesterday, I should ask some questions for you. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have forced you, but androids have rights too now. You need to prove officially that killing RK900 is self defense, and the easiest place to start is to tell me what happened."

Gavin took deep breaths, keeping his eyes on the desk. As much as he didn't want to, he had to do it. He had came here knowing that.

He tried to muster his courage, gulped, turning his eyes to Fowler, who patiently waiting for his answer. "Alright... I'm ready." He wasn't even a little bit ready, but the sooner he started, the sooner it would be over.

Captain made an approving noise and pressed the small button next to his desk, while the windows of the office darkened, he took out his phone and showed it to Gavin. "I didn't want to take you to the interrogation room so you wouldn't feel any more nervous than you were. Since we're not there, I'm going to record your voice with this, and this record will be used as your defense, do you approve?"

"I... Will many people hear what that thing did to me?"

Something like sadness went through his boss' eyes, Gavin couldn't be sure because he recovered so quickly. "No. Only the necessary people will hear, nothing more. I promise."

Gavin doubtfully searched his superior's face, getting a little relieved when he saw Fowler looking at him with determined seriousness. "Okay. Yes, we can...start."

Fowler nodded, reaching out slowly, touching the screen. After saying neccesary informations, he asked his first question. "Detective Reed, can you tell me everything you've been through?"

Gavin wet his throat and collected the words in his mind. Then they began to got out heavily. "I... it was night and I was asleep. I woke up with the pressure I felt on my stomach, opened my eyes with confusion. RK900 was sitting on top of me and had a cloth pressed against my nose. The smell of the cloth was making me dizzy... I guess it was chloroformed or something..." That night appeared before his eyes, he still hadn't forgotten android's flaming eyes and it's firm grip on his wrists.

"Go on?"

"I panicked and tried to get the android off me, I couldn't. It grabbed my wrists and prevented me from pushing it. It yelled at me..."

"What did RK900 yell?"

"It said... I shouldn't run away from him... Then..."

"Then?"

"It touched my chest sexually. I was so surprised and scared. I wasn't expecting it. My wrists had to be free for me to grab the spray under my pillow, so I pretended to stop resisting. As soon as it pulled it's hands off my wrists, I took the spray and sprayed to it's face. I wasn't even sure if it would work, but there was nothing else I could try. It worked, I went to the door while RK900 distracted, but door didn't open..." Words that poured out of his mouth began to leave a bitter taste in his tongue. "Chloroform had affected my strength so much that I didn't even notice android approaching me. It took advantage of my weakness to choke me, I lost my consciousness."

"What happened when you woke up?" Fowler was trying to maintain his stern stance, but his strained tone was giving him away.

"I woke up in a place I never knew. I was tied and half-naked." He closed his eyes tightly as if this could ease his pain but when he saw himself in that bed again, full of fear, he opened them back. "It struck me with belt until I apologized to it."

"Why did RK900 ask you to apologize?"

"It asked me to apologize to it for being a bad detective."

"...Go on."

"RK900 didn't stop after I apologised. It... It." Gavin pressed his nails firmly into his palm, wishing the ache he felt on his skin suppress the weight he felt in his heart. It wasn't possible when his screams, his pleading and unwanted kisses of that thing covered his brain like a black mist. "It raped me."

A stray tear run down, he raised his hand and hastily wiped it, but other tears followed him. He continued to talk hoarsely. "After that incident I told it to let me go, all I wanted at that moment was to get out of there and erase from my memory what had happened to me in that bed. It said I could never leave and I belonged to it."

He took the napkin that Fowler handed him with his unstable hand and sniveled. "It drugged me when I tried to escape. It showed me the wall where it hung pictures of me and sheets from the night it raped me that still had the stains of that night. It kept me locked up in that house for days, raped me again. It never stopped, and every time I went against it, it kept punishing me. I felt like I was losing my mind!" He wiped away the tears again and crumpled the napkin in his hand. "It even told me that you had stopped looking for me."

"We never stopped looking for you."

"I know, thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I found out you'd given up on me when I got here..." Even the thought of it was cutting.

"Glad you could make it, Reed. We are almost done. How did you manage to escape?"

"I...I used it's weakness for me, pretended I wanted it. When I got the chance, I pulled out android's thirium pump and told it to open the door. When android didn't open it, I took a knife from the kitchen and threatened to kill myself. It opened the door, but before I could leave the house, it attacked me, pressed it's hand to my nostrils and mouth, bit me." He touched his bandaged neck in disgust.

"As my eyes darkened, I barely reached for the knife I had dropped when the android attacked me and stabbed it. It tried to grab me again but I hit it on the head with it's pump. I punched it repeatedly in the face, kicked it."

"Why?"

"Why? I don't know exactly. I think I was very angry that RK900 was hurting me again, and at the same time I was horrified to think what the android would have done to me if I hadn't reached for the knife... When it died, I left the house and walked for a long time until I found a road. Then, I waited for the car. The driver didn't let me in. I was very tired, cold and impatient. I pissed off the driver, got him out of the car. He tried to push and punch me but I hit him and while he is groaning on the road, I stole the car. Then I called you from his phone, told you to come to DPD. You already know the rest."

"You should know, driver can file a report about you."

"I know. I'm accepting the results."

"OK. That's enough." Fowler stopped recording. "Thank you for telling me. I hope this works out soon."

"I hope so..." Gavin murmured, keeping his eyes on the crumpled napkin in his hand. He stood up. "I'd better get some fresh air."

"Of course. You can go home if you want." As he walked to the door, Fowler got up and came, opened the door to him. "Don't forget to-" Fowler's words interrupted.

"Captain, Gavin!"

Gavin turned to the direction where the sound was coming from, Chris was coming towards them with a fussy expression on his face. Captain frowned, asked nervously.

"What's going on, Chris?"

"Investigation team that went to inspect the house is came back, the news is not good!"

Gavin paused with perturbation, looked at his coworker's face. "What do you mean?"

Chris looked at his face, Gavin saw again the pity he had witnessed in his friend's eyes in the hospital room, swallowing, he pleaded. "Chris, tell me?"

Officer bowed his head. Pity in his eyes was in his voice now. "I can't say that, you'd better see it." He turned around and walked.

Gavin and Fowler followed him.

They entered a room, there were two officers looking at one computer with disturbed expressions. One of them raised his head, saw Gavin, Fowler and Chris. He immadiately poked other officers and they closed the computer. 

Fowler entered the subject without waiting. "Chris said that we need to see something."

One of them turned his eyes to Gavin, when his eyes crossed with Gavin, he quickly averted his eyes and muttered in a faint voice. "Are you sure, captain?"

Alarm bells started to ring in Gavin's head, something was wrong. "Yes, I'm so damn sure! Show me that fucking thing!"

While the other officers still remains silent, the officer who just spoke opened his mouth to spoke again but closed it without saying anything. He saw the piercing glare of the Fowler, he gulped, gave a defeated breath. He showed the computer and said the thing Chris said a few minutes ago. "You'd better see it." then everybody left the room except Fowler and Gavin.

Both of them approached to computer and saw a USB attached to it. Anxiously, Gavin watched the captain opening the computer and the file on USB.

A man appeared on the screen lying on the floor, whining. He was covered in blood and looked too beaten to move. He... He...

When Gavin realized he knew this man, he pulled off a horrified gasp and stepped back. This was the man Gavin took the car from.

Man cried desparately. "Please, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Then Gavin heard terrifyingly cold laugh. "You are wrong, you took my human from me." The sound he heard stunned him. Feeling the floor slipping under his feet, he looked for a place to hold. Fowler wanted to help him, but Gavin refused. He barely slumped over the chair in front of him. His eyes didn't leave the screen for a moment.

It was alive. RK900 was alive and the video he was watching was from it's view.

"I don't know what you're talking about, let me go!"

A blue-blooded hand reached out quickly, grasped at the man's hair and hit his head hard on the floor. His anguished scream engraved into Gavin's brain.

It showed no mercy. It lifted the man's head like it was going to rip his hair off. "You are the reason my Gavin got away from me, you'll pay for it."

"No-" Android didn't listen, grabbing the man's arm, breaking it in one movement as if it were a toothpick. It didn't even stop as the man's scream rose, it broke other arm in the same way.

"Scream more! You deserve this, you deserve your death!" It's voice was so cruel, so hateful.

It kept hitting man's head on the floor. With each passing second, his voice became less and less, eventually completely gone.

Life was dimmed from the eyes of the man, his blood was pool on the floor.

He wasn't alive anymore.

It pulled it bloody hand from the corpse's hairs and plunged it's fingers into the blood. It approached the empty wall, started writing some letters. It kept writing, repeatedly dipping his hand in the man's blood, until the letters were all clearly readable. The sentence formed by the letters froze Gavin's blood.

_**I'M COMING FOR YOU** _

Video ended.

Even though the video is now closed, Gavin still couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He knew that android had left that USB on purpose. For Gavin to see what he had caused. It was successful. Gavin had seen and cries of the dead man were echoing in Gavin's ears.

"It's my fault..." His voice was so low, so broken he didn't even know if he could be heard. He didn't care. Because there was a deafening sound much louder from his voice, it was the voice of his remorse. Android had already killed someone, a perpetrator, because of him. He didn't know how to live by causing the death of another person, especially someone whose only fault was not letting Gavin get in the car.

"Don't blame yourself, you wouldn't have known this would happen." Fowler was telling the truth, he never thought it would happen. Yet this was not bringing back a life he had caused the death.

Moreover, android's anger was not abated despite the life it had taken relentlessly. It was gonna keep hurting others until it get Gavin.

He whispered hopelessly. "It's never gonna give up until it take me again."

"No. I won't allow it. I'll get you a safe house and I'll do everything I can to find RK900."

\---

A safe house has been arranged for him until the nightfall. Gavin hid in the back seat as he was taken there in a police car. He did not lift his head off the seat for a moment, worried that he could be seen from the outside, and repeatedly asked cops sitting in the front seat if they had been followed. The answer was always the same, no. But he kept asking until they came to the front of the safe house.

The house was almost outside the city, in a large garden with high walls. The nearest house was a mile or two away.

Gavin began to stay at safe home, cops provided him with necessary things such as clothing and food.

Fowler never came there, his boss was worried that he would be followed, but he kept calling once or twice a day the phone he had given to Gavin earlier.

Days passed but Gavin didn't even know it how many, it was all the same. All he knew was that he was feeling more and more paranoid every day. Although the cops kept protecting him inside the large garden and constantly circling the house to see if there was any danger, he was often looking out through the curtain.

Although he couldn't sleep most nights, he had nightmares when he was lucky enough to sleep. In them, the people he caused their deaths were looking at him like they were blaming him. It was so suffocating, all he expected was android's caught and this was not happening.

In one of those nights, he woke up from his nightmare, he was so used to them that he didn't even jump this time. He turned his head to the side and looked at the TV with tired eyes, the only light source in the darkness of the room, it's sound was uncomfortably loud.

He reached out to the blanket to throw over from his sweaty body, but the blanket was not on his body anymore, it was at the corner of the couch. He must had pushed it in his sleep while under the influence of his nightmare. He straightened slowly, yawning, rubbing his eyes. When the sound of the television caught his attention again, he grunted and turned off the TV. The silence appeared into the house. It was much better like this.

He stood up, turned on the light. He focused his gaze on his tshirt with a clear view thanks to the enlightened room. He was sweated so much that his tshirt was stuck to his skin. He grimaced in disgust, took off the tshirt and held it in his hand, he should took a shower.

He walked to the bathroom. As he passed by the table, he paused, glanced there with confusion. Didn't he leave his phone there?

He frowned and looked at the couch he had just laid on, walked back there and searched for phone. When he couldn't find it, he lifted the blanket and looked under it, and it wasn't there too. With stress, he run his fingers through his sweaty hair, forcing his brain.

After eating, he was went to the bedroom and took the blanket. Then he was came into the living room and turned on the TV and laid on the couch. He was sure his phone was with him while he was eating. He had thought he'd left it on the table, but if it wasn't there or on the couch, there was only one place left, the bedroom.

Wanting to find his phone as soon as possible, he quickly went to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw the phone on the bed, he let out a relieved sigh. He approached the phone, it's nortification LED was blinking. Leaving on the bed his dirty tshirt, he took the phone.

Fowler had sent him a video. He paused, looked at the time the video was sent. It had sent an hour ago at three in the morning. Fowler had never contacted with him this late, it was a first. What he sent should have been important. 

His finger hovered over the screen, while thousands of thoughts came to his mind about what the video might be about. Finally he got his courage and pressed the start button.

The first thing that he saw was a corridor. Gavin was knowing this corridor, it belonged to Fowler's house. Why did Fowler had send him such a video? Gavin felt uneasy. Still, he continued to watch, unable to interfere with his curiosity.

Fowler's almost silent steps crossed the corridor and stood in front of a closed door. He opened the door with the same silence. As the light of the corridor illuminated the large room nearly halfway, he moved towards the bed on the darker side of the room. As the steps approached the bed, Gavin's curiosity began to turn into fear, the things he noticed were terrifying.

There was someone sleeping in the bed, and he was the one that Gavin thought was owner of the video. Fowler.

Gavin checked the person who posted the video again, even though he knew the bitter truth. The result was unchanged, the video was sent from Fowler's phone. But he wasn't the one sending it. Someone took his phone and used the phone to send the video to Gavin.

There was only one who could do this. RK900. The video he was watching was from the eyes of it, just like the video of the driver who was killed before.

Gavin was too restless to close the video, waiting for the end of it with tears that blur his vision.

Steps stood beside the bed, android's vision turned to the phone on the nightstand. It stretched out it's hand and took the phone without hesitation. It's vision turned back to Fowler, watched the sleeping captain for seconds. Gavin pleaded with a growing despair.

"Please, not him. He didn't do anything wrong. No. No."

"You made things very difficult, captain." Android brought it's hand closer to the captain's throat.

Video ended.

Phone slipped from Gavin's hands as the tears raining down Gavin's cheeks. Sobs rising from his throat supressed sound of phone hitting the floor. Fowler was dead. The only one who protected him was no longer alive because of him.

His legs could not carry his body anymore, he fell on his knees. He could not fit his hatred, pain, regret, guilt and all the other things he felt into his outcries. He buried his nails on his wet cheeks and drew a red path to the end of his neck.

He could not stand anymore. All he wanted was to get rid of all this remorse.

He hit the floor many times with all his might. The pain of his hands did not erase the pain of his soul. Nothing would erase.

He kept crying, until he heard the happy melody of the phone as if mocking his situation. The name on the screen was belonged to the person android took the phone from, his captain.

Gavin felt like he was going crazy. He picked up the phone with hatred, answered the call. "I HATE YOU, DID YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT? YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME, I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL SMASH YOUR PLASTIC BODY WITH MY OWN HANDS! I HATE YOU, I HATE YO-" Before he could continue his insults, the phone went off, his words interrupted.

The footsteps in the video he had just watched were heard inside the room where he was this time, stopping right behind him.

"Well, you found me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some of you were asking. How did Nines bring Gavin home after he kidnapped him? In a car or something? What was going inside Nines' head while he bringing Gavin their home? Good news, if you didn't saw it yet, you can find the answers is in new story of the series. It's name is [Until Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404995)
> 
> As always, I'm wondering your thoughts about this chapter. Is Fowler dead? Why the cops supposed to protect Gavin didn't hear his screams, is something happened to them too? Most importantly, what is going to happen?
> 
> Last two chapter left!
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are highly appreciated!


	10. Worst In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You call me a monster, but did you forgot? I'm yours, Gavin, your Nines. You're responsible for what I've become. Also, you are mine and I can't wait to see what you are gonna become."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the final, good readings!

The owner of the cold sound and eerie warmth he feels behind him... They were belong to it, the one who made him this way. Gavin was so overwhelmed in his own mourning, in his regrets, that he didn't realize that thing was in the house until it was too late.

While his blood still boiling like a volcano, he got up with uncordinated legs, turned around. He gritted his teeth, that thing was right in front of him with all it's reality. There was a venomous expression in it's eyes, and it's synetic skin still bore traces of what left from their last encounter.

The broken led, which was the real reason Gavin thought android was dead, was no longer there. This damn thing could be mistaken for a human, if deep crack from the right of it's forehead to it's under eye wasn't still there.

Of course, there were other things that said that thing wasn't human. His eyes found the mark he had left on it's neck, feeling a bitterness on his tongue as if he were reliving that day. He had tasted the blood of a killer and enjoyed it.

Killer.

It was a killer and Gavin's bruised hands were itching to destroy it.

He raised his fist furiously, making a move to punch the android. It dodged his punch, tripped him, dropped him to the floor where he had just got up. Gavin was so angry that the pain he felt when he hit the floor didn't stop him. He threw the phone at the android in his hand, while it focused to phone coming towards it, he kicked android's legs as violently as possible, causing the unprepared android to fall.

Without waiting, he climbed on top of it, his hand going under it's shirt to remove the thirium pump. This time it was prepared. It grabbed his wrist before he could reach the pump and pushed him with a cruel force. He hit his back and head on the floor, stunned. It stood up and clamped it's hand to his arm, threw him violently against the wall.

"Say what you said on the phone again." It gripped his hair hard and pulled his head back. "I can't wait to hear it." It's fingers were buried in the teeth mark on his neck, made him shout. "Tell me, what were you going to do to me?"

"YO-"

"Oh, I remember... You were gonna tear me apart. Like this?" It tore his body off the wall, then threw him again with the same violence. Gavin's bones protested the impact, blinking his eyes and trying to clear the stars in front of his eyes. His nails clawed fingers on his neck and hair, scrambling to separate them.

Android pressed his cheek against the wall, whispering atrociously into his ear. "Let me tell you something. Such a thing will never happen. As long as you make such stupid moves, you or others will pay the price, not me."

It took him to the window without taking it's hand off his hair, opening the curtains. "If you still haven't seen enough examples, you can look outside."

Outside...

Gavin turned his eyes out, fearing what he would see, realising that the fear in him was right. Cops guarding him were lying on the grass, their hands were handcuffed on their back.

"Your cop friends failed, even though they were supposed to protect you. They were so careless, it was so easy to beat them. One second they were up and the next second they were down, they didn't even have a chance to react properly."

It put it's chin on his shoulder. "Or we can give an example of the driver. I was gonna nearly kill him as I dragged him home unconscious, but I held myself. You should have seen the fear on his face when he woke up, the despair growing in his eyes as I beat him. Taking his life was irresestible."

"YOU FUCKIN- AHH " It bit the deep mark on his neck, blood leaked. It didn't stop there, it licked his blood-soaked neck.

Gavin turned his head to his side in disgust, android didn't liked it. It growled, and threw him face down on the bed like he was a doll. Before he could move to get up, it pressed it's foot against his back, pulling his wrists relentlessly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Continuing to hold his struggling wrists in one hand, it reached out his sweaty tshirt, which he left on the bed, and expertly tied him. After making sure his wrist are immobile, it turned him on his back and examined with cold smugness his face, which was red with anger.

"Did you like the video I sent you?"

Fowler, how he might have died, came to Gavin's mind again. His eyes filled with hate, his tears burned his scratched cheeks. He raised his head and shouted in the android's face. "SHOOT ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU ALREADY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, TAKE MY LIFE TOO!"

Android sneaked it's hand to his sweaty chest, pressing it's palm to his rapidly beating heart. "I haven't took everything from you yet, but I will."

Gavin tried to move his body, throw the android off him. This was not possible when his bound wrists making him weak.

Android's tongue touched his chin, licking all the way till to under his eye. It wanted to repeat the same move on the other side of his face, but Gavin prevented it by headbutting it with a sudden move.

A wild sound came out of it's throat, gripping his throat, bringing it's burning eyes closer to him. "You little-" Gavin spat to it's face. It staggered and pulled it's head back, glared at him with darkened eyes. Without taking it's eyes off him, it wiped the saliva off it's face with it's thumb, sucking it. Then, suddenly, Gavin got a heavy slap on the cheek. A groan escaped from his mouth as his ears were ringing with the impact of the slap, yet he turned his head and stubbornly made eye contact with it, without sacrificing his pride.

"Is- Is that the best you can do?"

"Believe me, when we get to our new home, you'll see the best I can do. Now, before you piss me off more, and believe me I'm pissed enough, are you going to come with me quietly, or do you want us to do this the hard way, as usual?"

Gavin hissed gruffly. "I'd rather die than willingly come with you."

"Okay."

Before he knew what had happened, his vision went dark with a blow to the neck.

\---

He woke up, the pang he felt in his neck caused him to grimace. He tried to lift his hand to rub the sore spot but could not move it. His wrists were tied behind him with his other hand, and they were numb from being under his body for long time.

Wait, _w_ _hy were his wrists tied?_

He hurriedly checked his brain and he raised his head, his eyes crossed with the android staring at him from the car's rear-view mirror. The crack on it's face and the bite mark on it's neck were glowing with an ominous blue.

_RK900. The video it sent him. Cops on the grass. The pressure he felt on his neck and...nothing._

What happened hit his brain like a wave, storm engulfed his entire body. He hurried looked through the window of the car, searched for someone to help him. No one was there. The only thing that lit up the dark road were the headlights of the car he was in.

"Don't try so hard, you won't find anyone to save you this time."

In the face of the prospect of reality in android's sharp tone, Gavin's breath accelerated, shouting angrily. "STOP THE CAR!"

It didn't even reciprocate him, only it's eyes daringly glared at him. That made Gavin even more angry. He pulled his knees to himself and gave a powerful kick to the back of the seat where the android is. "STOP THE FUCKING CAR!"

It's seat shakened by the impact, it's hands tightened over the steering wheel. It hissed through it's teeth. "Stop. Right. Now."

The warning in it's voice wasn't enough to stop him. He was too angry to be afraid. He turned his eyes to the window he had just looked at. If the car was too old to be auto-driven, he could have broke the window. He lay down on the seat, prepared to kick. At the time, android opened it's mouth as if it understood his plan, but Gavin quickly threw a kick to the glass. As pieces fell, he glared at the android triumphantly.

The car stopped, the mad android quickly reached the compartment of the car. It pulled out a cloth and a bottle, and Gavin watched what it was doing with wide-opened eyes while it pressed the bottle to the cloth.

It was going to chloroform him.

Holding his eyes on cloth, he receded in panic, stammering. "DO NOT GOT IT NEAR ME!"

It got out of the car. Gavin wanted to go to the other door of the car, open the handle with his restricted hands, while it coming to him with thundering steps. Before he could, the door behind him opened and it grabbed him, the cloth pressed against his face.

Gavin shouted, fluttered between android's arms, turning his head from right to left, trying to hold his breath. Whatever he did, cloth didn't left his face.

He knew he couldn't last forever.

Eventually, his body objected to the lack of air and he breathed in impulse. The smell came through his nostrils sharply encircled his brain. As his muffled shouts diminished, he dizzily lifted his head up, it was watching him. He couldn't take his eyes off it even if the sleep called him. The last thing he saw before his eyelids closed was the cruel curl of it's lips.

\---

The icy water poured to his body woke him up in shock. As he breathlessly tried to figure out where he was and what he was in, he discovered that he was on something soft, that there was a blindfold on his eyelids, and that his wrists were still tied behind his back.

Another thing he discovered was that he was naked. There were no clothes that stuck to his body with an uncomfortable wetness. It was just him and his body shaking from the cold.

And pain.

His brain was mushed and his neck's sensitive skin was in disastrous pain.

"You finally woke up."

He was startled by a loud voice that interrupted the silence, and while he could not see, he reflexively turned his head in the direction of the sound, while pulling his legs to himself to hide his genitals.

"I think you would have slept a lot more if I hadn't helped you wake up."

He frowned, croaked angrily. "Y-you chloroformed me!"

Fingers touched the cold skin of his chest, made him gasp. "Yes, I chloroformed you, over and over. Until we came here. And I enjoyed it." It raised his chin, artifical breath blown to his lips. "I love that the anger on your face turns to an adorable calm, and I love that your body's stillness between my arms."

Gavin made a disgusted sound and saved his jaw hard from the grip. "You are sick!"

Contrary to their recent gentleness, this time the fingers were cruel. They gripped his hair and lifted his head.

"You must want to get to your punishment as soon as possible."

His body was turned before he could speak. Android quickly sat on top of his legs to restrict his movement and pressed him back to the soft surface. Gavin snarled, trying to throw the android off him. The hand on his back slipped to his neck, continuing the steel grip.

"Fight all you want, it won't work."

His blood froze with the sound of the belt, bad memories came to his mind. His body tensed with fear. Was It going to fuck him again?

Android noticed the cause his tensing, it laughed ruthlessly, pressing it's clothed chest against Gavin's back. After slightly biting his earlobe, it whispered teasingly. "Don't worry, I won't fuck you, no matter how delicious you look. There are other things we need to focus on right now." It straightened, stroked Gavin's back. "Who knows, maybe next time we fuck, you can be a real good boy?"

"GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Belt struck his back.

He spasmed with sharp pain that spread to all his nerves from where he was hit, a raw scream rising from his throat.

"You still haven't learned how to talk to me."

It struck while the pain of the first blow had not yet subsided. Gavin screamed another while his eyes filled with pain.

"Scream for me, no one can hear you here."

He wanted the android not to hear his voice, not to give it the pleasure. He bit his lip. He was able to hold himself in the newly arrived blow, knowing that his face was red from squeezing himself. He hold himself even as it buried it's fingernails in his back to got out noises from him.

"I see you're as stubborn as ever. Fortunately, I'm not a quitter."

When one blow that felt like the skin of his back peeled, his teeth pierced his lip, a thin blood oozed down. Hit was severe enough to endanger his consciousness.

Android wiped away the blood, an obscene sucking sound heard. Then it spoke with curiosity.

"Won't you beg me?"

He wasn't going to beg, he wasn't going to go back to being helpless. Especially after all things it has done.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU, ANDROID!"

As soon as he finished his words, it tightened the hand on his neck and the belt struck his ass, caused his howl.

Something wet and slippery, android's tongue, licked his back. "You taste good as always."

"F-FUCK YOU!"

Suddenly he was turned away, his bloody back hitting the soft surface harsh and Gavin held the pathetic whimper that was going to come out of his throat at the last moment. It struck his the abdomen, his thighs. Gavin kept himself as soundless as possible. In the room, his accelerated breaths and blow sounds echoed, while his flowing tears mingled with the wetness of the blindfold around his eyes. It was as if he was experiencing the bitter déjà vu of the night he was kidnapped.

"You will surrender in the end, and you know it."

As soon as the lips touched his lips, he turned his head. "YOU ARE A MONSTER, I WILL NEVER SURRENDER YOU!"

It grabbed his lower lip with it's teeth, sucked the blood on it. With the little whimper coming out of Gavin's mouth, it made a contented sound and bit his jaw. "You call me a monster, but did you forgot? I'm yours, Gavin, your Nines. You're responsible for what I've become. Also, you are mine and..." it nibbled his ear, and a light kiss was placed on his cheek. "I can't wait to see what you are gonna become."

"I'M NOT YOURS!" The lips on his cheek, all contact of the android with his skin has dissapeared. There was a tense silence. When the android whispered in his ear again, it'a voice was abnormally calm.

"You'll never get wise, don't you?"

The only answer heard was Gavin's laboured breaths. His breath hitched when it pressed it's fingers to his stomach.

"W-what are-"

"You'll never accept it. Until I..."

It lowered it's touch, caressed between his hipbones, licking the bite mark on Gavin's neck. He groaned with a shiver.

It pulled away. Gavin listened to the footsteps, and after making sure it was far enough away, he wriggled, even though his back hurt, to get out of the situation he was in.

Before he could properly move, the footsteps got closer. Android grabbed his arm and forced him back into his old position, sitting on top of him again. Gavin exhaled with frustration. Something touched his skin.

"You know what I'm going to do with this, my human?"

The thing that touched his skin moved and he realized what that thing was, a yelp came out of his mouth.

It was going to cut him.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" He tried to move his body away from the knife, it didn't allow it. It's empty hand pressed Gavin's chest firmly.

Gavin gasped when the knife sank into the soft area right next to his hipbone. It whispered in a possessive voice. "This time,... This time I'm going to literally mark you. I'll scrape my name into your beautiful skin. So you'll never forget who you belong to."

Gavin stayed where he was for a moment, ceased all his moves. The weight of the thought that that he would carry it's damn name on his skin for the rest of his life would burn his soul.

"NO! NO DON'T DO THIS!"

"So, you are begging now?"

He didn't even know why he was trying, the android had already done everything it had decided to do. Still, the fact that the android stopped sinking the knife and waited a few seconds had given him hope. It was a wasted hope. Android, as usual, did not listen this time too.

It dipped the knife deeper into the area it had just dipped, drawing a straight line.

"NO!" It took the hand off his chest to his mouth, pressed his split lip. Then it drew two more lines.

"The 'N' is already complete. I can't wait to add the others."

Another line was drawn, another one...

Despite Gavin's outcries and attempts to pull away his body, it continued to scrape the other letters one by one, painstakingly on his skin. Every completed letter it said, a piece of Gavin's soul ripped out.

It scraped the last letter, the hand in his mouth gone.

"This is it." It caressed his bleeding skin. "My name looks wonderful on you."

Gavin bowed his head. A sob went out of his mouth.

It got up and the footsteps were heard again. Gavin didn't move this time, pulling his legs into his stomach and trying to cope with the pain in his body and mind.

He hated the android. He hated himself. He hated his fate, which put him in this position. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

Android came back after seconds. It put it's hand on his leg this time. "You are quiet."

"Leave me alone..."

"I will, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to think and see your mistakes. "

Gavin frowned with confusion. "W-what?" He asked, trying to understand the meaning of what it was saying.

That cold laugh he hated so much heard, it untied his wrists. As Gavin scrambled to free his wrists from the grip in alarm, it tied them somewhere with something silky.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

It touched his foot, he quickly pulled away. In return, it hit where it scraped it's name and took advantage of his momentarily bewildered situation and tied his ankles as well. It completely immobilized him.

A hand wrapped around his cock. Gavin exhaled in horror. Slick hand started stroking his cock with brutal speed, his words stuck in his throat. The other hand pressed to the slit of his cock, causing an involuntary groan to come out of his mouth.

"You still didn't learned that I'm all you need..." His nipple got bitten. "...but you'll learn."

"NO..."

It's finger circled the sensitive head of his cock, pinched the delicate skin. "STO- FUCK!"

"You'll be here alone for hours. You won't be able to see, talk or move without my permission." It sucked his other nipple. It's tongue slid down where it's name was written. "I will be the one helping you, feeding you, but I will never untie you completely."

It flicked his cock. Then all the touches on him gone. "...Until you surrender.".

Gavin started to hyperventilate. "NO- YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!"

"I can and I will." His cheeks are grasped and his mouth forcibly opened. A cloth stuffed inside.

Despite his muffled yells, the sounds of steps moved away, then suddenly stopped. It's striking words filled his ears.

"By the way, I didn't kill Fowler. Even though he kept you away from me, I owe him. I wouldn't have met you if he hadn't hired me." Door opened. "I hope I was able to show you just how bad the loss of someone you loved is, I felt the same thing when you gone."

Door closed loudly. Gavin stayed there in shock, bleeding and naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on my online exams, so the final chapter may come late. I will still try to upload it in 7-10 days.
> 
> Only one chapter left, I hope you are excited as much as I am. How do you think Nines' punishment will affect Gavin?
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are highly appreciated!


	11. Way Down We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if you fight me and curse me, you will leave yourself to me, my hands and my mouth, every time when I give you the pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't upload new chapter for almost a month. Exams and writer block were the main reasons why the chapter came late. Fortunately, I was able to write the last chapter without further delay, and it turned out to be a long final.
> 
> Before we begin, I want to thank the [DetroitBecomeGavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetroitBecomeGavin/pseuds/DetroitBecomeGavin) (she's art account on istagram is [milo_drawings](https://www.instagram.com/milo_drawings) ) who being my beta and making the amazing art below. She helped me a lot!
> 
> Good readings, your thoughts are important to me!

Door sound, steps. With their approach, the smell of the food that filled his nose was so mouth watering. He had forgotten how hungry he was from trying to get rid of the pain on his body and mind and the bonds that fixed him to the bed. His empty stomach, rumbling with delicious smell, was a reminder of this. But he was determined to resist no matter what, he would not eat anything android gave him.

The steps stopped near him and bed dipped. As soon as it touched his face, he turned his head to the side and made an angry voice.

Android disapprovingly clicked its tongue. "Stop being stubborn, my human." It's fingers sternly held his chin, other fingers of it removed the cloth from his mouth. As soon as the cloth came out, Gavin made a move to bite its fingers but he failed. He got angry even more and hissed.

"Untie. Me."

Android thoughtfully hummed. "I will untie you, but only your ankles. You have to sit down so that you don't choke while eating your breakfast." It stroked his hair, he turned his head as before. This time, it grasped his hair. When it spoke again, there was a forced straightness in its tone. "I know you are hungry Gavin." It's artifical breath hit Gavin's face.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING FOOD!" Gavin snarled like a wild animal. He heard a weary sigh from the android. "Really? Are we going to do the same things again? We both know the end of this. You'll eat."

It didn't take a second for him to realize what it was talking about when it said 'same things'. The things that it implied were bad memories in the old house. These bad memories also including to it's choking him, taking his breath when he didn't want to eat. Could it force him again? Yes. Was Gavin going to give up? No.

He determinedly growled. "Fuck. You."

A few seconds of silence covered the room, then Gavin felt it getting out of bed, and the sound of something being put on the floor was heard. "I'll leave your food here, maybe you'll change your mind if you wait a little bit. If you still haven't changed your mind when I get back, I'll have to use _different methods_ for you to eat." 

Gavin shifted uncomfortably. The damaged areas of his body, especially where it scratched its name stung. While he nervously thought about what the different methods could be and thousands of horrible scenarios came to his mind, android quickly grabbed his chin and put the cloth back in his mouth before he could react. It didn't care about Gavin's muffled shouts and left him alone with the smell that made him feel starving more and more.

As time went on, his nose got used to the smell, but his stomach kept disagreeing. It convulsed and rumbled. If he had not been restrained, he would have distracted himself by trying to escape but the situation he was in now consisted of darkness, and all his feelings were more sensitive thanks to his blindness. He was feeling the pain, hunger, sadness and anger more intensely.

Perhaps this was the aim of the android.

-

When android returned, Gavin had becomed sluggish. It asked its question. He shook his head and made a hateful sound. His determination might be weakened, but it was still there.

Android sat on the bed and calmly murmured as if there were no problem. "My Gavin... I'm so bored to force you to eat by making you breathless." He didn't like the tone of its voice. He felt a feather-like touch on his chest. "Maybe I should try your weakest side to convince you."

Understanding what is the meaning behind the android's words, he let out a scream, struggled in haste. This time, its large palm completely settled on him, fondled. The touch went down. Cool fingers stopped where its name engraved, his eyes opened wide behind the blindfold, he held his breath.

"After all, you are so sensitive when it comes to lust."

Something wet and slippery replaced the fingers, its tongue. It licked the damaged skin and grasped his cock, an apprehensive whimper escaped from his throat with the intensity he felt.

His pathetic whimper caused android's chuckle. It repeatedly stroked his cock hard and fast, Gavin's body responded with screams and trembling to unexpected pleasure. It was like sinking thousands of needles to his nerves.

It continued through the excruciating seconds and when it had stopped, he was panting and sweating. "Look, It's just the beginning and you're breathless already. Will you stop your stubbornness and eat your food from my hands?"

After a few deep breaths, he shook his head.

Suprisingly, its touch dissapeared. Something shuffled. "Let's try something else." He heard vibrations. Knowing whats coming, he renewed his efforts.

It hold his cock and pressed vibrator to his cockhead. He groaned long, throwing his head back while shudders taking him. Android didn't miss this chance, licked and nibbled the deep bite on his sensitivite skin, causing his gasp in pain. It's mouth found his right nipple and sucked it while its fingers pinching his other nipple's nub.

"It doesn't matter to me, I can extend this until you agree to eat." It bit his chest, prying another sound from him. "I'm in love with the sounds you make when you are under me."

It ran the sex toy on his cock base to head and drew out all of the muffled screams, moans, grunts.

He neared the end very quickly, but before he came, it withdrew. He could feel the evil grin of it even if he didn't see it. "Are you going to eat?"

His attemp to clean his head, think other than his aching cock is failed. It was as if all his functions had stopped. But somehow, even if he is hard, he managed to shook his head.

Android growled angrily, increased vibration. He sobbed with the feeling the intense pleasure waves wandering in his veins. It was unfair that android could make him like this.

This time it didn't ask for long. It just repeatedly brought him to edge but never gave him relief. He was so close, so sensitive. His whole body was shaking and he was crying helplessly.

He felt like he was going crazy and couldn't take it anymore. He accepted its want.

Mercifully, it didn't stopped him to edge this time. It's lips went up, whispering into his ear. "It's so easy to take you apart." It bit his earlobe. "It's so easy to make you cum." One of its hand cupped his balls, rolling and squeezing them.

"You don't want to be my slave, but you're already a slave to pleasure." The lips found the curve between his neck and shoulder, sucked there. "Even if you fight me and curse me, you will leave yourself to me, my hands and my mouth, every time when I give you the pleasure. Like now." It touched vibrator to his balls and stroked his cock. "Come, my human. Show me how bad you want sweet release."

Like waiting android's command, his body listened it. Everything darkened as he came violently.

-

When his consciousness returned, the cloth in his mouth was removed, his ankles were untied. He was in a sitting position and there was a heavy weight on his legs. Probably android was seated there so that he couldn't move his legs to kick it.

"You're back." With the words of it, he lifted his head and wet his lips with his tongue. He opened his mouth to say something, the only things that came out of his mouth were unintelligable grunts. 

Android touched his cheek, shushed him. "Shush, you don't need to tell anything. Just open your mouth."

He opened, his mind was still too fuzzy for protesting. Lukewarm food settled on his tongue. He chewed the pancake and made a small groan while the delicious taste that spread in his mouth.

"You like that, don't you?" Gavin swallowed without any reply, opened his mouth, waiting for a new one. It put another morsel in his mouth without waiting too long. "Even if you're still grumpy, at least you're more easy when you came."

Gavin's spend cock twitched as if it still aching. He could feel dried cum in a part of his abdomen.

He wasn't going to eat the food that android gave, but it convinced him, albeit by force. Android was always like this, it was finding the way to make him do what it want.

He focused himself on food, without letting this make him feel more depressed than he was. Eventually, android finished feeding him. It put something on his lips. "Drink."

He did not resist. Although he wasn't hungry now, he was still thirsty. He drank.

It didn't get off him without putting the cloth in his mouth and tying his ankles.

\---

He should have known that the water he drank would eventually return to him like this, but it didn't came to his mind. Now he had a bladder problem.

The need for piss was annoying. Taking deep breaths, he flexed his hands and his teeth dug in the cloth in his mouth. He restlessly moved but that made him let out a faint groan as he felt the problem more.

He waited stubbornly for minutes, even though he is painfully full and knew he should call it. He counted to ten many times, he imagines that he had escaped from here and decided which psychiatrist he could go to when he gone.

He wanted to continue his dream by going back to his old self and find someone who would be good to him and treating him well, it didn't happened. When he came to that, his brain stopped, a pair of ice-gray eyes appeared out of the darkness and they looked at him like they were saying, _"Do you think you can be happy with someone else after me?"_ He wished they could dissapear when he opened his eyes but it was impossible.

Everywhere was dark, and no matter where he was, the darkness will always mean those damn grays to him.

He shook his head not to think more about the subject as the feeling of disturbence born. He frowned, turning his head in the direction of the door.

Fucking machine.

Whether to accept or not, he could wait no longer. He wasn't sure when it will come and if he waited a little longer he was gonna piss on himself. Even the thought of that was humiliating.

Conscious of this, he took a deep breath, then reluctantly called it, shouting as loud as he could.

He listened to the air for any sound that indicated android was coming into the room. Quietness. There was no sound but his own breathing.

He shouted again and silence, again. Wasn't it at house? Did it leave him like this? No. No. No. No. He shouldn't have thought of such things. These things were nothing more than the games of his confused brain.

To prove it to himself, he kept shouting repeatedly, until he heard another voice except his own voice.

Door opened, its pace got close. He hated that this comforted him.

"What happened, are you in pain?"

If Gavin's mouth hadn't been stuffed, he'd have laughed at its concerned voice. It was ridiculous that the thing that could have done him the greatest harm was to talk to him as if it cared.

He grumbled and tried to lift his lower region out of bed to show it what he was implying. Of course, he failed to do what he was trying to do because his limbs was so strained to bed to do this. He scrunched his face in frustration.

"Are your marks hurts?" He shook his head. "Are you need something?" He nodded, squeezed his lower muscles.

"Oh... I understand..." It pressed gently under his stomach, causing his involuntary whine. "You need to go to the toilet?"

He hurriedly shaked his head up and down, pointing at his tied wrists above his head.

After it had released him out of bed, he could go to toilet, and when he finished his job, he could analyze around with his eyes for an escape. All he needed was free limbs.

But, instead of untying him, it kept talking. "It's so sweet of you to call me and wait for me to untie you..." It's lips put a kiss on his calf, a shiver ran down his spine. "...but..." It nibbled his delicate skin. "I told you I wouldn't completely untie you. If I should put it simply, you can't leave this bed."

Gavin halted, dread filled his heart. This android, this fucking predator wanting him to piss where he was. As if it wasn't enough that it left him naked and tied, it wanting to strip him of all layers, take his dignity.

His dread morphed into alarm when it pressed forcely, making him nearly piss if he hadn't hold himself. He screamed in distress, trying to get away from its hand even though he knew he couldn't.

"Why are you afraid of something small like this?" Android reduced the pressure. "Come on, do it." It increased again, making tears well on his eyes with desparation.

It slid its hand down. "Don't worry, you will not disgust me. I love you in everyway."

This would probably be the moment he yelled at andoid. But all he could think about now was fullness and discomfort. "Think of the relief you'll have when you relax. All you have to do is quit."

The cut-out whines he couldn't stop came out of his mouth. His nails buried in his palm.

It whispered as if the moment it witnessing was a very captivating moment. "Let it go my Gavin, I'll take care of you." It took of its hand, intimately stroked his leg. "I always did."

He didn't let go. Until unexpected blow hit to his bladder.

Gavin gasped in shock, his body couldn't take it any more. First there was a small leak, then the rest followed. He sobbed miserably, tears wetted blindfold. The more he kept pissing, the more he felt humiliated, and it made him cry even more.

Android kept the pressure until it was sure that his last drop came out, then withdrew its hand. "Well done." It petted his cheek. "Now it's time to clean you. I will be back."

It gone and came back fastly. Something cool touched his wet skin. The clean smell of the soap coming to his nose was enough to guess that it was a washcloth or sponge. Even though that thing cleans up where it pass, there was nothing that could be done for stained sheets. 

He didn't think android cared about how debased he felt. It murmured a song as if it were in a merry moment, only cut the melody for the tell him how beautiful he is.

He was the opposite of what it said. He was dirty and used.

\---

"You've been very quiet since yesterday." It muttered after giving him the last piece of bacon. "You didn't make any noise at dinner."

He said nothing.

"I am happy that you ate your food without any difficulty but I missed your voice." It sighed. "Is it about wetting yourself? Are you angry because of it?"

_"YES, YOU FUCKING ANDROID!"_ He wanted to yell right across its face. Instead of this, he kept his silence.

This time, its sigh was deeper than before.

He couldn't hold back a growl when it touched his adam's apple. But appearently, this wasn't the reaction android hoping. It gripped his neck loosely, its tone grew agitated. "Are we back where we start again? I thought we had overcome this issue." It's other hand landed near his groin. "Whereas you were very responsive to my touch yesterday."

The thumb of the hand on his neck stroked his chin. "Or is it because you wanted me to do what I did yesterday?" It wrapped its fingers on his cock.

Gavin felt the tension. He catched the finger with his teeth, biting hard, without allowing the event to go even further.

It hissed, hurriedly pried its thumb between his teeth. Gavin licked his lips, tasted drops of thirium.

His jaw grasped painfully. "You like biting, huh?" It's voice was menacing. "Then let me get a taste too." It's teeth dug into his bottom lip, pierced his newly healing flesh.

He screamed, his own blood's taste mingled with blue blood. Even though he tried to resist, it sucked where it bit and only withdrew with its own will. "Mmm... perfect."

He took advantage of his ankles not being tied and android not being on his legs and angrily fling his leg. His foot hit something, he heard the sound of the plate clattering to the floor.

Android roared in fury.

Hands clamped on his hips, turned him on his stomach. Violent smacks rained to his ass, right on his struck marks. He thrashed, howled, told it to stop so many times.

It stopped, but when his voice dimmed, his face flushed. It turned him again, tied his ankles.

It held his hair, pulled his head back. "If you ever do anything like that again, I'm gonna fuck that attidute out of you. Did you understand?"

He swallowed.

It stratched his pierced lip, making him whine. "Did. You. Understand?" When he jerkily nodded, it retreated, "Good." It stuffed the cloth in his mouth, left the room.

He closed his eyes tightly, preventing new tears from coming. He hated android once more.

\---

There were times when it wasn't out of the room. This times, the stimulated breaths coming from it making him shiver.

Gavin knew that even he couldn't see it, while it was in the room, its calculating eyes were always on him. Always assessing, viewing, waiting.

Sometimes it would touch him, kiss him. It would approach him quietly and while Gavin freaking, it would wander its hands, lips over his body.

Whenever such a thing happened, Gavin was terrified that it would go forward at any moment, find his hole, get inside him.

This was the worst. Feeling of helplessness. The feeling of knowing that if android really want to did something he could not resist.

It's presence was smothering.

\---

He woke up his restless sleep with the feeling something on his head.

It's body was completely pressed to his side. It's fingers were caressing his hair. He fluttered as always, attempted to drew away. It's hand followed, continued until his movements reduced to faint twitches.

Only then android pulled away from his hair but it didn't left him. It wrapped its arm around his waist and something tickled his left chest. He felt that it was putting its head on his chest. What was it trying to do?

"Your heartbeat is still very fast." It sighed. "Ever since we first met, it has always accelerated whenever you feel my presence."

Gavin closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the weight on his chest. But this was not possible when the cause of the weight was right there, talking to him. "The only reason for this when we partnered was your hatred for me."

_When they were partners..._ All these days were so far away now.

"Why are you hated me so much? I was an android that was just trying for your love. Why did you hate me so much that you left me to die when I was hit by my pump for you?"

The way it spoke was showing that it believed it was innocent and Gavin is guilty. However, this was the same androd that killed the preparator and watched him with perverted thoughts when he was unaware, when he is still detective.

It was twisted, since it activated.

Of course, he couldn't say what he was thinking to android. His mouth was stuffed. If it really wanted to hear his opinion, it would open his mouth.

"Anyway, you didn't know that you belong to me before, but now you know." It kissed his chest, stomach, between his hips. "Isn't it, Gavin?"

Even though it was calm, Gavin could clearly hear the threat in its words. _Protest and I'll engrave my name on another part of your body._

Even thinking of the first was devastating enough, the second would have ruin him even further. His body was already carrying enough marks of it.

He did not object, continued to keep his eyes closed, nodded faintly and wished it would leave.

\---

_Everything was blurry, his breath was shallow and all of his limbs were shaking. Despair was the only thing he could think of._

_He turned his wet eyes to the android. It was there, on the doorstep, its worried gaze was on him. It's hands were stretched forward as if to stop him._

_It can't stop him. Not anymore._

_"Gavin, drop that knife!" It's begging voice echoed in the kitchen._

_"NO!" He pressed sharp knife a little bit to his bare skin. "I'M SO SICK OF ALL OF THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, DON'T YOU SEE?" He spat with anguish. He was feeling so bad, so lost._

_"Don't do it, Gavin! Drop that thing, I promise I won't punish you! "_

_Despite the situation he was in, he laughed harsly, wiped his eyes. "Punishment? All you can think of is punishment? You are thinking how you can punish me even when you try to be nice to me, don't you? Why? Because I tried to kill you. Guess WHAT!" He furiously hit his hand on the counter next to him. " I FAILED TO KILL YOU, BUT YOU KILLED ME SO MANY TIMES! THE ONLY THING THAT CHANGES NOW WILL BE THE DEATH OF MY BODY!"_

_"No. NO! Tell me what you want! I can do everything you want! Do you want to kill me? Kill me! Just don't do this!" Android's voice was shaking, it brought its hand to the pump, grabbed it. Ready to take it off with a single word of him._

_But Gavin already knowing this was not a solution._

_"Even if you die, I will never be free. You will never leave my mind, my soul..." He sobbed, turned his sad eyes to knife right on his heart. "This is the only way to be free."_

_He raised the knife._

_"NO!"_

_He stabbed his heart._

_"GAVIN!"_

He woke up, teriffied. Dark. Restrains. Run. Run. Run.

He couldn't stop his screaming or his fluttering, the tears were pouring out of his eyes. He can still feel the pain, thick blood pouring from his heart.

Something touched his head, his panic renewed. He attempted to push it with useless arms. "Gavin, calm down! I'm here!" He didn't want the hand stroking his hair, he didn't want to hear the voice of android, he didn't want it to be here.

He just wanted to go, Why wouldn't it let him go?

"Just breathe. Breathe!" He hurriedly let go of his breath, not knowing when he was holding it, the air filled into his lungs. New tears spilled, the sound of his crying rose. If he had stopped and listened to the bitterness of his muffled voice, he would have felt sorry for himself.

"Calm down. Nothing will happen to you. You saw nightmare, did you? It's gone." It was wrong. Everything it said was wrong. Something was already happening to him, and his nightmare would never go away. As long as he lived, it would keep coming in different ways.

No one would find him and he would die here.

\---

Gavin flinched when the door opened. He tried to open his eyeslids under blindfold but it was so hard, they were like glued.

This was not the only thing. His body was so tired, every nerve was on fire.

It approached "Gavin?" It sat on the bed, cool palm touched his forehead. "You are burning!" Touch slipped his neck and arm. He couldn't even try to push himself away. "Why didn't you call me?"

Android sounded very worried, just like his nightmare.

Nightmare. He wanted to erase what he saw there from his memory.

With his unresponsiveness, android untied his ankles. It wrapped its arms around his waist and brought him to a sitting position. "You need pills. I will bring it."

It brought him pills, water. He took, drank them. Something cool wandered on his burning skin, in order to lower his fever.

He didn't calm down, sniffed pitifully, begged. "Please end this. I can't take this anymore. I'm going crazy."

It didn't even stop, there was no mercy. It's voice was clear and decisive. "You know I won't."

Hot tears welled in his eyes, weak words spilled from his lips. "Why are you doing this to me?"

It lifted his chin, kissed his nose scar and responded with disgusting fondness. "I love you, Gavin. Everthing I do is for you, for us."

He wished his hands were free so he could use them to cover his ears. It would never understand. Never. Never. NEVER.

"Leave me alone..."

"I can't, you are-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'D RATHER BE ALONE THAN TOUCHED BY YOU!"

Android stopped touching him as if it had been electrified. Gavin felt it stand up.

It shouted madly. "WHY DO YOU WANT ME NOT TO TOUCH YOU? WHY DO YOU WANT TO DEPRIVE ME OF YOUR SKIN WHEN IT'S ALREADY SO HARD NOT TO GET INSIDE YOU? CAN'T YOU FEEL HOW MUCH I NEED YOU, HOW MUCH I CRAWING FOR YOU?"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE YOUR NEEDS OR CRAWING! GET OFF!"

Silence filled the room, for a moment, only Gavin's harsh breaths heard.

Then it talked with unusually quiet voice.

"I can't make you stay with your own will, I can't make you love me. So what's the use of being the most advanced android in the world?"

It didn't waited for his reply, left the room, closed to door soundly.

\---

It left him alone, like he want it to do.

First, he didn't understand. Immediately after it left, he tried to free himself from the restrain on his wrists. The freedom of his legs and mouth did not benefit him.

Even though the pills started to work, the lingering affect of his fever and his tiredness from his struggle made him fell asleep.

He was still furious when it came into his room. Although the smell of food watered his mouth, he could not hold his tongue. He shouted at it that he would not eat.

It left the room without a word, Gavin nervously waited for it to return to punish him, but it not returned.

At the second time, Gavin kept his stubbornness. He repeated his previous behavior. It left the room again, in silence.

In the third time, Gavin was so hungry and thirsty that he could not refuse. He ate, drank. All this time, it was quiet, it did not even touch him. When he finished, it left as always.

Days went like this, the situation got worse.

Gavin pissed on himself so many times, the reeking smell made everything worse.

But... It never cleaned him again, not once since his outburst.

He saw horrible nightmares whenever he slept. He woke up, screamed, thrashed, had a panic attack. It never came.

He yelled it to his hatred, disgust. Waited for it to do something, hurt him, threaten him, fuck him. Anything to show that it won't treat him like that, keep him like that forever.

It didn't do. It just came, gave him food and water, then got away.

More days passed, something broke with each passing day. All his dreams about his freedom outside this house erased. Gray eyes are stayed.

There was no return to his old life for him. He could no longer be fixed even with therapy, it would never go away.

He knew the way to get rid of this bed from the beginning, he just did not dare to do it.

Until now.

So, he did what android want since the beginning. He left his broken soul to its hands.

He completely surrendered to it.

\---

It was like heaven that his restrained wrists gently untied and the silky bind he hated disappeared from them. He wanted to move his arms, remove the blindfold around his eyes, but his arms were weak from being in the same position for a long time.

Lips pressed against his cheek caused his covered eyes to close tightly with anxiety. He continued to keep his eyes tightly closed, thinking about how he would get used to all of this as the lips wandered through every part of his face. It was a bad but effective distraction them to find his own lips.

A whimper rose from his throat. Still, he opened his lips, allowing its tongue to pass. Luckily, it didn't go too far. It retreated after caressing his tongue with its tongue.

It massaged sore spots first his arms, then his body meticulously. All this time, with sensation reaching his brain from the nerves where it touched, Gavin waited for the numbness in his body to pass.

At the end of the massage, android finished its work, it pulled back its hands and spoke in a calm tone. "Do you want something?"

Yes. There was a lot he wanted, but he knew none of them were answers that android like to hear. "No."

While the blindfold was removed, android appeared slowly in his vision. The moonlight that illuminated its face through the window made it look even more soulless than it was. The deep crack on its eye and the bitemark on its neck had a blue glow, its ice gray gaze was focused on him.

"I missed your eyes very much." It's dreamy voice send shivers down his spine, made him flutter his eyelids.

It turned its eyes to his lower body, he followed its gaze. He saw big and bitter red letters, carefully engraved on his skin. They were separately meaningless, but when they written together, the name of a beast was coming out.

Nines.

He slowly lifted his trembling fingers, put them on the letters. He felt them one by one and examined the change they left on his skin. Physical damage on his skin was permanent, just like in his brain.

He stuttered a breath, pressed his palm to there. When he turned his eyes back to android, it was examining his face. He held its eyes, letting it see what it wanted to see.

A few seconds later, it must have been convinced that its lips curled up and it held out its hand to him. "Come on, you need to be cleaned."

Without giving himself a chance to think, knowing where his thoughts would go if he gave, He took android's hand. As soon as he took it, android gripped his hand tightly, pulling him towards itself.

He had forgotten that it would be difficult to stand on his feet after a long time. As soon as he gave the weight of his body to his legs, he stumbled, felt wozzy. When he was about to fall, it held his waist and leaned him to itself. "Don't hurry, we have time."

He just absentmindly nodded and tried his other step more carefully. His knees buckled but nothing happened, android was still supporting him. They walked out of the room quietly. As they walked, his steps became fluent.

He did not examine the gray corridor and empty walls he passed through, and did not look for a way to escape. His eyes were fixed just ahead.

He had a strangeness in his mind that he realized it was the first time. Feeling of giving up by acceptance. Even his inner voice, which always said something to him, was nearly silent. It was whispering to him, _"Obey, let the android guide you."_

What his inner voice said was like the words of android. That thing had affected him so much that it even covered his own self.

They entered a room, android turned on the light. The brightness of the fluorescent burned Gavin's retinas. He narrowed his eyes and shielded his arm against them.

He pulled his arm out of his eyes when they finally got used to the light. The first thing to notice was the tub in the corner. Android walked there, turning on the water to fill the tub.

He did not even think about the possibility of wash himself. He knew what was waiting for him when he surrendered, and that was one of the things that awaited him.

Without letting the weak spark of fear rising in him grow and ruin everything again, he walked towards the tub, to the android's side. As he passed in front of the mirror, he did not look over there, all he had seen before was a wounded, weak man. Now he didn't want to see the same man broken.

He stood right next to the tub, looked at the rising clear water. He could guess that the water was at a good temperature. Old Gavin would enjoy it, and he would relax as the water relieved all the stress his job gave him. Now everything was very different. He had no job, no one to save him. Just android and him.

What a cruel change it was.

Tub filled, he slowly entered the tub and sat down. His marks ached but he pushed the ache he felt behind his brain and pulled his legs to himself. He wrapped his arms around them and put his chin on his knees. He kept looking at the water even though he felt that the android was undressing.

It got naked, sat behind Gavin. It stretched its legs around his smaller body, wrapped its arms around his waist and pulled him to it, pressing his back against its chest. As he remained stiffly, It pressed its lips over his shoulder, neck and nape. They sat there. Seconds turned minutes, so many minutes.

Finally, after feeling like forever, its hands reached out to the washcloth and soap next to him.

Android took one of his arms, scrubbed. It did not linger too much there, cleaned his other arm and the areas above the water. It repeatedly kissed Gavin's dirty hair and cheeks while doing all this.

When the time came for the other areas, android dipped washcloth underwater. Even though most of the soap was mixed with water, it carefully cleaned his stomach, the rest of his back, and his legs. It passed over his cock and balls, finished quickly and set aside washcloth.

It reached for the shampoo, poured it into its hand. It shampooed his hair with an unbelieveable gentleness. Even though Gavin knew there was a risk of shampoo burning his eyes, he didn't close them. If he closed it, he felt as if he would find himself blind in that room again. He didn't move until it was done with his hair.

It pulled of the tub plug, stood up and grabbed him by the arms, get him up. As the soapy water gone, its eyes moved across his face, its lips curled up. It rode its soapy fingers on his chin, nose, cheeks and forehead. It opened the water, washed his hair and face, then it went down.

It's fingers crossed his stomach, gripping his cock. A small gasp left his mouth before he could stop. With irregular breaths, he watched as it slowly stroked his cock.

The other hand found his ass, squeezed the tender flesh and plunged between his cheeks, fingertips circled his hole. He stifled a sound, fisted his hands. It leaned over him, brought its face closer. It blew its artificial breath on his forehead. "You know where this goes, right?"

He knew. He knew and was tired of running away, tired of constantly returning to the beginning. Whatever he did, he would find himself between the bed and the android and he was gonna lost himself in the damn pleasure he had repeatedly denied.

There was no use resisting.

He raised his head, his eyes found the grays of it. "I know." He rasped.

It's eyes darkened. It grabbed his lips, gave him long kiss. It voice was filled with desire. "My gorgeous human."

He kept his eyes on android and waited for it to continue. It brought its hands to his shoulders. "Are you ready to give me the last pieces of your dignity?"

Gavin swallowed, he remembered his lost fight against it. Sadness and fear covered his broken soul, then they slowly faded, disappeared.

He nodded.

"Then get on your knees and suck me."

He fell on his knees as if he was lifting a heavy load, crushing under it. He looked at the cock of the android. It was erect already, precum is gliding on the head.

He had never done this before. He never came to this situation with a male or male-looking android. He did not even know how this thick and long thing tasted, how it would feel.

He swallowed, trying to soothe his churning stomach. He stretched his shaking hand and wrapped it around the cock of android. The skin was too soft and too smooth for a human skin.

He once stroked, android threw its head back and hissed. Gavin jolted and loosened his hand. It made eye contact with him again, its gaze was like a black hole.

"Put me in your little warm mouth."

He did.

Despite all the warning bells ringing in his mind, he brought his mouth closer to the cock of android and took its head in his mouth.

He waited for the feel something. No taste, nothing. Only fullness.

He swallowed around the cock, pried another hiss and also moan from android. Something caressed his insides like a wind but he was too worn out to understand.

He took its cock into his mouth as much as he could, focusing his mind only in the space he was in. Even though his face was reddened and tears flowed from his eyes by his gag reflex, he did not stop. He bobbed his head, sucked, and stroked the places his mouth could not cover.

Android's delighted voices continued, it grabbed his hair, and directed him back and forth as he continued what he doing. That was much easier. He just needed to keep his mouth loose and his teeth hidden. It took care of everything else and used his mouth as a sheath around its cock.

Even if he didn't look, he knew that it was watching him. It should have been pleasing for android that Gavin's lips stretched around its cock, submissively giving it what it always wanted while his saliva glided through his chin. The constant twitching cock in his mouth was proof of that.

He raised his eyes and saw that he was right. It was staring at him with the desire in ice eyes. Their eyes locked, android moaned, pulled its cock from his mouth with a wet pop. Lightly, it hit its cock twice to his lips. Gavin caught the head, slightly pressed his teeth to synthetic skin.

Android possessively snarled. It quickly lifted him up and wrapped his legs around its waist. While Gavin was reflexively clinging to the android, it cut his yelp in half and smacked its lips to his. As it kneaded his ass with its hands, it came out of the tub, headed for the door of the bathroom.

Gavin tightened his grip on it, the kiss was overwhelming. All he could do was respond violently, biting other's skin. The taste of thirium in his mouth was the only thing that reminding him that he could get something from android.

As they kissed each other like they were fighting, they crossed the corridor and the room where he had previously stayed. It got in another room, opened the light and threw him onto the bed.

They stopped, looking at each other, aware of the rawness of the situation. There were no clothes and walls between them. The clothes had already been removed, the walls were forcibly destroyed. Only he and damn android. The marks they left and the damage they caused to each other.

At that moment, he realized something else. Anger was still there, no matter how hurt he was, this emotion would never leave him. The anger he felt was not only for android, it was also for his destiny that returned him in to this monsterd arms, no matter what he did.

He grasped the sheets, shouted at it. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOU WANTED ME STRIPPED, PEELED FROM ALL MY LAYERS SINCE THE FIRST MOMENT! WELL, I AM NOW! COME ON, WRECK ME, RAVAGE ME MORE!"

It did what he said. It jumped on him, caged him between the bed and its sturdy body. Naked skins hit each other, wet sounds of flesh rose. Hands were not free. While it touched all the marks it left on him one by one, he left new marks on it with his nails. His teeth found the bitemark that he had left weeks ago, they buried there. More blue blood painted Gavin's chin and lips as android moaned.

Android grabbed his hair, pulled his head back from its neck. It licked all of its blood from his face thirstily, tasted thirium from his lips. It's mouth slipped to Gavin's neck, biting his own bitemark. Gavin threw his head back and groaned, letting the pain swallow him.

It covered its fingers with his red blood and its blue blood. After making sure they were slippery enough, he gripped Gavin's legs, and separated them. Android brought its fingers to his hole and surrounded him.

It stuck steadily one of its digits into him and bended. Gavin wheezed, his legs tried to close instinctively.

Android clicked its tongue, resting its forehead on his hairs. "No more resisting, no more running."

Gavin shooked his head hurriedly while still trying to breath. "No... I'm not... It's..." He couldn't complete his words. He swallowed, forced himself to relax.

Understanding what he meant, it stroked his leg, carefully pumped out and in its finger. "It'll be over soon, hang on."

Even though he did not try to close his legs again, his spasms continued. The finger in him speed up and loosened him, then android pushed the other in.

It fingered him for minutes as if it also shaping his mind and emotions. It swallowed all the sounds pouring out of his mouth with its lips and it licked his sweaty skin. When it finally pulled its fingers out of his hole, Gavin was a panting mess. He was burning, he was frozing, just hanging around somewhere between.

It looked deep into his eyes. The toxic obsession that Gavin saw in its gaze was the only thing that led them here.

Android leaned down, pressed a very different kiss on gis lips than the previous ones. Soft, delicate. Gavin hated that, he hated it treating him like a lover. He plunged his tongue into the mouth of android and grasped its hair. He pressed it to himself, hardening the kiss.

While heated kisses exchanged, he felt android's cock nudging his slick hole. It growled to his ear. "I'll fuck you my human. I'm gonna give you the pleasure you love so much." Without waiting what he gonna say, it cautiously slipped inside. He let out a strangled cry but when it caressed his balls, his voice quickly faltered to a moan.

It slowly sank inch by inch, completely settled in. It closed its eyes and put its nose against Gavin's cheek and caressed where its name engraved on his skin.

"My warm human..." It's strained words rang in his ears.

It didn't paused so much, pulled back and pushed into him without waiting him to accomodate to fullness. He screamed, stabbed his fingers to android's back and left blueness. It's thrusts got deeper and deeper, making two different bodies one.

His head spinned with contagious intensity. Devious, unheralded hands roamed on his body. The hands that killing, hurting and breaking were now bringing lust back to life in him.

So he braced what was coming to him, turning him to something that he was never before. Making him primal, make him move with primal instincts.

He did what he always did, chased the pleasure. He synchronised his rhythms with android, desperately shouting its name.

"NINES!"

Android shuddered, thrusts turned to rammings. It kissed him impetuous and greedy. His cock grasped and viciously stroked. He arched his back, the unbearable pleasure growing in his belly made him shake like a leaf.

"Nines, Nines I'm...I-"

Without a chance to tell the android, he came. He pried away his lips from its and howled to the ceiling while hot spurts of cum landed on himself.

Between the dream and reality, he felt that it gripped his hips and came in him. It filled his hole till the last drop and collapsed on him. He grunted with the weight on him but he was weak, strong orgasm he had experienced had pulled out all his strength. So he didn't do anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, android got up, sat on its knees and watched his naked body. It stretched out its hand carefully, caressed his nose scar. It bent over and kissed there. He jerked with suddenness, biting his lip.

Android didn't stop there, lowered its head cleared the cooled cum that Gavin had left on himself with its tongue. Then it drew a wet path from his stomach to under his ear.

"Do you remember the first room I had you?" It lightly bit his ear as Gavin's mind fills him with the first night with android. "I told you I will have you again in the bed there when you surrender."

Gavin frowned. A lump formed in his throat.

"Well, that bed is not here right now, but the bed sheet you're on is the same bed sheets as the first night."

Gavin froze, looked with disbelief into the eyes of android, but could not see any joke. Swallowing, he slowly sat. 

He lowered his gaze to the sheets he was on, the things that caught his eye confirmed what it said. Dried blood and white spots. Android had fucked him on this thing while he was struggling with fear.

If this sheets is here...

He turned his head to the wall on the left side of the room, knowing what to see next.

The photos on the wall...

How many days, weeks, months have passed since the last time he saw them? How many seconds did he spend with unending fear and anger?

They were unchanged. The only difference was that new ones were added to them. Poor, helpless photos of him when he was left in the dark.

He was defeated, the game was over.

Hot tears trailed down to his cheeks, silent sobs accompanied them. Android's arms reached out and hugged him from behind, it murmured to his ear. "You will never feel complete again, without me."

No matter how painful it was, it was real. Both were broken because of each other, and now they can only be complete when they are together.

**\--END--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who read this story and waited patiently for the new chapter. When I decided to continue this story, I did not think you would be so interested, I am very happy with the attention it received. Your comments and kudos made me continue.
> 
> I hope you'll continue to love the new stories I'm going to write.
> 
> For the last time for this story, kudos and especially comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
